Unconditional Love
by unnihikari
Summary: [AU] Chapter 9 Up! Aku membencinya yang sudah membuat impianku hancur, mengacaukan hidupku, dan membuatku mengecewakan kakakku. Aku benci perasaan tulusnya padaku hingga membuatku akhirnya jatuh cinta dan patah hati di saat yang bersamaan./ SasuSakuSai
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Uncondotional Love**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING :** AU, OOC (?), Typo(s), Abal, I don't own that pic, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.** **Simple kan?** :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 – Prolog**

Banyaknya suara derap langkah kaki yang menggema menggambarkan hiruk pikuk manusia ditempat ini. Salah satu dari suara derap langkah kaki itu juga berasal dari sepasang kakak beradik yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pemeriksaan sekuriti ( _Security Check_ ).

Sang adik kembali mengecek dokumen perjalanannya, seperti tiket pesawat, kartu identitas, dan _passport_. Ia mendesah lega semua dokumennya tidak ada yang tertinggal. Ia kembali menatap antrian panjang menuju _Security Check_ , lalu menghela nafas kasar. Sang kakak yang menyadari tingkah adiknya, lantas mengeluarkan botol minuman berisi jus stroberi kesukaan adiknya.

"Minum dulu.." tawar Sang Kakak berambut merah darah.

Sang adik meringis. Ia bersyukur memiliki kakak yang begitu perhatian padanya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan _over protective_ , atau istilah beken-nya _Sister Complex_. Tapi Sang adik yang diketahui namanya Sakura, tak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali, meski kadang-kadang sedikit berlebihan. Justru perhatian itu memang Sakura butuhkan, apalagi tidak ada lagi kehadiran orang tua diantara mereka. Kedua orang tua Sakura dan Sasori – Sang Kakak, telah meninggal dunia kecelakaan mobil 2 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 20 menit mengantri, akhirnya tiba juga giliran Sakura menjalani pemeriksaan. Gadis bersurai sewarna gulali itu meletakkan koper besarnya untuk diperiksa oleh mesin _x-ray_. Setelah melewati pemeriksaan barang bawaannya, kini Sakura harus melewati mesin _Walk Through Metal Detector_ (WTMD). Sakura menganggap semua pemeriksaan ini rumit dan membosankan, tapi apa boleh buat, peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Lagipula ini bukan kali pertama Sakura akan bepergian menggunakan pesawat.

 **BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!**

Suara detektor yang melengking itu sontak membuat Sakura panik. Bahkan orang yang berada dibelakang antrian Sakura pun ikut terkejut. Petugas pemeriksa pun memandang Sakura curiga.

"Bisa saya periksa badan Anda, Nona?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, lalu mengangguk kaku. Takut dan gugup bercampur. Seingat Sakura ia tak membawa benda apapun yang mengandung metal. Benda seperti _Smartphone_ , kunci, dan benda-benda lain yang mengandung metal sebelumnya sudah Sakura keluarkan. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa mesin WTMD masih mendeteksi adanya metal?

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika petugas pemeriksa wanita berbadan tegap itu memeriksanya. Ia berharap kalau bunyi tadi dihasilkan karena kesalahan mesin, bukan karena kesalahan Sakura.

"Ah..dapat!" seru petugas pemeriksa sambil menarik sesuatu dari jaket Sakura.

Sakura mendelik melihat benda yang dikeluarkan petugas pemeriksa itu. ia benar-benar sulit percaya ada benda seperti itu di saku jaketnya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa benda seperti itu ada di saku jaketnya? Atau...

"Nona, dilarang membawa benda tajam dan berbahaya. Seharusnya Anda tahu peraturan bandara ini berlaku di bandara manapun." Tegurnya sambil membuka pisau lipat yang dipegangnya.

Sakura bisa mendengar bisik-bisik para passenger lain sedang membicarakannya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan seolah Sakura adalah teroris atau semacamnya. Tapi Sakura berani bersumpah ia tak pernah berniat membawa benda tajam itu.

"Ta..tapi..sa..saya benar-benar tidak tahu kalau benda itu bisa ada didalam saku jaket saya." Sangkal Sakura.

"Ma..maaf...Saya yang..memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya." Jelas Sasori yang nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari dari arah toilet.

"SASORI?!...Kau!" Sakura menunjuk wajah Sasori, saat Sakura sedang marah dia akan lupa dengan panggilan 'niisan' yang seharusnya diucapkan.

"Untuk apa kau memasukkan pisau lipat ke dalam jaketku?!" protes Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Untuk perlindungan saja, Sakura. Kau akan berada jauh dariku, dan itu artinya aku tidak bisa melindungimu, oleh karena itu aku–"

"Cukup! Kau benar-benar membuatku malu, _niisan_.." potong Sakura, air matanya nyaris keluar karena malu bercampur marah.

Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf..." ucapnya lirih, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada petugas pemeriksaan. "Tolong maafkan saya, adik saya tidak salah, saya hanya khawatir padanya.." Sasori membungkukkan badannya.

Petugas itu hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah kakak yang berlebihan pada adiknya ini. Dan petugas itu pun, untungnya memaklumi tindakan Sasori. Tetapi pisau lipatnya tetap disita oleh petugas itu.

Sejak kejadian itu Sakura terus mendiamkan kakaknya itu dengan wajah ditekuk ke dalam. Sasori benar-benar merasa bersalah atas tindakan yang menurut adiknya terlalu berlebihan itu. kini Sasori dan Sakura tengah berada di ruang keberangkatan, menunggu waktu keberangkatan yang tinggal 15 menit lagi.

Tak lama kemudian _Boarding Time_ Sakura pun tiba. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang masuh tertunduk lesu. Terbesit rasa bersalah karena sedari tadi ia mendiamkan kakaknya itu. Sakura tak marah pada kakaknya itu, hanya sedikit kesal dengan sifat _sister complex_ -nya yang kambuh lagi.

" _Niisan_." Panggil Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Sasori mendongak menatap wajah adik kesayangannyan itu, lalu bangkit dari duduknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada _emerald_ Sakura.

" _Gomene_...aku berangkat ya, _niisan_." Pamit Sakura memeluk erat Sasori.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, sikapku tadi berlebihan. Maaf ya?" Elaknya, mengeratkan pelukannnya pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tak apa."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, Sakura? Tidak mau kau –"

" _Niisan_ , kita sudah membahas ini berulang kali kan? Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kuliah dengan beasiswa ini. _Niisan_ , sendiri kan yang menyuruhku untuk tetap melanjutkan pendidikan?" potong Sakura cepat.

Meski enggan, Sasori tetap mengangguk. Memang mereka berdua telah menyepakati kepergian Sakura untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Konoha. Yang memang jauh dari Suna, tempat tinggal mereka.

"Tapi Saki..."

" _Niisan_!" pekik Sakura.

"Ya..ya...ya Baiklah. Pergilah, belajar yang baik disana, jangan pulang lewat jam 9 malam, mengerti? Ah...iya jangan makan sembarangan, jangan terlalu capek, jangan lupa minum vitamin yang kakak bawakan, oke?" celoteh Sasori panjang lebar.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Iya, aku mengerti." Jawab Sakura malas.

"Dan satu lagi," Sasori mengacungkan jari telunjukknya, "Jangan menjalin hubungan dengan pria apapun alasannya, tak lebih dari teman. Aku mengijinkanmu pergi untuk kuliah, bukan mencari pasangan hidup, mengerti?" tambah Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Bagus!" Sasori mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu kembali merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, _imouto_."

Sakura membalas pelukan kakaknya. "Aku juga, _niisan_. Jaga dirimu juga ya? Kalau sudah sampai di Konoha akan segera ku kabari." Tukasnya, melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasori mengangguk. Sorot matanya masih menggambarkan ketidakrelaan melepas kepergian adiknya itu. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasori enggan melepaskan Sakura, karena memang hanya Sakura yang ia miliki sekarang ini. Melindungi Sakura adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai pengganti kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada.

Semakin lama Sakura semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Ia melihat Sakura menoleh dan kembali melambaikan tangan padanya. Sasori balas melambaikan tangannya dan tak lupa senyum hangat terpatri di wajah _baby face_ -nya. Melihat senyum itu membuat Sasori bertekad akan melindungi dan membahagiakan adik satu-satunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Sasuke-nya mana? Sai-nya mana? Mungkin akan timbul pertanyaan semacam itu dalam hati pembaca (sok tahu :D) ini masih prolog, nanti karakter akan muncul satu per satu sesuai tahapan.


	2. Chapter 2 : Shimura Sai

**Unconditional Love**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING :** AU, OOC (?), Typo(s), Abal, I don't own that pic, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.** **Simple kan?** :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 – Shimura Sai**

 **[Sakura]**

Aku sempat mengira akan kesulitan beradaptasi dengan tempat tinggalku yang sekarang ini. Jauh dari tanah kelahiranku dan juga Kakak tercintaku. Tapi semua berjalan dengan lancar, sejauh ini tidak ada hal yang bisa aku keluhkan. Udara di Konoha itu sejuk, meski perkotaan tapi masih jauh dari kata polusi. Dan yang paling menyenangkan lagi tinggal di Konoha membuatku bisa merasakan perbedaan berbagai musim, mulai musim hujan, musim gugur, dan musim salju. Tetapi meski begitu aku tetap mencintai dan merindukan tanah kelahiranku, Suna. Meski disana aku hanya bisa melihat hamparan pasir disetiap mata memandang, udara yang cukup panas, aku tetap lebih senang tinggal di Suna.

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir 2 bulan aku tinggal di Konoha. Dan mulai menjalani serangkaian rutinitas seorang mahasiswi pada umumnya. Bergelung dengan banyak tugas dari para dosen, buatku sangat menyenangkan. Pengetahuanku dibidang kedokteran juga semakin bertambah. Sejak awal tujuanku kemari memang meraih impianku menjadi seorang dokter. Aku bahkan rela hidup di kota asing dan jauh dari Kakakku, hanya demi meraih impianku itu. Aku tak mau hanya membebani kakakku yang sudah cukup banyak masalah karena ketiadaan kedua orang tua kami 2 tahun lalu. Itu adalah masa-masa terberat yang kami lalui.

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian 1 minggu pasca kematian orang tua kami. Ada 3 orang lelaki berbadan besar datang kerumah, mengatakan jika ayah dan ibuku terlibat perjanjian hutang dengan pria itu. Waktu melihat rincian perjanjiannya kakakku terkejut bukan main, ayahku meminjam uang dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit dan juga bunga yang besar pada rentenir itu.

Pria itu menjelaskan perihal sebab peminjaman uang itu. Ternyata perusahaan ayah ada di ambang kehancuran, ada salah seorang rekan kerja ayah yang melarikan dana yang telah disepakati untuk sebuah proyek. Karena ayah selaku ketua dari proyek tersebut, mau tidak mau ayah harus bertanggung jawab terhadap dana yang sudah di investasikan oleh pihak lain.

Saat itu kakak hanya bisa meminta pada rentenir itu untuk memberikan waktu mencicil hutang ayah padanya. Awalnya kakaku mencicil hutang itu dengan uang tabungan yang ada, tapi karena jumlah yang amat besar itu masih belum cukup untuk melunasinya. Aku dan kakakku benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi ini semua. Kakak akhirnya merelakan kuliahnya berhenti ditengah jalan dan memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Saat itu aku juga ingin berhenti sekolah saja namun kakak melarangku, ia ingin aku tetap melanjutkan sekolah yang hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi. Dia tidak mau jika sampai harus mengorbankan pendidikanku juga.

Pernah suatu ketika, kakak terlambat membayar cicilan hutang pada rentenir itu. Pria bertubuh besar itu datang kerumah dengan wajah merah padam. Memaki kakakku yang terlambat membayar cicilan hutang itu. Kakakku hanya bisa meminta maaf dan meminta tenggang waktu lagi.

" _Aku sudah cukup sabar menghadapimu, Sasori! Kau bukan terlambat 1 hari, tapi 1 minggu! Dan itu berpengaruh pada kinerja perusahaanku!" teriaknya pada kakakku._

 _Kakak yang sedari tadi menunduk, mendongak balas menatap "Lalu apa lagi yang bisa kuminta selain waktu? Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan tambahan agar bisa mencicil hutang itu."_

" _Jual apa saja yang kau punya!" sahutnya tak mau kalah._

" _Lihatlah disekelilingmu! Kalau ada barang yang menurutmu berharga, kau boleh mengambilnya." Kata kakakku sembari menunjuk disekitarannya._

 _Pria itu mendenguskan napas kesal. Lalu tatapnnya berhenti pada satu objek, dia menyeringai._

" _Ah! Aku rasa kau masih punya barang berharga dirumahmu Sasori. Bahkan bisa melunasi setidaknya setengah dari hutangmu itu. oh...mungkin bisa lunas sepenuhnya."_

 _Kakakku mengernyit. Ia nampak berpikir. "Barang apa maksudmu?"_

 _Pria itu meraih salah satu fotoku dan kakakku bersama. "Gadis ini, pasti bernilai tinggi. Dia masih perawan kan?" katanya terkekeh._

 _Kakakku murka seketika saat tahu 'barang' yang dimaksud rentenir itu adalah aku. Lelaki itu bermaksud menjualku, menjadikanku PSK. Kakakku langsung menyerang membabi buta, tidak memberikan jeda sedikitpun pada rentenir itu melawan. Hingga babak belur dan jatuh tersungkur._

" _Dengar baik-baik! Kalau kau berani berpikir laknat seperti itu lagi soal adikku. Aku tidak segan membunuh seluruh keluargamu! Aku tak peduli sekalipun pada akhirnya aku harus mendekam dipenjara!"_

Aku begidik ngeri saat mengingat kejadian itu. untung saja aku sempat menghentikan kakakku, kalau tidak mungkin saat ini ia benar-benar sudah mendekam dipenjara karena menghilangkan nyawa orang. Setelah kejadian itu, kami memutuskan pergi dari rumah dan mencari tempat tinggal lain agar rentenir itu tak datang untuk sementara waktu.

Sungguh anugerah Tuhan, aku dan kakakku bisa bertahan saat itu, hingga akhirnya tiba hari kelulusanku. Aku melonjak girang saat salah satu _sensei_ -ku mengatakan jika aku mendapat kesempatan untuk mengikuti tes di Universitas Konoha karena aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik disekolah.

"Ah ya ampun! Kenapa Asuma-sensei itu memberikan kita tugas begitu banyak, padahal kita baru di semester awal." Keluh gadis berambut _blonde_ , yang sedang duduk disebelahku.

Aku terkikik. "Yah inilah perjuangan kita sebelum menjadi seorang dokter, Ino."

Dia mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar kataku. Ino Yamanaka, teman pertamaku kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Ayahnya seorang dokter psikolog yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Menurutku pribadi, Ino lebih cocok menjadi seorang model ketimbang menjadi seorang dokter. Dia dianugerahi wajah cantik bak _Barbie_ , tubuh langsing, juga tinggi yang semampai.

Meski enggan, Ino tetap kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan makalah tentang penyakit dalam, begitu pula denganku. Aku merasa nyaman berteman dengan Ino, meski keluarganya kaya Ino tak memandang rendah pada orang lain yang tidak sekaya dirinya.

Aku menyesap ocha yang ada di meja belajarku. _Smartphone_ ku berdering, aku cepat-cepat meraihnya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon. Aku tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang meneleponku. Akasuna Sasori, Kakak tercintaku.

"Ya _niisan_?"

' _Sedang apa?_ ' tanyanya dari seberang sana.

Aku memutar tempat dudukku, "Mengerjakan tugas dengan teman. _Niisan_ apa kabar? _Niisan_ makan dengan benar kan?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

' _Oh...aku baik. Jangan pikirkan aku. Tetap belajar yang baik disana ya? Jangan lupa makan yang sehat juga vitamin harus tetap diminum._ '

"Hm, tentu."

Hening menyelimuti mereka.

" _Niisan_ , aku merindukanmu." Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh tanpa bisa kutahan. Aku memang benar-benar merindukan kakakku, meski hampir setiap hari kita saling bertelepon. Aku masih sulit membiasakan diri tanpa kakakku itu.

' _Aku tahu, aku juga merindukanmu imouto. Bersabarlah, kalau ada kesempatan bagus. Aku akan menyusulmu kesana, oke?_ '

Aku mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'iya' mendengar jawaban kakakku. Setelah itu aku memutuskan hubungan telepon itu, Ino berjalan ke arahku memelukku dengan erat. Berusaha menenangkanku. Ino tahu segala cerita tentangku sebelum datang ke Konoha. Dan ia memahami perasaan rinduku itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Hari ini aku kembali mendapat tugas membuat makalah tentang anatomi tubuh manusia, dan untuk memudahkan mendapat informasi yang lengkap aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Tugas kali ini berbeda, ini tugas individual jadi aku tidak lagi mengerjakannya dengan Ino.

Aku mengambil beberapa buku yang kuperlukan untuk membuat makalah. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekitar, aku tak menyangka hari ini perpus begitu penuh. Mataku memicing melihat satu tempat duduk kosong, disebelah pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Eh...permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyaku menunjuk kursi kosong disebelahnya. Dia tampak sedikit terganggu dengan kedatanganku. Aku melihatnya mengangguk ragu.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku tersenyum.

Aku membaca buku yang tadi kubawa sambil sesekali melirik pemuda berkulit pucat disebelahku ini. Sejujurnya, aku tahu dia adalah teman sekelasku, namanya Shimura Sai. Hanya saja dia tak seperti mahasiswa lain yang berbaur satu sama lain. Dia selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Seperti sengaja menciptakan jarak dengan yang lain. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Menurut Ino, Sai itu anti-sosial, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak sependapat dengannya.

Aku mengernyit menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sai sedang membuat sketsa gambar. Dia menggambar keadaan perpustakaan saat ini. Kuakui sketsanya sudah seperti pelukis profesional saja.

"Sketsamu bagus, Sai." Aku memuji dengan senyum diwajahku.

Dia sedikit tersentak mendengar pujianku, ia berusaha menutupi sketsa yang tadi ia buat.

"Uh...maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Hanya saja, bakatmu itu sangat disayangkan. Harusnya dengan bakat seperti itu, kau masuk fakultas kesenian." Ujarku panjang lebar.

Raut wajahnya yang tadi mengeras perlahan berubah melunak. Bahkan aku melihatnya membuat senyuman tipis diwajahnya. "Benarkah? Kau...berlebihan menilaiku." Sanggahnya.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Sungguh, Sai. Tapi semua kembali pada keputusanmu yang pada akhirnya tetap memilih masuk fakultas kedokteran."

Sai menundukkan wajahnya, menatap sketsa-sketsanya, "Sebenarnya masuk fakultas kedokteran bukan mauku. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahku."

Aku terkejut mendengar alasannya. Pantas saja Sai seperti menjaga jarak dengan yang lainnya. Dia juga tidak terlihat nyaman saat kuliah. Ternyata alasannya dia memang tak memiliki minat untuk masuk jurusan kedokteran, semua karena menghormati ayahnya semata.

Aku melihat ke arah luar jendela, hujan deras tengah mengguyur Konoha. Aku memeriksa tasku mencari payung. Aku merutuk dalam hati, aku lupa saat sarapan pagi tertinggal di meja makan. Aku mendesah, sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menerjang hujan. Karena kalau tidak, Bos tempatku kerja _part time_ bisa marah kalau sampai aku terlambat.

 **PUK!**

Aku menghentikan langkahku yang tadinya akan menerjang hujan karena aku merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sai yang mencegahku.

"Sai?"

Dia terlihat membuka tasnya, mencari sesuatu didalamnya. Ternyata dia mengambil payung dan memberikannya padaku.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau menerjang hujan seperti itu. Bawa ini..." katanya sembari memberikan payung itu padaku.

"Tapi kau..."

Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Tak apa. Sopir yang menjemputku selalu membawa payung."

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, lalu segera pergi ke tempat kerjaku sebelum aku benar-benar terlambat.

 _Arigatou Sai_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks buat yang udah review kemarin : **Jamurlumutan462, Misshire, , k1ller, uchihaliaharuno**.

Dan juga yang udah, fav maupun follow fic ini.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sebuah Kesalahan

**Unconditional Love**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : AU, OOC (?), TYPO(s), GAJE, ABAL, I don't own that pic, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.** **Simple kan?** :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Keep my glass full until morning light,_

 _cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

 _on for tonight_

 _Sun is up, I'm a mess_

 _Gotta get out now, Gotta run from this_

 _Here comes the shame, here comes the shame_

 _# Sia – Chandelier_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Sebuah Kesalahan**

Gadis musim semi ini kini tengah bahagia. Tersenyum tanpa sebab yang pasti. Yang jelas keberadaan pemuda berkulit pucat dengan senyum palsu – menurut kebanyakan orang, Sai, yang membuat Sakura bahagia. Pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu diperpustakaan beberapa waktu lalu membuat hubungan keduanya semakin dekat. Meski hubungan mereka tak lebih dari teman, tapi Sakura mengakui bahwa Sai satu-satunya teman lelakinya yang bisa membuatnya nyaman.

Disatu sisi ia merasa nyaman tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa takut, jika perasaan nyaman ini akan berkembang menjadi perasaan yang lain. Sakura masih mengingat dengan jelas peringatan kakaknya bahwa ia mengijinkan Sakura pergi jauh dari kotanya hanya untuk kuliah, tidak ada menjalin hubungan spesial dengan laki-laki untuk alasan apapun.

Sakura mendesah, memandangi lukisan pohon Sakura berukuran 50 x 50 cm yang terpajang didekat meja belajarnya. Tangannya tergerak menyentuh lukisan itu. ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Sai memberikan lukisan itu padanya beberapa hari lalu. Yang membuat hati Sakura menghangat saat mengingat alasan Sai membuatkan lukisan pohon Sakura karena pohon itu mengingatkan Sai padanya. Menurut Sai, bunga Sakura menggambarkan musim yang indah.

Gadis gulali itu kembali berkosentrasi pada _laptop_ -nya. Sesekali ia memicing melihat sahabatnya, Ino, sedang asyik dengan kegiatan lain selain mengerjakan tugas. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, _Pig_?!" protes Sakura, "Kenapa isi lemariku kau muntahkan semua keluar?"

Bukannya langsung menanggapi, Ino malah berkacak pinggang sambil memasang ekspresi kesal yang seharusnya Sakura lah yang memasang ekspresi begitu. "Apa-apaan ini jidat? Kau tidak punya gaun?"

Sakura mengernyit, "Gaun? Untuk apa? Lagipula aku tidak butuh gaun untuk kuliah."

Ekspresi Ino yang semula kesal berubah marah mendengar jawaban Sakura yang terkesan menyepelekan soal gaun. Ino mendekat ke arah Sakura, menutup laptop Sakura agak kasar. Belum sempat Sakura memprotes Ino sudah menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"Ino! Kita mau kemana? Kau ini kenapa sih?" protes Sakura kesal.

Ino menatap tajam Sakura, "Ke mall." Sakura hendak melayangkan protes lagi tapi Ino keburu memotongnya, "Kau akan tahu betapa pentingnya gaun untuk menghadiri pesta perayaan ulang tahun kampus, jidat. Semua mahasiswa diwajibkan hadir."

Sakura berhenti meronta, ia melongo mendengar penjelasan Ino. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai ulang tahun kampus. Sakura memang tak terlalu mempedulikan hal-hal yang berbau pesta atau _having fun_ dalam hal apapun. Tapi kali ini ia rasa harus membuat sebuah pengecualian jika memang hadir ke pesta ulang tahun kampus merupakan kewajiban setiap mahasiswa.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sakura menggerutu karena Ino meninggalkannya begitu saja. Pamitnya ke toilet tapi hingga setengah jam ia tak kembali juga. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Dengan langkah gusar Sakura lebih memilih mencari Ino yang katanya pergi ke toilet.

BRUK!

"Aduh!"

Sakura tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria hingga membuat minuman yang dibawanya tumpah ke kemejanya. Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah menumpahkan minuman di kemeja pria itu.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya, seraya berkata "Maafkan aku...sungguh maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, Tuan." Sakura mendengar pemuda itu mendecak kesal.

"Hanya minta maaf?" tanyanya mengangat sebelah alisnya, "Kalau minta maaf menyelesaikan masalah, tidak perlu ada hukum di dunia ini." lanjutnya sambil membersihkan sisa noda minuman dengan sapu tangan dari sakunya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, ia tak menyangka pemuda didepannya ini begitu sombong. Wajahnya boleh saja tampan tanpa cela, tapi sikap dan peringainya minus sekali. "Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kesal.

Dia menghela napas. "Selain meminta maaf, kau pasti paham dengan istilah tanggung jawab kan?" Sakura mendecih pelan,"Kau harus ganti rugi, nona." Sakura melotot mendengarnya, "Aku hanya meminta 200.000 ryo saja."

"APA?!" Sakura menjatuhkan tas belanjaannya. "Apa-apaan itu? kau pasti sengaja ingin memerasku kan?" Sembur Sakura sembari menunjuk-nunjuk. Pemuda itu tertawa licik. "Kemeja mana mungkin harganya sama mahalnya dengan handphone?"

Pemuda itu memegang bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, "Dengar ya 'nona ceroboh'..." Sakura mendelik pemuda itu menyebutnya ceroboh, "Aku bahkan tidak meminta gantinya dengan harga asli kemejaku ini. Aku masih berbaik hati hanya memintamu setengahnya."

Sakura menyentakkan tangan pemuda itu dari bahunya, lalu merogoh sakunya, "Ini 10.000 ryo." Pemuda itu mengernyit, saat akan memprotes Sakura memotongnya, "Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu sekarang. Barang belanjaan ini saja, temanku yang belikan. Ini kartu mahasiswaku." Sakura menyerahkannya pada pemuda itu, "Sisanya akan kubayar kalau aku sudah punya uang. Dan kartu mahasiswaku itu sebagai jaminan kalau aku tidak akan kabur."

Pemuda itu nampak tak terlalu fokus pada ucapan terakhir Sakura. Ia malah lebih tertarik membaca identitas Sakura, sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa gadis musim semi itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

" _Teme_!"

Sosok yang baru saja datang mendekat itu terengah, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia menampilkan cengiran lebarnya – senjata andalannya, untuk meredakan kemarahan sahabatnya. "Maaf, Sasuke. Tadi aku terjebak macet dijalan –" belum sampai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Oi _Teme_! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Naruto, tak digubris sama sekali oleh Sasuke. Naruto hafal betul jika Sasuke sudah tak mengindahkan panggilannya, itu artinya ia marah besar. Itulah akibatnya jika membuat seorang Uchiha menunggu lama.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Dahi Sakura mengernyit, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas kasar melihat penampilannya ini. Gaun pesta dengan warna merah menyala yang beberapa hari lalu dibelikan Ino. Sakura benar-benar merasa tak nyaman dengan gaun yang dikenakannya, menurutnya terlalu terbuka apalagi belahan dadanya sedikit rendah. Kalau bukan karena acara kampus, Sakura sudah pasti tidak mau memakainya.

Saat Sakura tiba di aula kampus, sudah ada banyak mahasiswa yang berkumpul. Sakura berusaha memfokuskan matanya mencari sahabat _blonde_ -nya itu. Sejak pagi ia tak bisa dihubungi. Sepertinya Sakura harus menelan kekecewaan karena tak menemukan sahabatnya itu hingga acara sambutan telah dimulai.

Acara dimulai dengan sambutan oleh rektor dan para dekan kampus, lalu dilanjutkan dengan pemotongan kue tart berukuran besar, seperti acara ulang tahun pada umumnya. Sakura yang sejak awal sama sekali tak bisa menikmati pesta lebih memilih duduk di salah satu sofa disudut ruangan. Sakura sedikit kesal pada Ino yang mengajaknya ke pesta ini tapi malah tidak hadir.

Sejujurnya Sakura merasa sedikit khawatir karena sejak pagi Ino sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi, entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak enak menyergap dirinya. Tidak biasanya Ino mengingkari janji tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu.

"Ah...aku haus sekali." Keluh Sakura memegangi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Ia melirik dimeja telah disediakan beberapa minuman, dan ia mengambil salah satu gelas yang tersedia dimeja.

Sakura mengerutkan hidungya saat minuman yang diminumnya mencapai tenggorokannya. "Euh...apa air soda memang seperti ini ya? Rasanya sedikit pahit." Sakura meletakkan gelas kosongnya dimeja.

Tak selang beberapa lama kemudian Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan memijat pelipisnya berharap pusing yang dirasakannya sedikit berkurang.

"Sakura..."

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. "Sai? Kau disini..hik..juga?"

Sai mendudukkan diri disebelah Sakura, ia mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Sakura. "Astaga! Apa kau menghabiskan ini Sakura?" Sai menunjuk gelas kosong yang ada dimeja.

Sakura mengangguk. "Hm..rasa air sodanya aneh..hik...Sai. Dan sekarang...hik...kepalaku jadi pusing."

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sakura tidak bisa membedakan mana air bersoda dengan wine. "Aku antar kau pulang ya? Kau sudah mabuk Sakura." Sai melingkarkan lengan kiri Sakura dibahunya tapi ditepis Sakura, ia menggeleng. "Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti itu Sakura."

Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu berujar "Kakakku bisa...hik...marah Sai. Dia tidak pernah mengijinkan...hik..aku datang ke pesta." Sai menghela napas, sebenarnya ia sedikit terkejut ternyata Sakura mempunyai kakak, ia tak pernah menceritakannya sebelumnya. "Ketempatmu saja Sai. Kau punya obat pusing kan?"

Sakura masih tidak memahami bahwa dirinya kini tengah _hangover_. Sai tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawa Sakura kerumahnya untuk meredakan mabuknya itu. Sai kembali merangkul bahu Sakura membantunya berjalan, kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan acara.

DUG!

Sakura nyaris jatuh kalau saja pria didepannya menahannya. Sai sendiri terkejut pegangannya dibahu Sakura terlepas begitu saja.

"Ah...terima kasih. Maaf dia sedang mabuk, dia tak sengaja menabrakmu." Sai melingkarkan lengan kanan Sakura dibahunya, dan melingkarkan lengan kirinya dipinggang Sakura.

"Kau? Nona ceroboh itu kan? Jadi benar kau kuliah ditempat yang sama denganku?" Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Ck...memalukan sekali, mabuk di acara seperti ini."

Sai mendengar perkataan Sasuke tapi memilih tak menggubrisnya. Sakura sendiri yang dalam keadaan _hangover_ juga tak berkomentar apa-apa untuk menanggapinya. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk menanggapi ejekan Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun segera pergi menuju tempat parkir mobil.

Sai mendudukkan Sakura dikursi depan dengan hati-hati, memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Sai bisa mencium aroma cerry bercampur alkohol dari tubuh Sakura. Ia menatap sejenak wajah Sakura, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Sai menelan ludah, merasakan darahnya berdesir. Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya, lalu menutup pintu mobil.

Sesampainya dirumah Sai memapah Sakura ke kamar tamu, merebahkan tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Saat Sai berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sakura sejenak, tangan Sakura menahannya, seraya menggumamkan "Jangan pergi, Sai."

Sai menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar membuatkanmu lemon hangat." Sakura malah semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sai. "Jangan pergi...jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Sai menghela napas. Ia tahu Sakura masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol karena itu ia bertingkah seperti ini. Sai memilih mendudukan diri ditepi ranjang untuk menenangkan Sakura sejenak.

"Kau perlu minum sesuatu untuk meredakan pusingmu, Sakura." Ujar Sai mengengusap bahu Sakura.

Sakura diam tak menanggapi, tapi kedua emeraldnya menatap dalam onyx Sai. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. "Apa kau tahu, Sai? Kedua matamu itu indah sekali." Kata Sakura menyunggingkan senyum.

Sai berjengit mendengarnya. Lidahnya mendadak kelu mendengar pujian dari Sakura yang tak biasa itu.

"Dan...aku suka senyum mu, Sai. Menurutku itu senyuman yang sangat manis, sama sekali bukan senyuman palsu seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang." lanjutnya.

Sai benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura. Gejolak aneh dalam dirinya kembali berteriak. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Sakura juga mengucapkan berbagai pujian yang membuat hati Sai meleleh.

 _Apa Sakura? Ah tidak..tidak.. dia sedang mabuk_

"Sakura, kau sedang mab-..."

Ucapan Sai terpotong begitu saja karena tiba-tiba Sakura mencium bibirnya. Sai membelalakkan matanya, berusaha mendorong Sakura tapi ia malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Sai. Sai tidak menyerah ia tetap berusaha melepaskan Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura sedang mabuk dan tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sai berusaha agar Sakura melepaskannya, kalau tidak Sai tidak berjanji akan bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

"Hh...hh...Sakura...hh...ini tidak benar. Kau sedang mabuk, kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, Sakura." Sergah Sai setelah berhasil lepas dari Sakura. Napasnya masih terengah karena ciuman tadi. Ia berdiri menjauh dari Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya tangisnya pun pecah. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang penuh derai air mata. "Maaf...maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh mengatakan ini padamu, Sai." Sakura memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. "Aku harusnya tidak membiarkan perasaan ini berkembang. Tapi aku...aku...memang jatuh cinta padamu. Aku...tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi."

Sai bingung harus berkata apa. Disatu sisi hatinya merasa senang mendengar pernyataan Sakura, tapi disisi lain ia menyangkalnya. Sakura sedang mabuk, tentu orang mabuk bisa mengatakan apa saja kan?

Sai berjalan perlahan mendekat pada Sakura. Mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang. Tangan kanannya terulur mengangkat wajah Sakura dan menghapus air matanya. "Maaf...aku..sebenarnya..." Sakura menatap penuh harap Sai. "Aku sendiri suka berada didekatmu, Sakura. Mungkin aku juga-..."

Ucapan Sai lagi-lagi terpotong karena Sakura kembali menciumnya. Kali ini bukan ciuman sepihak, awalnya Sai ragu tapi setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura Sai tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia pun membalas ciuman Sakura.

Tanpa disadari Sai mendorong Sakura perlahan hingga posisi Sai berada di atas Sakura. Mereka berdua melepas pagutan mereka. Dengan wajah memerah dan nafas yang masih tersengal, mereka saling bertatapan. Sakura mengusap pipi Sai lembut dengan tangan kanannya, Sai membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi, Sakura." Sai menyeringai, Sakura masih menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu jangan menahannya..."

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Tidur nyenyak Sakura terusik kala ia merasakan sinar hangat mentari pagi menerpa wajahnya. Dengan berat hati, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa lengket. Kepalanya pun masih terasa pusing. Dahinya berkerut ketika menyadari ada yang berbeda dari kamarnya. Sakura yakin kalau ini bukan kamar tidurnya.

Sakura berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia merintih merasakan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sakura terkejut setengah mati ketika ia baru menyadari jika dirinya kini tanpa sehelai benang pun. Rasa panik mulai melingkupi hatinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seorang pria tengah tidur membelakanginya. Apalagi pria itu bertelanjang dada.

"KYAAAAA?!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat Sai terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan mendudukkan diri diranjang. Sai sudah menduga hal ini pasti terjadi. Sakura tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Sai?! Apa...apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita berdua tidur bersama? Ini dimana? Jawab Sai! Jawab aku!" teriak Sakura gusar sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada _bed cover_ -nya.

Sai meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "Sa..sakura, ini dirumahku."

"Rumahmu? Kau membawaku kerumahmu?!" potong Sakura tak sabaran. Nafasnya memburu.

"Sakura tenanglah sebentar. Biar aku jelaskan dulu." Sakura diam memberikan tanda agar Sai segera memberinya penjelasan. "Semalam saat kau mabuk di acara ulang tahun kampus aku mau membawamu pulang kerumahmu. Tapi kau menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin kakakmu tahu kalau kau baru saja dari pesta."

Sakura melebarkan matanya. ia mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana bisa mabuk, sedangkan yang diminumnya hanya air soda. Sakura tersentak... _jangan-jangan air soda itu_

Sai merasa tegang menunggu tanggapan Sakura yang sedari tadi diam, nampak berpikir. "Sakura" panggil Sai lirih.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, dan bulir air mata pun mulai mengaliri pipinya. "Apa yang terjadi semalam, Sai? Apa yang terjadi diantara kita berdua?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Sai mengepalkan tangannya. Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi seandainya saja ia tak mengikuti nafsu sesaatnya hanya pernyataan cinta Sakura. Seharusnya ia menyadari Sakura memang dalam keadaan tidak sadar sepenuhnya, ia masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Dan sekarang tidak ada gunanya lagi menyesalinya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ujar Sai meyakinkan.

Dari jawaban Sai, Sakura sudah tahu jika semalam memang telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

"Bertanggung jawab katamu?!" suara Sakura meninggi, ia menatap nyalang Sai, "Kau sengaja memanfaatkan keadaanku untuk mendapatkan yang kau mau kan? Kau jahat Sai! Kau brengsek!"

"Kau terus menyerangku, Sakura. Kau bahkan menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Aku hanya lelaki normal, sedangkan kau terus menyerangku." elak Sai.

"Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang aku katakan tidak atas kesadaran, Sai. Seharusnya, kau mendorongku menjauh, memukulku kalau perlu! Bukannya malah..." Sakura terisak hebat, tangan kanan Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sai. "Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu, Sai!"

Sai merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura mencoba memberontak tapi Sai tak bergeming. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Tubuh Sakura berhenti meronta. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu, Sakura. Dan aku tidak peduli jika kau marah nantinya, yang jelas aku siap mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lidahnya terasa beku. Perasaan yang bercokol dihatinya campur aduk. Antara marah, senang, sedih dan juga takut. Ia takut jika kakaknya sampai mengetahui hal ini, kakaknya pasti sangat marah dan kecewa pada Sakura. Ia telah menghianati kepercayaan kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jamurlumutan462** : Ceritanya memang abal nan gaje :D tapi terima kasih udah review yak...

 **ChiweSakura** : Sasuke udah mulai muncul, meski porsinya belum besar. thanks udah review

 **Uchihaliaharuno** : Sasuke udah mulai muncul, meski porsinya belum besar. thanks udah review

 **Embunadja1** : ini udah lanjut, thanks udah review


	4. Chapter 4 : Langit Berselimut Kelabu

**Unconditional Love**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : AU, OOC (?), TYPO(s), GAJE, ABAL, I don't own that pic, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.** **Simple kan?** :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _But now I'll go sit on the floor, Wearing your clothes_

 _All that I know is, I don't know how to be something you missed_

 _Never thought we'd have last kiss_

 _Never imagined we'd end like this_

 _Your name, forever the name on my lips_

 _# Taylor Swift – Last Kiss_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Langit Berselimut Kelabu**

Meski sudah seminggu kejadian memalukan itu berlalu, Sakura tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Malam _itu_ Sakura resmi telah menanggalkan statusnya sebagai seorang gadis, memberikan harta berharganya sebagai seorang wanita pada seseorang yang belum berhak mendapatkannya. Sakura merasa dirinya kotor dan sudah rusak, ia berdosa, mengecewakan kakaknya juga.

Sakura memang menyukai Sai, ia mengakui itu. Tapi kejadian malam _itu_ , membuatnya marah dan mengubah rasa suka itu menjadi benci. Meski Sai mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab, Sakura tetap tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Sai tahu kalau Sakura mabuk malam _itu_ , tetapi dia tetap menuruti kemauannya yang ia minta tanpa kesadaran penuh. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu pun mengakui jika ia mencintai Sakura, itu hanya bualan menurut Sakura. Jika memang seorang pria mencintai wanita itu tulus, ia tidak akan merusaknya, ia akan menjaga kehormatan wanita yang dicintainya.

Sakura menghela napas berat, sedari tadi ia menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk melamun. Bahkan ia tak berniat menyentuh makanan yang mulai mendingin di meja kantin, meski sebenarnya perutnya benar-benar lapar. Masalahnya membuatnya tak berselera makan akhir-akhir ini. Tak hanya itu, bahkan Sakura juga sering ditegur para dosen karena beberapa tugas kuliah terbengkalai. Ia tahu jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut, ia tidak hanya akan kehilangan kegadisannya, tapi juga beasiswa yang sudah didapatkannya susah payah.

"Sakura..."

Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar, Sakura segera saja mengalihkan pandangannya, menoleh ke asal suara itu. _Emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna, sosok yang seminggu terakhir ini ia rindukan kehadirannya, sahabat dekatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Tengah berdiri dihadapannya, wajahnya nampak pucat tak seperti biasanya yang sarat akan sentuhan _make-up_ , lingkar mata hitam terlihat jelas di matanya. Apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini?

"Ino..." Sakura lantas berdiri dan memeluk Ino erat, melepaskan kerinduan yang membuncah dihatinya. "Kau kemana saja sih? Aku telepon tidak dijawab, sms juga tidak kau balas, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau pucat begini Ino?" cecar Sakura.

Ino memaksakan sebuah senyuman diringi air mata yang menetes dari sudut mata _aquamarine_ -nya. Sakura terkejut melihat isakan kecil dari mulut sahabatnya itu, ia kembali merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan dan berusaha menenangkannya, "Ssh...ada apa Ino?" desisnya.

"Ayahku meninggal Sakura. Kecelakaan pesawat. Tepat saat malam pesta ulang tahun kampus itu. Karena itu, aku tidak datang malam itu, maaf..." jelas Ino seraya menghapus air matanya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ayahmu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sahabat macam apa aku ini? aku malah sibuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirimu. Maafkan aku Ino...maafkan aku... Aku turut berduka cita."

Sakura menitikkan air mata, ia ikut sedih karena sahabatnya harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Ino telah kehilangan ibunya ketika masih berusia 1 tahun. Ibunya meninggal dikarenakan kanker darah yang dideritanya. Sekarang ia harus mengalami kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jidat, aku kemari juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting." Ucap Ino dengan mimik wajah serius. Sakura menatap lurus _aquamarine_ Ino, bersiap mendengarkan hal yang akan disampaikan. "Aku akan pindah dari Konoha." Mata Sakura membelalak, "Aku akan melanjutkan studiku di Hokkaido, tinggal disana bersama nenekku, Sakura. Juga sambil meneruskan salah satu bisnis ayahku."

Sakura nyaris menganga, ia merasa kenyataan baru saja menamparnya. Baru saja ia merasa lega karena sahabatnya, tempatnya berkeluh kesah dan berbagi banyak hal selama ini kembali, mengatakan bahwa Ino akan pergi meninggalkannya – _lagi_. Dan kali ini, tak akan kembali.

"Jadi kau akan pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tercekat. Ino menggigit bibirnya, ia sendiri juga sangat sedih harus berpisah dengan sahabat _pink_ -nya ini. Meski belum lama saling mengenal, Ino sudah merasa klop berbagi banyak hal dengan Sakura.

Ino kembali memeluk erat Sakura, "Maafkan aku, Saki. Kalau bukan karena permintaan nenekku, aku pasti tak akan pergi dari Konoha." Perlahan Ino melepaskan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Sakura. "Kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat email atau media sosial lainnya kan? Kita tidak akan benar-benar berpisah. Kita masih bisa tetap terus berkomunikasi." Tukasnya.

Sakura mengangguk, memaksakan senyum diwajahnya, "Iya, kita masih bisa terus berkomunikasi." Sakura harus menelan kekecewaan sekali lagi, padahal sebelumnya ia sudah berencana menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa antara dirinya dan Sai malam _itu._

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sakura mulai kembali berkutat dengan aktivitas kuliahnya. Sejujurnya ia masih merasa kehilangan sosok sahabat yang selama ini menemani harinya. Ino memang cerewet, tapi ia selalu bisa menjadi pendengar dan penasehat yang baik untuk Sakura. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini kondisi tubuhnya menurun. Ia sering merasa pusing dan juga mual. Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan pencernaannya. Sakura memang sering melupakan sarapannya, jadwal makannya sangat berantakan, ditambah semakin padatnya kegiatan kuliah. Dan mungkin faktor utamanya adalah pikiran. Ya, ia masih tidak bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Sai. Kalau kakaknya sampai tahu, ia yakin saat ini juga Sasori akan membawanya pulang ke Suna.

"Haruno-san, silahkan presentasikan tugas Anda ke depan." Kata Sarutobi Asuma, dosen mata kuliah ilmu gizi. Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sambil membawa laptop dan tentunya tugas makalahnya.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Sakura yang tengah mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya. Sesekali Sakura menyapukan pandangannya ke arah mahasiswa lain, dan berhenti pada sosok pemuda pucat yang tengah menatapnya lekat. Iris gelapnya seolah mengatakan ingin membicarakan kembali permasalahan malam _itu_. Dan Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali fokus pada penjelasannya.

"...di Amerika Serikat dan beberapa negara lain, prinsip Gizi Seimbang divisualisasikan berupa 'piramida' Gizi Seimbang. Tetapi tidak semua negara menggunakan piramida tersebut, karena disesuaikan dengan budaya dan-" Sakura merasakan ada yang bergolak diperutnya, tetapi mencoba kembali meneruskan, "dan pola makan setempat. Misalnya-" Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia harus ke toilet sekarang.

Sarutobi Asuma dan mahasiswa merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura. Menyadari tatapan bingung itu, Sakura berinisiatif mohon izin ke toliet dan terpaksa menunda presentasinya. Untungnya Asuma tidak marah karena Sakura tak mempersiapkan diri dengan baik, ia mengizinkan Sakura untuk mengulang presentasinya di pertemuan yang akan datang.

Sesampainya di toilet, Sakura tidak menunda-nunda lagi. Ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya pada wastafel, dan memuntahkan banyak cairan bening ke sana. Sambil berusaha mengatur napas yang terengah, Sakura membasuh wajahnya. Lalu mengambil obat sakit mag yang ada di saku kemejanya, kemudian meminumnya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Kenapa disaat seperti ini sih?"

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura mendapati pemuda berkulit pucat yang begitu dikenalnya tengah menunggunya dengan raut wajah cemas di depan toilet.

"Sai? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura tak habis pikir.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sai lebih memilih mengajukan pertanyaan lain "Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sai. Hanya masalah pencernaan. Makanku akhir-akhir ini kurang teratur dan mungkin kelelahan karena kegiatan kuliah."

Tidak terlihat kelegaan diwajah Sai mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sai memang selalu mengawasinya saat di kampus. Bahkan Sakura merasa Sai seperti seorang penguntit yang mengikutinya kemana pun, ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, ke laboraturium. Bahkan saat berada di dalam kelas, Sai enggan melepaskan pandangannya pada Sakura. Terkadang perhatian Sai ini membuatnya iba, Sakura merasa seperti orang yang tak peduli pada perasaan orang lain. Tapi semua itu bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sakura hanya ingin menormalkan kembali kehidupannya, tanpa melibatkan cinta di dalamnya.

"Begitu..." Sai membalikkan badannya, "jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura. Jangan sampai kau sakit." Tukasnya.

Seolah tahu bagaimana reaksi Sakura, Sai lebih memilih segera menjauh darinya. Ia masih menyesali perbuatannya di malam _itu_ , hingga membuat Sakura dingin terhadapnya. Bahkan kata maaf dan tanggung jawab pun tak bisa meluluhkan hati Sakura. Sai menyadari, perlakuan Sakura terhadapnya memang adalah hal setimpal yang pantas didapatkan akibat perbuatannya.

 _Maafkan aku, Sai_

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Beberapa benda berwarna putih dan berbentuk persegi panjang pipih itu, berserakan di lantai kamar mandi yang basah. Suara isak tangis memenuhi ruangan itu. Gadis – wanita lebih tepatnya, yang mengeluarkan suara isak tangis itu. Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin dan lembab, memeluk kedua lututnya yang tertekut sembari menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya di antara lututnya itu.

Menangis. Ia hanya ingin menangis. Menangisi nasibnya yang begitu buruk. Kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya, lalu sekarang kejadian yang menimpa dirinya sendiri. Entah berapa banyak lagi masalah yang akan datang kepadanya lagi. Ia hanya bisa menyimpan masalahnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya dalam hati Sakura menjerit ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada sahabatnya, Ino, tetapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya yang nan jauh di sana khawatir padanya.

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya yang memerah, _emerald_ nya tak lagi berbinar seperti biasanya. Sekali lagi ia mengambil salah satu benda pipih yang berserakan di lantai kamar mandi. Melihat dua garis merah yang tertera membuat Sakura menggigit bibir untuk menahan tangisnya keluar lagi.

Sakura memberanikan diri membeli benda putih pipih yang biasa disebut _tespack_ itu, setelah kekhawatirannya memuncak mengingat tamu bulanannya datang terlambat. Ia belum pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya, tapi berbeda dengan kali ini. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu yang membuatnya takut jika memang hal itu berhubungan dengan yang dia alami saat ini. Dan benar saja, semua _tespack_ yang ia beli menunjukkan hasil yang sama. Ia positif hamil. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi siapa ayah dari janin yang tengah dikandungnya saat ini. Dia Shimura Sai.

Sakura kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada tepian ranjang, setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam menangis di dalam kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, pikirannya benar-benar kacau, ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Drrt...drrrt...drrrtt...

Mendengar ponselnya bergetar, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya mengambil ponsel yang terletak di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia melebarkan matanya melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya, Sasori, kakaknya. Seketika tangannya gemetaran, ia merasakan takut yang luar biasa. Ia terkejut mengapa seolah kakaknya menelepon di saat ia memang membutuhkan teman bicara. Dengan perasaan takut yang masih menyelimuti, Sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat telepon dari kakaknya itu.

" _Kenapa lama sekali sih?"_ suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Ah...ano maaf tadi aku di kamar mandi, _niisan_." Kilah Sakura. Ia berusaha menormalkan nada bicaranya agar tak terdengar gugup.

" _Ada apa dengan suaramu? Kenapa terdengar parau? Apa kau habis menangis?"_

"A..apa? aku tidak apa-apa."

Sasori mendecak. _"Mau membohongi kakakmu sendiri, huh? Kau butuh keahlian lebih untuk itu."_ Sasori menghela napas. _"Ceritakan masalahmu. Aku siap mendengarkan."_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit keras. Berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan yang sedang dialaminya saat ini. Ia terlalu takut akan reaksi kakaknya jika sampai mengetahui hal ini. Sakura tak mau mengecewakan kakaknya, ia harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri.

"Eh...itu sebenarnya...apa _niisan_ ingat sahabatku Ino yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu?" diseberang sana Sasori menjawab 'ya', "ayahnya baru saja meninggal kecelakaan pesawat di Hokkaido. Dan setelah kejadian itu, Ino diminta neneknya untuk kembali ke Hokkaido, mengurus bisnis ayahnya di sana, sekaligus meneruskan kuliahnya di sana juga." jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Ia harap Sasori tidak akan kembali menaruh curiga padanya.

Sasori menghela napas lega. _"Aku mulai paham dari sini. Kau merasa kesepian karena sahabat terdekatmu harus pergi darimu? Dan karena kau merindukan sahabatmu itu, kau jadi menangis?"_

Sasori mendengar kekehan kecil Sakura. "Iya, _niisan_. Aku ini cengeng ya?"

Sasori tertawa keras. _"Iya kau sangat cengeng dari dulu,_ imoutou _. Maafkan kakak yang belum bisa mendampingimu saat ini."_

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

Hening sesaat menyelimuti pembicaraan mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya Sasori kembali membuka suara, "Oh...ya aku meneleponmu karena ingin memberikan kabar bagus. Bagus untukku sih, hehehe..."

"Wah...apa itu?" tanya Sakura antusias.

" _Aku diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan mainan anak-anak. Dengan gajinya yang besar, aku yakin dalam waktu dekat aku bisa segera melunasi hutang-hutang kita. Dan aku akan segera mengunjungimu,_ imoutou _."_

"Wah...itu juga kabar bagus untukku, _niisan_. Aku senang mendengarnya. Bekerjalah yang baik, jangan suka bangun kesiangan." Canda Sakura diiringi kekehan kecilnya.

Selama hampir setengah jam mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bercanda ria, melepas rindu antar saudara. Setelah mengakhiri percakapan dengan kakaknya, Sakura kembali teringat dengan permasalahannya. Soal kehamilannya. Ia harus mengambil langkah untuk masalah itu.

Jari-jari tangannya mencari kontak seseorang di ponselnya. Orang pertama yang memang berhak tahu soal kehamilannya, Shimura Sai.

" _Ya, Sakura?"_

Mendengar suara Sai, membuat nyali Sakura kembali menciut. Ia takut Sai akan mengacuhkannya meski mengetahui hal ini. Mengingat selama ini Sakura tidak pernah peduli padanya.

" _Sakura?"_ Sai terdengar tidak sabaran.

"Sai...aku..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, "aku...hamil." akhirnya kata itu pun keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Hening.

Sama sekali tak ada tanggapan dari Sai. Berulang kali Sakura memanggil namanya, sama sekali tak ada sahutan. Air mata kembali mengalir deras di pipinya. Seharusnya ia tahu jika Sai marah dan sekarang tak peduli lagi padanya. Karena kesal, Sakura langsung membanting ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sakura tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Sebelumnya ia berharap Sai akan mengatakan hal yang akan membuatnya tenang, setidaknya Sakura tak perlu merasa menghadapi maslah ini sendirian. Tapi sekarang apa? Bahkan saat di telepon, Sai tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dan hal itu sangat melukai Sakura. Ia terus memaki Sai, mengatainya pembohong besar. Sai mengingkari janjinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab.

Wanita bersurai _pink_ itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya ketika mendengar suara bel yang berulang kali dipencet. Sakura sejujurnya merasa enggan menemui tamunya itu, ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Tetapi suara bel yang berisik itu bisa memancing kemarahan tetangga sekitarnya.

Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah pucat, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu _flat_ -nya. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura mendapati sosok Sai dengan penampilan sedikit berantakan, napasnya tersengal, dan meneteng 2 kantong kresek berisi penuh. Belum sempat Sai mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura dengan kasar menutup pintu. Tetapi dengan sigap Sai menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku dengarkan! Pergi!"

Sai mendorong pintu sekuat tenaga hingga membuat Sakura nyaris jatuh jika saja Sai tidak langsung menahan tubuhnya. Sakura terus berteriak meminta dilepaskan, tetapi Sai malah merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya begitu erat.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura." Sakura mulai menghentikan gerakan melawannya, "saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau hamil. Aku merasa sangat senang, saking senangnya aku langsung lari menuju ke sini. Bahkan aku sampai tak menyadari jika ponselku jatuh di jalan."

Sakura masih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, aku mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa barang yang mungkin dibutuhkan untuk ibu hamil." Sai perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, lalu mengambil kantong kresek yang sempat ia jatuhkan di depan pintu tadi. "Aku beli susu untuk ibu hamil, beberapa vitamin, buah-buahan. Yah, aku pikir wanita hamil perlu-"

Sai tak sempat melanjutkan bicaranya karena Sakura menerjangnya, memeluknya dengan erat dan menggumamkan 'maaf' berkali-kali. Sai mengulum senyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Jangan berpikir lagi jika aku akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura. Meski kau memintaku pergi sekali pun, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu."

" _Arigatou_ , Sai." Gumam Sakura lirih.

Sakura sekarang bisa bernapas lega. Pasalnya, Sai memenuhi janjinya untuk bertanggung jawab padanya. Tidak meninggalkan dia dan calon buah hati mereka. Tetapi raut wajah Sakura kembali murung mengingat kehamilannya. Bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan kuliah kalau begini?

"Sakura ada apa?" tanya Sai cemas.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di meja makan. Sai dengan telaten menuangkan susu ibu hamil yang tadi di belinya di supermarket.

 _Emerald_ Sakura bertemu dengan iris gelap Sai. "Bagaimana dengan kuliahku, Sai? Aku pasti kehilangan beasiswaku jika ketahuan kampus bahwa aku hamil di luar pernikahan."

Sai terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara "jangan khawatir soal itu, Sakura. Jika kita menikah, kampus tidak akan mencabut beasiswamu. Kau bisa ambil cuti selama kehamilanmu."

 _Menikah? Sai baru saja mengatakan menikah?_

"Sakura?"

Panggilan Sai menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, "Ah...kau serius soal pernikahan, Sai?"

Sai mengangguk cepat. "Tentu, Sakura. Aku ingin saat anak itu lahir ia sudah dalam ikatan pernikahan yang sah." Sai menyodorkan susu yang baru saja dibuatnya, "Minumlah, setelah ini kita pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Apa?" Sakura melebarkan matanya. "untuk apa, Sai?"

Sai tertawa pelan. "Memeriksakan kandunganmu tentu saja. Aku ingin tahu berapa usia pastinya dan juga ingin tahu keadaannya."

Sontak wajah Sakura menghangat, merasakan perhatian Sai padanya. Ia merasa seperti jatuh cinta berkali-kali setiap Sai menunjukkan perasaan dan keseriusannya. Sakura tak menyesali jatuh cinta pada sosok tampan berkulit pucat itu. Sakura berharap, ia bisa hidup berbahagia dengannya.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Beberapa hari ini Sakura merasa beban hidupnya terangkat. Ia bisa tenang kembali pada aktivitas kuliahnya, meski terkadang _morning sickness_ masih ia alami. Tetapi menurut dokter yang memeriksa kandungan Sakura kemarin, mengatakan bahwa hal itu wajar dialami ibu hamil di awal trimester kehamilan. Dokter tersebut sudah memberikan beberapa vitamin dan juga obat pengurang rasa mual padanya. Mengingat hari itu, _mood_ Sakura jadi semakin membaik. Perhatian Sai padanya begitu terasa. Sai begitu antusias mendengar penjelasan dokter yang mengatakan bahwa kandungan Sakura sangat sehat dan usianya 3 minggu. Sakura dan Sang dokter bahkan sempat tertawa ketika Sai sudah tidak sabaran menanyakan jenis kelamin bayinya.

Sejak hari itu, Sai begitu protektif pada Sakura. Mengantar dan menjemputnya ke kampus, meneleponnya hampir setiap jam hanya untuk memastikan Sakura makan dengan benar dan mengkonsumsi vitamin yang diberikan dokter.

"Sai" panggil Sakura manja, Sai menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya Sakura?"

"Aku ingin _Sushi_." Pinta sakura dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya.

Satu fakta lagi yang baru diketahui oleh Sai dua hari ini. Ibu hamil biasanya mengidamkan sesuatu, dan hal itu juga dialami oleh Sakura. Sai tidak pernah keberatan menuruti permintaan seaneh apapun itu, kecuali yang diminta Sakura adalah hal yang tidak disarankan oleh dokter.

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak boleh, Sakura." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sai menahan tawa. "kau dengar sendiri kan yang dikatakan dokter? Sebaiknya ibu hamil menghindari konsumsi makanan mentah, apalagi Sushi."

Sakura masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, memalingkan wajahnya dari Sai. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat ingin makan Sushi. Sai melihat ekspresi marah kekasihnya itu, kalau sudah begini, Sakura pasti akan merajuk seharian. Efeknya ia tidak akan mau minum atau makan apapun seharian.

Sai mendesah. "Sebagai gantinya kau boleh menghajarku dengan pukulanmu seperti biasanya." Sakura menatapnya tajam, Sai hanya meringis dibuatnya. Saat di _flat_ , jika Sakura sedang merajuk, ia sering kali memukuli Sai dengan bantal hingga ia merasa puas. Kejam memang. Tapi itu diluar kendali Sakura. Sai sendiri tak keberatan dengan perlakuan Sakura itu, ia menganggap hal itu sebagai bentuk romantisme diantara mereka berdua. Aneh memang...

Terlaru larut dalam percakapan, membuat Sai dan Sakura tak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata gelap yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka dari meja kantin yang tak jauh dari mereka. Sebuah pandangan tanpa ekspresi, hanya menatap tanpa melibatkan emosi tertentu.

" _Teme_ , aku tahu kau jomblo, tapi bukan berarti kau melihat orang pacaran seperti itu dong!"

Teguran dari sahabat _blonde_ -nya itu, tak membuat Sasuke bergeming. Ia masih terus menatap pada pasangan di lain meja itu. "Mereka pacaran?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu. Aku sering kali melihat mereka datang dan pulang dari kampus bersama. Dan coba lihat- _ttebayou_ , mereka seperti perangko. Lengket terus!"

Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu menyadari sesuatu, "Tu..tunggu dulu. Apa kau suka pada Sakura-chan? Lalu kau berniat merebutnya dari kekasihnya kan?"

Naruto meringis ketika mendapatkan jitakan yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, _dobe_!"

Sasuke lebih memilih segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya menagih hutang gadis merah jambu itu. Entah mengapa melihat pasangan itu membuat Sasuke muak.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Hari ini matahari tak menampakkan sinarnya. Langit jadi terlihat lebih gelap dibanding biasanya. Sakura sendiri mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi kuliah. Entah mengapa badannya sedikit lemas hari ini. Jadi ia putuskan untuk istirahat seharian penuh untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Untungnya hari ini tidak akan menjadi hari yang membosankan, Sai akan menemaninya. Sai bolos kuliah sehari karena ingin menjaga Sakura, meski Sakura sudah melarangnya, Sai bersikeras ingin menemaninya.

Sakura sedang duduk menonton TV sambil menikmati buah apel yang baru di kupaskan Sai untuknya. Sebenarnya, Sakura sedang tidak ingin makan apel, tapi Sai bersikeras dengan mengatakan bahwa ibu hamil butuh nutrisi lebih dari orang biasa. Dan lagi-lagi sakura hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Si kecil hari ini?"

Sai menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura, wajahnya menghadap perut Sakura yang masih rata itu, seraya mengusapnya pelan.

Sakura terkikik. "Dia baik-baik saja, Sai." Sakura mengusap lembut kepala Sai.

"Ayah, ingin segera bertemu denganmu nak." Gumam Sai sambil terus mengusap perut Sakura, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Ah...iya, aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya, Sakura."

Sakura menelan potongan apel yang baru saja dikunyahnya, "Secepat ini? kau terlalu terburu-buru, Sai."

Sai menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak. Nama itu penting disiapkan sedini mungkin." Sakura tertawa pelan, mengusap lagi puncak kepala Sai. "Kalau laki-laki, aku akan memberinya nama Sanosuke. Kalau perempuan, Sachiko. Bagaimana Sakura? Bagus kan?" Sakura mengangguk antusias.

Sai beranjak dari posisinya ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering. Wajahnya nampak sangat senang ketika berbicara dengan seseorang di telponnya. Sai menatap Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya, seraya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Sai, ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Siapa yang baru saja meneleponmu?"

"Ayahku baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya, dia memintaku menjemputnya di bandara." Sakura ikut senang mendengarnya. "Dan...aku akan segera mengatakan rencana kita soal pernikahan lalu aku akan mengenalkanmu pada ayahku."

Perkataan terakhir Sai membuat senyum Sakura memudar seketika. Perasaan takut juga ragu memenuhi batinnya. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan ayah Sai. Ia takut ayah Sai akan kecewa mendengar kehamilan Sakura yang notabene diluar nikah.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sakura, Sai mengusap lembut pipi Sakura, "Jangan takut, kita akan hadapi bersama. Apapun yang akan dikatakan ayahku, aku akan tetap menikahimu. Kau bisa pegang janjiku."

Sakura menitikkan air mata bahagia. Ia bersyukur, Sai selalu bisa menguatkannya disaat rapuh dan selalu menjaganya dari apapun. Sakura tak tahu sejak kapan wajah Sai sudah begitu dekat dengannya. Perlahan Sai mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Sakura yang gugup hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Dan yang bisa ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah sapuan lembut nan hangat dibibir ranumnya. Kali ini Sakura tak menampik, bahwa ia menikmati sentuhan Sai ini. Menuntut tapi lembut. Ia membiarkan Sai mengeksplorasi mulutnya, membiarkan Sai memperdalam ciumannya.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Semalam Sakura bermimpi, melihat Sai tengah menggendong sesosok bayi mungil berkulit putih langsat seperti Sakura dan mempunyai warna rambut sewarna dengan Sai. Sakura tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan itu. Sai perlahan mendekat dan menyerahkan bayi mungil itu pada Sakura. Bayi itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya, lucu sekali. Setelah Sai mengatakan 'terima kasih', Sakura tak bisa menemukan sosoknya. Ia sudah memanggil-manggil, tapi tak ada sahutan dari Sai. Ia menghilang dari hadapannya begitu saja.

Suara kilatan petir dan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, membuat udara menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Jadi, Sakura memutuskan untuk bergelung dengan selimutnya. Untungnya disaat cuaca seperti ini, Sakura libur kuliah hari ini.

Ada perasaan khawatir saat Sakura kesulitan menghubungi Sai. Padahal Sai berjanji, setelahnya pulang dari menjemput ayahnya, ia akan menghubungi Sakura. Tapi nyatanya hingga saat ini, Sai tidak menghubunginya, bahkan ponselnya tidak aktif saat Sakura mencoba menghubunginya.

Sakura takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk saat Sai mengatakan niatnya menikahi Sakura pada ayahnya. Apa mungkin ayahnya marah dan melarang Sai berhubungan lagi dengan Sakura? Atau lebih parahnya lagi, ayah Sai akan membawanya pergi ke tempat yang jauh sehingga Sakura tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Sai?

Sakura meneteskan air mata saat memikirkan itu. Ia pasti akan merasa sangat terluka jika sampai hal itu terjadi. Sakura tak menampik, ia mulai menerima Sai dalam hatinya lagi. Ia mencintai Sai. Sai adalah sosok penting dalam hidupnya saat ini, selain kakaknya. Apalagi Sai adalah ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya.

Sakura tak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Sai hingga hari esok.

Sakura memulai hari ini dengan perasaan gundah. Ada hal aneh saat ia berada dikampus. Tak biasanya semua mahasiswa dikumpulkan di lapangan untuk berkumpul tidak di hari senin. Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya, ia melihat langit kelabu. Sejak kemarin memang hujan turun dengan derasnya, bahkan hari ini pun matahari masih enggan menampakkan wujudnya.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan berita duka pada kalian semua..." rektor Kampus mulai berbicara. "Kita telah kehilangan salah satu mahasiswa kita, yang merupakan salah satu anak dari donatur kampus kita. Telah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya. Dia adalah mahasiswa dari jurusan kedokteran, Shimura Sai..."

 **DEG!**

Sakura tak lagi mendengar penjelasan rektor kampus, setelah menyebutkan nama _itu_. Sakura merasa kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bernapas. Ia mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru saja rektor itu ucapkan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja rektor itu ucapkan. Air matanya jatuh, dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi lagi pada dirinya? Kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya?

Sakura langsung meninggalkan lapangan upacara itu begitu saja. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan kesal orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Ia terus lari, pergi ke pemakaman yang baru saja rektor itu katakan. Sakura tak menyadari ada sepasang netra _obsidian_ yang menatapnya, dan berusaha mengikutinya.

Rintik hujan yang terus jatuh membasahi bumi tak lagi dipedulikan Sakura. Meski pakaiannya nyaris basah kuyup. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya peduli pada ukiran nama pada sebuah nisan yang masih terlihat baru. Ukiran nama lelaki yang dicintainya, ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya. Sakura jatuh terduduk, air mata terus mengalir deras di pipinya. Tangannya terulur mengusap nisan itu. Tak ada kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

Tangis Sakura menjadi-jadi, ia memeluk batu nisan itu. Ia terus memanggil-manggil Sai. Dan hanya keheningan yang menyahut.

"Ini pasti bukan kau kan? Sai kekasihku, sudah berjanji padaku akan menemuiku dan membicarakan soal pernikahan kita. Kau bukan Sai! Sai tidak akan meninggalkanku!" teriak Sakura putus asa.

Takdir macam apa ini? Sakura merasa _Kami-sama_ tidak adil padanya. Baru saja ada harapan dan kebahagiaan yang diberikan padanya. Lalu sekarang dirampas begitu saja. Dan menyisakan luka yang teramat dalam, yang membuat Sakura tak tahu akan bisa bertahan lagi atau tidak.

Menangis dan menangis. Sampai tak ada air mata lagi yang tersisa. Ia berharap bahwa air matanya bisa membawa serta kesedihan yang tengah dipikulnya. Ia ingin sekali menyangkal bahwa apa yang dialaminya hari ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Gelap.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya melemas. Pandangan matanya menjadi buram. Setelahnya, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat hanya ada sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, dan mendapati gorden jendela yang berkibar ditiup angin yang masuk yang berasal dari jendela yang dibuka lebar. Sakura merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, badannya masih terasa sangat lemas untuk hanya sekedar bangun. Ia tak tahu tengah berada dimana saat ini, yang jelas bau obat-obatan ini memberinya kesimpulan bahwa dirinya sedang di ruang perawatan rumah sakit.

 **KREK!**

Suara pintu yang terbuka sontak membuat Sakura memusatkan pandangannya pada sosok yang masuk di pintu itu. Ada dua orang yang masuk, yang satu seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan satu lagi seorang pemuda dengan rambut gelap mencuatnya. Sakura mengenal sosok berambut mencuat itu. Pria yang tanpa sengaja ia tumpahi kemejanya dengan minuman.

Sakura masih terdiam, hanya memandang dua sosok itu yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Ah...dia sudah sadar rupanya, Sasuke." Ujar wanita paruh baya.

 _Oh...jadi pria menyebalkan itu namanya Sasuke?_

"Kau yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Sakura _to the point_ , suaranya masih terdengar serak.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Sekarang aku mau pulang." Sasuke menahan Sakura yang hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Kondisi badanmu masih lemah, istirahatlah sebentar, Nona." kata wanita dengan pakaian dokternya, disana tersemat _nametag_ Tsunade Senju. "Sasuke aku tinggal dulu, ada pasien yang harus aku urus." Sasuke mengangguk.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu setelah kepergian Tsunade. Sakura lebih memilih memandang ke arah matahari yang mulai nampak dari jendela, daripada menatap sosok menyebalkan dihadapannya. Sejujurnya, banyak hal yang ia tanyakan pada pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Bagaimana bisa ia membawanya kemari? Apa ia mengikutinya saat ke pemakaman? Apa dia satu kampus denganku?

Sakura mendengar Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Hei, nona ceroboh. Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seolah tidak ada aku di sini?"

"Karena aku tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu. Bukankah aku sudah berterima kasih?" kata Sakura sarkastik. Ia masih keukeuh dengan posisinya membelakangi Sasuke yang duduk di dekat ranjangnya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Oh...begitu? kalau dengan Shimura Sai, kau masih punya urusan?"

Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya sedari tadi membelakangi Sasuke, menatap nyalang padanya "Aku tidak perlu membahas masalah pribadiku dengan orang asing sepertimu!"

"Masalah? Masalah seperti...kehamilan yang kau maksud?" Sakura membulatkan matanya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan amat terkejut, Sasuke mendenguskan tawa "kau mau tahu darimana aku tahu bahwa kau sedang hamil?"

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas Sasuke.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis khasnya. "apa bayi yang kau kandung itu...anak Sai?"

"CUKUP!" bentak Sakura dengan napas yang mulai memburu. "Kubilang cukup! Jangan campuri urusanku lagi, Sasuke! Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Aku bersedia membantumu."

"Apa maksudmu? Bantuan apa?" potong Sakura tak sabaran.

"Aku bersedia menjadi ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung." Sakura melebarkan matanya, "Menikahlah denganku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Author's Note:**

Eksistensi Sai cuma sampai di chapter ini. Di chap selanjutnya, Sasuke mulai memegang peranan utamanya :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Hidup Yang Baru

**Unconditional Love**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : AU, OOC (?), TYPO(s), GAJE, ABAL, I don't own that pic, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.** **Simple kan?** :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Aku lah yang tetap memelukmu erat_

 _Saat kau berpikir mungkinkah berpaling_

 _Aku lah yang akan menenangkan badai_

 _Agar tetap tegar kau berjalan nanti_

 _# Virzha – Aku Lelakimu_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Hidup Yang Baru**

Badai pasti berlalu. Hal itu memang benar, tapi bukan berarti tidak akan ada lagi badai yang datang bukan?

Ketika kau merasa di puncak keputusasaan, ada seseorang yang menawarkan pertolongan padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Hal itu yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Haruno Sakura. Baru saja ia merasa nyawanya seakan tercabut, saat mendengar berita kematian lelaki yang ia cintai. Lalu ada orang lain yang tak pernah ia duga menawarkan diri sebagai pengganti ayah dari bayi yang tengah dikandungnya. Laki-laki yang menurutnya sombong dan selalu berkata kasar padanya, yang menilai seolah uang bisa menyelesaikan segalanya. Laki-laki tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

" _Aku bersedia menjadi ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung." Sakura melebarkan matanya, "Menikahlah denganku..."_

 _Sakura hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya. Lelaki yang bahkan meninggalkan kesan jelek di matanya ini malah menawarkan sebuah pernikahan?_

" _A..apa?! kau sudah gila, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura dibalas seringaian oleh Sasuke, "dengar...aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari orang sepertimu!"_

 _Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Oh ya? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menggugurkan bayi itu? kau tega membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri?"_

 _Sakura terdiam menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Tangan kanannya terulur mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Air matanya kembali mengalir, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sempat berpikir untuk melenyapkan janin yang dikandungnya. Darah dagingnya. Peninggalan Sai yang berharga. Tegakah?_

" _Kenapa diam? Apa benar dugaanku bahwa kau-"_

" _CUKUP!"Sakura memejamkan mata seraya menutup kedua telinganya, "Kenapa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau peduli padaku?! Kenapa kau merasa harus menolongku, hah?" Sakura menekankan pada kata 'harus'._

 _Sasuke mendesah pelan, sebelum akhirnya menjawab "karena aku ingin membuat ibuku bahagia. Aku ingin mengalihkan kesedihannya karena kepergian kakakku. Apa itu cukup memberimu jawaban?"_

Emerald _Sakura yang berkaca-kaca menatap_ onyx _Sasuke dalam. Jujur, alasan Sasuke sedikit menyentuh hati Sakura. Membahagiakan orang tua adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilakukannya, karena sebelum bisa melakukannya Sakura sudah kehilangan mereka berdua._

" _Lalu kenapa harus aku, Sasuke? Aku yakin kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis di luar sana dengan apa yang kau punya. Perempuan yang lebih sempurna dibanding aku." Ucap Sakura tak habis pikir._

" _Karena kau pernah menyelamatkan nyawa ibuku." Ujar Sasuke singkat._

Emerald _Sakura melebar lagi. Bertemu Sasuke hanya terjadi dua kali dalam hidupnya, lalu bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan ibu Sasuke? Kapan? Dimana?_

 _Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat bingung. "Kau pernah menyelamatkan wanita korban tabrak lari bukan?"_

 _Sakura menerawang, mencoba mengingat kejadian yang telah ia lewati di Konoha. Ia tersentak ketika ia mengingat kejadian yang memang cukup lama. Saat Sakura baru 3 minggu berada di Konoha. Waktu itu ia baru saja pulang berbelanja barang kebutuhan sehari-hari di minimarket perempatan jalan dekat tempat tinggalnya. Ia melihat sosok wanita tergeletak di seberang jalan, tak jauh dari minimarket. Sakura yang melihat itu bergegas mengeceknya, ternyata dugaannya benar. Wanita yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu terlihat seperti korban kecelakaan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung menelepon ambulance lalu membawanya ke rumah sakit._

 _Betapa paniknya Sakura saat dokter yang menangani wanita itu mengatakan bahwa wanita itu kehilangan banyak darah karena luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, terutama kepala. Sakura langsung berinisiatif mendonorkan darahnya, karena kebetulan golongan darah Sakura sama dengan wanita itu._

" _Ja...jadi kau..."_

 _Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku putra dari wanita yang kau selamatkan. Aku belum sempat berterima kasih padamu, tapi untungnya aku cukup mengingatmu saat kau baru keluar dari ruangan ibuku."_

 _Sakura tak menyangka jika kejadian itu bisa menghubungkannya dengan Sasuke. Saat menolong wanita itu, Sakura tak pernah berpikir akan mendapat balasan seperti ini. Ia hanya melakukan hal yang memang seharusnya dilakukan, menolong orang lain yang membutuhkan bantuan tanpa pamrih._

 _Tatapan Sakura meredup. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini hanya karena aku pernah menolong ibumu, Sasuke. Sebuah pernikahan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang aku lakukan di masa lalu."_

 _Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat "aku tidak suka berhutang budi pada orang lain, Nona ceroboh!" celetuk Sasuke._

 _Saat Sakura hendak membalas, Sasuke berkata lagi "saat kau tengah berbadan dua, kau tidak boleh memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau juga harus memikirkan kehidupannya di masa datang, Sakura. Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi cemoohan karena dia lahir di luar nikah? Dia juga butuh sosok ayah dalam hidupnya bukan?"_

 _Pernyataan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura mencelos. Hatinya seakan tercubit. Sakura tak pernah memikirkannya sejauh itu. Ia hanya berpikir akan berusaha keras menjaga dan membesarkannya seorang diri tanpa berpikir bagaimana kelak ia di pandang oleh orang lain._

Sakura menangkup wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Perkataan Sasuke waktu itu memang benar, tidak seharusnya Sakura bersikap egois tanpa berpikir akibat yang akan ditanggung calon buah hatinya. Sakura mengelus pelan lagi perutnya yang masih rata seraya mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali.

Sakura mengusap air matanya, lalu mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja. "Halo...Sasuke? aku...aku mau menikah denganmu."

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya ada keheningan. Sasuke fokus dengan menyetirnya, sedangkan Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Terlihat seolah hanya raganya yang ada di sini tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Sasuke memahami perasaan Sakura yang kacau, bukan salahnya jika Sakura bersikap seperti sekarang. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai memang sangat menyakitkan bahkan jika seseorang tak sanggup memikulnya, ia bisa saja mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi Sasuke bersyukur, ia datang di saat yang tepat. Di saat Sakura merasa dipuncak keputusasaannya, di saat ia tak punya seseorang untuk menopang hidupnya.

Sakura mulai terlihat tegang saat mobil Sasuke mulai memasuki pelataran Mansion Uchiha. Rumah bergaya Eropa klasik itu terlihat sangat luas hanya dengan melihatnya dari bagian luar saja. Di depan rumah itu juga terdapat kolam ikan, dan juga taman bunga yang terlihat sangat terawat. Saat Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan, ada beberapa orang yang Sakura duga adalah pelayan Sasuke, menunduk hormat pada Sasuke.

"Kau siap?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke saat mereka berdua telah berada tepat di depan pintu rumah. Dengan sedikit ragu Sakura tetap mengangguk. Tanpa di duga, Sasuke langsung meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya erat. Sasuke memberikan senyum tipis yang seolah mengatakan 'percayalah padaku'.

Atmosfir ketegangan mulai melanda sejak ke dua orang tua Sasuke sudah duduk di hadapan keduanya. Sakura hanya memilin ujung bajunya, menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat takut. Sasuke sendiri yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi menegangkan saat menghadapi ayahnya, hanya menampilkan wajah datar dan tenang yang menjadi khasnya.

"Siapa gadis cantik ini, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ibu ingat saat ibu mengalami kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu?" Mikoto mengangguk langsung, "dia gadis yang menolong ibu waktu itu."

Mata Mikoto langsung berbinar, ia menutup mulut dengan salah satu tangannya, "Ja...jadi kau gadis yang menolongku waktu itu?" Sakura mengangguk malu-malu, "Ya...Tuhan! bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya Sasuke? Ibu bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih padanya."

"Saat ibu masih belum sadarkan diri, aku melihat dia keluar dari ruangan ibu." Mikoto mengangguk paham, "aku sendiri tak menyangka ternyata dia satu kampus denganku."

"Jadi kau yang menyelamatkan istriku?" Fugaku, ayah Sasuke mulai angkat bicara, Sakura mengangguk sekali lagi. "Terima kasih, kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa istriku." Ucap Fugaku tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengangguk kaku. "Ah... _ano_ sama-sama. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan."

Mikoto tertawa pelan, sedangkan Fugaku hanya menampilkan senyum tipis khas Uchiha. Mata Mikoto memicing saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik antara putranya dengan Sang gadis.

"Apa kalian berdua pacaran, hm?" tanya Mikoto mengerling jahil.

Sakura tercekat, ia melirik Sasuke yang terlihat tidak tegang sama sekali dari awal pembicaraan. Sakura cukup salut, Sasuke bisa tenang menghadai situasi seperti ini.

"Hn...seperti yang kalian lihat. Dan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu mengenai hubungan kami." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Fugaku menangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentang apa itu?"

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, jari-jarinya mulai terlihat tidak tenang lagi. Ini saat-saat yang paling menegangkan.

"Aku ingin menikahinya, Ayah...Ibu..." ujar Sasuke tanpa keraguan

"Wah...ibu senang mendengarnya, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu ragu, ayah dan ibumu pasti merestui kalian berdua. Ya kan _anata_?" kata Mikoto antusias sembari menepuk pelan lengan suaminya.

Berbeda dengan Mikoto yang terlihat begitu antusias dengan pernyataan Sasuke, Fugaku terlihat sebaliknya. "Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Kau masih kuliah, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak jika dilihat dari _situasi_ kami sekarang ini."

Fugaku megernyit. "Situasi apa yang kau maksud?"

Genggaman Sasuke pada Sakura terlepas, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah perut datar Sakura. "Dia sedang hamil, ayah. Karena itu aku ingin segera menikah."

Hening.

Fugaku dan Mikoto terlihat membelalakkan matanya. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke mengenai kehamilan. Mereka tak menyangka jika putra kebanggan mereka akan melakukan hal _itu_.

"Kau menghamilinya?!" teriak Fugaku beranjak dari duduknya. Mikoto berusaha menenangkan suaminya dan memintanya kembali duduk untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke lebih lanjut.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Salah. Ini salah. Tidak seharusnya Sasuke berbohong kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke bukan orang yang menghamilinya, bukan ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya. Lalu mengapa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu?

Sakura yang merasa situasi ini semakin runyam berinisiatif angkat bicara, "Ah...itu sebenarnya..."

"Diamlah Sakura!" cegah Sasuke tegas, "biar aku yang bicara dengan mereka. Ini salahku dan ini tanggung jawabku."

 _Tidak! Ini salah, Sasuke! Tidak seharusnya kau sampai berbohong seperti itu! Hentikan!_

Fugaku terperangah ketika melihat putra bungsunya itu tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya. Mikoto sendiri tak menyangka putranya sampai berbuat sejauh ini demi menyatakan kesungguhannya menikahi Sakura.

"SASUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Fugaku cukup keras. Ini pertama kalinya ia berteriak saat marah pada putranya. Biasanya ia lebih memilih meredam emosinya lalu memberikan nasehat. Menurut Fugaku, kali ini perbuatan Sasuke sudah melebihi batas kesabarannya.

"Aku mohon restui Kami berdua. Aku tahu aku salah sudah melakukan _nya_ , tapi tidak dengan bayi itu. Dia berhak mendapat kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya." Pinta Sasuke seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

Memohon adalah hal yang tidak pernah Sasuke lakukan selama ini. Jika ia sangat menginginkan sesuatu, ia kan berusaha dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Sejak kecil Sasuke memang di didik untuk mandiri meski segala kebutuhan hidupnya masih sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawab kedua orang tua Sasuke. Tapi, demi Sakura, Sasuke rela memohon seperti ini pada orang tuanya.

Fugaku berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Putranya bahkan memohon padanya sampai seperti ini.

"Fugaku, biarkan Sasuke menikahinya." Fugaku menatap tajam istrinya. "semua sudah terjadi, dan bagaimana pun bayi itu calon cucu kita kan? Jadi tidak akan berpengaruh pada nama baik Uchiha, jika Sasuke menikahinya." Tukas Mikoto.

Fugaku termenung. Yang dikatakan istrinya memang benar juga. bagaimana pun bayi yang tengah dikandung kekasih Sasuke itu adalah cucunya. Darah Uchiha mengalir dalam darahnya. Itu berarti bayi itu juga tanggung jawabnya, sebagai calon kakeknya kelak.

Fugaku menghela napas, lalu menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk kembali. "Baiklah, nikahi dia. Aku tidak ingin calon cucuku kekurangan kasih sayang keluarga."

Sasuke tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, Ayah...Ibu..."

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Senyuman puas dari wanita cantik berambut merah itu berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman paksa yang terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura. Ia tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Calon istri Uchiha Sasuke itu tengah melakukan fitting gaun pengantin yang akan dikenakannya ketika acara resepsi pernikahan nanti. Gaun berwarna putih tanpa lengan terlihat begitu elegan dan pas di tubuh Sakura.

Masih sulit rasanya bagi Sakura untuk mempercayai bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Mengingat beberapa hari lalu ia dan Sasuke sempat bertengkar hebat sesaat setelah pulang dari Mansion Uchiha. Kebohongan Sasuke lah yang membuat Sakura marah besar. Tetapi Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan bahwa tidak akan terjadi hal buruk ke depannya, orang tua Sasuke tidak perlu tahu bahwa janin yang dikandung Sakura bukan lah darah dagingnya. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan Sasuke, ia juga tak mungkin membatalkan pernikahan ini begitu saja setelah perjuangan yang Sasuke lewati demi mendapat restu orang tuanya.

"Oi, Sasuke... bagaimana gaun rancanganku? Bagus kan?" seru Karin sembari memegang bahu Sakura, mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti.

Sasuke yang sedari sibuk membaca majalah bisnis yang ada di butik Karin, mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga wajahnya. Ia nampak terkejut, beranjak dari duduknya dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan majalah yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Sasuke tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, tetapi wajahnya yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh membuat tawa Karin meledak.

"Coba lihat tampangmu itu Sasuke! Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat gadis cantik saja. kau bahkan terlihat lebih bodoh dari sepupuku Naruto." ejek Karin setelahnya suara tawanya kembali menggema.

Sasuke mendengus, memilih tidak membalas ejekan Karin dan berjalan mendekat pada Sakura. Mata gelapnya kembali menatap wajah cantik Sakura. Tidak ada emosi apapun, tapi ia merasakan seperti kedua _emerald_ Sakura itu tengah memancarkan kesedihan. Melihatnya membuat keinginan Sasuke untuk segera menikahi Sakura semakin kuat. Ia akan menjaga dan membahagiakan Sakura meski pernikahan ini tidak di dasari perasaan cinta.

Karin memutar bola matanya. "Lanjutkan kemesraan kalian di rumah" sindir Karin, lalu menatap malas Sasuke, "Jadi bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kau mau ambil gaun ini?"

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak paham soal _fashion_. Terserah kau saja."

Komentar dingin Sakura membuat hati Sasuke kembali mencelos. Tapi ia tak membalas dengan kata-kata pedas yang biasa ia ucapkan, ia cukup tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Sakura. Ia mencoba memahami keadaan Sakura yang sedang hamil. Emosi wanita hamil memang labil, anggap saja seperti itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli gaun yang baru saja dicoba Sakura. Menurutnya, Sakura tetap cantik meski mengenakan piyama sekalipun.

Setelah fitting baju pengantin, mereka berdua mencari cincin pernikahan, dan lagi-lagi pendapat Sasuke hanya mendapat komentar dingin dari Sakura. Sasuke mencoba memperbanyak stok kesabarannya, karena ia lah yang menginginkan pernikahan ini. Ia sendiri yang bertekad menjadi ayah pengganti dari bayi yang dikandung Sakura, meski sejujurnya ia tak tahu apa ia akan sanggup mengemban tugas sebagai seorang ayah.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Pagi ini, Sakura disibukkan dengan kegiatan administrasi cuti dari perkuliahan. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa masih sanggup menjalankan perkuliahan tetapi Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya, ia hanya ingin Sakura fokus pada kehamilannya. Alasan Sasuke itu cukup masuk akal, mengingat kegiatan perkuliahan tidaklah ringan. Memakan banyak tenaga fisik juga mental. Sasuke takut jika sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih melanjutkan perkuliahannya, karena ia mengambil kelas karyawan yang hanya masuk di hari jumat dan sabtu.

Sedih. Hal itulah yang kini tengah menyelimuti benak Sakura. Demi kehamilan ini, ia pada akhirnya harus menunda perkuliahannya yang baru berjalan 2 semester. Sakura tak menyalahkan janinnya. Tidak sama sekali. Ia justru menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, semua ini terjadi karena kecerobohannya. Tidak mengindahkan larangan kakaknya untuk berada jauh darinya. Kalau saja Sakura tidak ngotot minta kuliah di Konoha mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.

Semua sudah terjadi, itulah kenyataan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri begitu saja. Bayi yang tengah dikandungnya adalah tanggung jawabnya bagaimana pun juga. Dan Sakura sudah berjanji akan menjaga benih dari lelaki yang ia cintai. Ia sudah kehilangan Sai, dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan bayinya juga. Sakura tidak ingin bersikap egois, hanya karena impiannya menjadi dokter tertunda, pertumbuhan janinnya terganggu.

Sakura menyesap susu ibu hamil kemasan kotak yang baru saja ia beli di Supermarket. Saat ini ia sedang butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya, memantapkan hatinya soal pernikahan dengan Sasuke. Duduk di arel taman menurut Sakura adalah pilihan yang bagus. Udara yang bersih dan didukung dengan lingkungan yang nyaman, membuat Sakura bisa rileks.

Tanpa Sakura sadari ia tersenyum tipis melihat beberapa anak berumur sekitar 5 tahunan sedang bermain di depannya, bernyanyi dengan ceria, tertawa cekikikan, saling berkejar-kejaran. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan ia akan resmi menjadi seorang ibu. Hal yang belum terpikirkan olehnya selama ini. Ia hanya sibuk memikirkan bagaimana bisa membantu Sang kakak untuk melunasi hutang dan mencapai impiannya, tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti sekarang ini. Ia masih sangat labil untuk menjadi orang tua, masih sangat awam. Bahkan Sakura sama sekali tak memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup bagaimana menjadi ibu yang baik. Ia takut jika kelak ia tidak mendidik buah hatinya dengan benar.

Sakura menatap perut dan mengelusnya. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sebagai orang tua yang baik, dalam hati ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan anaknya kelak, bahkan mengorbankan nyawa sekali pun akan Sakura lakukan. Pernikahannya dengan Sasuke juga termasuk langkah awal Sakura membahagiakan anaknya, ia tak mau jika nantinya anaknya akan kekurangan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Terlebih, perkataan miring orang lain jika sampai Sakura melahirkan tanpa seorang suami di sisinya. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan hidup berat yang akan dilalui buah hatinya.

 _Drrrt...Drrrtt...Drrrtt..._

Mata Sakura melebar menatap nama kontak yang tertera, senyumnya terkembang begitu saja. Ia merasa sangat senang, orang yang begitu dirindukannya menelepon di saat yang tepat.

"Halo-..."

" _SAKURAAA?!"_

Suara panggilan yang lebih mirip teriakan itu sontak membuat Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Suara yang Sakura yakini cukup membuat gendang telinganya pecah. Siapa lagi yang punya suara itu selain...

"INO?! Jangan berteriak ditelepon! Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli, Hah?!" protes Sakura kesal.

" _Kau sendiri mau membuat jantungku lepas?! Tolooooong katakan padaku sekarang juga bahwa berita yang kubaca saat ini hanya_ hoax _!"_

Sakura mengernyit. "Berita apa yang kau maksud?"

" _Uchiha Sasuke pebisnis tampan nan kaya raya akan segera menikahi kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura. Apa maksudnya ini?!"_ jerit Ino frustasi.

 _Kami-sama_...Sakura benar-benar tak menyangka berita mengenai perikahannya sudah tersebar luas di media massa. Pantas saja saat Sakura mengurus administrasi cuti di kampusnya, semua sorot mata yang di arahkan padanya terlihat seperti ingin membunuh (terutama wanita). Ternyata semua sudah tahu kalau Sakura akan menikah dengan Sasuke.

"Yah...itu benar, Ino." Jawab Sakura datar.

" _Bunuh aku sekarang juga, Sakura!"_ Sakura melongo mendengarnya, _"Bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengan Sasuke? Kapan kau pacaran dengannya, hah? Kenapa tidak menceritakannya padaku?!"_

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. "Ceritanya panjang, Ino-pig. Saat kau ke Konoha aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Lagipula hanya menikah dengan Sasuke mengapa kau heboh begitu sih?"

" _Apa katamu?! Tentu saja aku heboh! Memangnya kau tidak tahu Sasuke? Dia pebisnis sukses termuda di jepang, otaknya yang terkenal jenius, wajahnya yang...ah...aku rela kalau dia mau menjadikanku istri kedua. Hahahaha..."_

Sakura melotot. "Dasar!" Sakura mengambil jeda sesaat, kemudian berkata, "aku sudah mengirimkan undangan untukmu, Ino. Seharusnya hari ini sudah sampai."

" _Mungkin nanti sore sampai. Yang jelas saat aku di sana nanti kau harus menceritakan semuanya, Sakura. Se-mu-a-nya! Mengerti?"_

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, lalu meng-iya-kan. Ino tidak akan mengampuninya kali ini kalau sampai ada lagi hal yang dirahasiakan Sakura. Memang sudah seharusnya Ino tahu mengenai kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa kali ini.

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

 _BRAK!_

Suara gebrakan pintu yang cukup keras itu mengagetkan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk memeriksa dokumen di meja kerjanya. Ia ingin sekali melempar asbak di mejanya kalau saja orang yang masuk seenaknya sendiri itu orang lain, tetapi...

"TEMEEEEEE?!"

Sasuke hanya menatap datar sahabat _blonde_ -nya yang terlihat kesulitan mengatur napas, wajahnya memerah menahan marah, tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa buat keributan di kantorku, hm?" tanya Sasuke santai.

Naruto menggebrak meja. "Yang 'ada apa' itu kau, _Teme_!" Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke, "kudengar dari sepupuku, kau akan menikah. Kau memesan gaun pengantin padanya. Apa itu benar?!"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn, kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu?! Kenapa aku tahu malah dari sepupuku hah? Kau anggap apa aku, Sasuke?" ekspresi Naruto dibuat sedih, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Siapa gadis itu? siapa yang akan kau nikahi?!"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Haruno Sakura, mantan kekasih Shimura Sai."

Jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto melongo. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya itu bisa mendapatkan Sakura kekasih Sai. Padahal Sai baru saja meninggal, tetapi secepat itu Sakura mendapat penggantinya.

"K-kau...tidak membunuhnya kan, Sasuke?" Sasuke mendelik, "a..aku tidak menuduhmu _dattebayou_ , aku hanya merasa aneh. Semua seperti sebuah kebetulan." Ujar Naruto gelagapan.

"Aku bukan orang sejahat itu, _Dobe_. Semua itu takdir." Sasuke kembali menekuri dokumennya, "kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, keluarlah dari kantorku. Aku sibuk."

Naruto mendengus. "Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku?" Sasuke mendongak, kembali menatap tajam Naruto, "kau menyukai Sakura-chan kan? Dasar _tsundere_!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, sembari mengambil langkah seribu sebelum mendapat amukan dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Dan hari pernikahan itu pun tiba.

Hanya butuh waktu 2 minggu bagi keluarga Uchiha itu untuk membuat persiapan pernikahan yang bisa dikategorikan mewah ini. Tentunya ini semua tak lepas dari campur tangan Fugaku dan Mikoto selaku orang tua Sasuke. Semua berjalan lancar, kecuali kesiapan hati pasangan pengantin baru itu. Pernikahan ini tidak di dasari cinta, hanya karena rasa tanggung jawab. Sasuke sendiri masih sulit memahami mengapa dirinya begitu bersikeras untuk menikahi Sakura. Ia hanya tidak suka melihat air mata Sakura. Entah mengapa ekspresi wajah sendu Sakura begitu mengganggunya. Apa mungkin yang dikatakan Naruto soal perasaannya itu benar, bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura? Atau semua hanya karena balas budi, karena Sakura telah menyelamatkan nyawa ibunya?

Apapun itu yang jelas Sasuke tidak akan mundur lagi, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Harga dirinya tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, setelah perjuangannya mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang tuanya. Meski mereka berdua tidak mengetahui bahwa bayi yang dikandung Sakura bukanlah anak Sasuke.

Sakura mulai berjalan memasuki altar, ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang dipesannya pada Karin hingga membuat para tamu undangan menatap kagum padanya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, yang terlihat tampan dengan _tuxedo_ yang dikenakannya. Keduanya mengucap janji setia di hadapan pendeta dan juga para tamu undangan. Tidak ada keraguan dalam mereka berdua mengucap sumpah itu, mereka sudah yakin tidak akan mundur lagi. Ini pilihan keduanya.

"Pengantin pria dipersilahkan mencium pengantin wanita." Ucap Sang pendeta.

"CIUM YANG MESRA, TEME?!"

Teriakan memalukan itu berasal dari sahabat _blonde_ -nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Ia memang tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mempermalukan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap tajam Naruto yang cekikikan menahan tawa. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang terlihat tegang, ia menelan ludah. Ia tahu Sakura terlihat tidak siap harus melakukan ini.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, menangkupkan tangan kanannya di wajah Sakura. Dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di dahinya. Sasuke tersenyum setelahnya pada Sakura yang sedari tadi menutup mata karena gugup setengah mati. Jujur saja, Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan menciumnya di dahi. Sakura balas tersenyum, dan tak lama kemudian terdengarlah riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan.

Perempuan cantik berambut _blonde_ itu memeluk Sakura erat. Ia terlihat cantik dengan balutan dress malam berwarna biru dongker. "Selamat Sakura... Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu."

"Terima kasih, Ino-pig." Kata Sakura seraya melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau terlihat cantik sekali malam ini." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ino tertawa pelan. "Pengantin wanita yang paling canting dong!" gantian Sakura tertawa, Ino membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura, "kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, jidat."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Sudah ia duga bahwa Ino tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengorek kebenaran soal pernikahan ini. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya besok. Tunggu aku di cafe biasanya jam 3 sore." Ino mengangguk antusias, membuat Sakura tertawa melihatnya.

"Oh...dan jangan lupa bonus cerita malam pertama." Ino mengedip jahil, dibalas pukulan pelan di lengan Ino.

Malam pertama.

Sakura hampir melupakan hal itu. Meski pernikahannya tidak di dasari cinta, tapi tetap saja ini adalah sebuah pernikahan. Dimana Sang suami punya hak terhadap Sang istri begitu pula sebaliknya. Sebelumnya diantara Sakura dan Sasuke juga tidak membahas mengenai apa saja yangb boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Sakura merutuk dalam hati, ia benar-benar lupa akan hal sensitif semacam ini.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat, sekarang Sakura sedang duduk di ranjang yang nantinya akan ditempati berdua dengan Sasuke. Sakura sudah mengganti baju pengantinnya dan juga sudah membersihkan wajahnya dari make up. Kegiatan pernikahan yang begitu melelahkan, setelah resepsi pernikahan acara tak lantas selesai, Sakura dan Sasuke masih harus menemui tetua dari keluarga Sasuke. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis. Sasuke yang menyadari wajah letih Sakura, menyuruhnya masuk kamar terlebih dahulu karena Sasuke masih harus menemui relasi bisnisnya.

Sakura duduk bersandar di ranjang, jemarinya memainkan ujung piyamanya. Hatinya benar-benar gelisah. Ia merasa belum siap mengenai _malam pertama_. Ia takut jika Sasuke menuntut hak-nya, dan Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

 _Tunggu...aku kan sedang hamil? itu bisa jadi alasan yang bagus untuk menolak Sasuke_

Sakura tersenyum puas saat menemukan solusi _malam pertama_ -nya. Ia yakin Sasuke tidak akan memaksa Sakura melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri.

Malam mulai larut. Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan wajah kusut, ia sangat lelah melewati serangkaian ritual pernikahan dengan Sakura, belum lagi harus menemui rekan bisnisnya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan 23.00. Ia yakin Sakura pasti sudah lelap dalam tidurnya.

 _ **KLEK!**_

Saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Sasuke mendapati ruang kamarnya begitu gelap. Ia berinisiatif menyalakan lampu, ia terkejut melihat Sakura tidur sambil duduk bersandar di ujung ranjang. Sasuke mengulum senyum melihatnya. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, Sasuke membetulkan posisi tidur Sakura agar lebih nyaman. Menaikan selimut sebatas dada. Lalu Sasuke naik ke sisi ranjang yang lain.

Sejujurnya ia sedikit kecewa karena belum sempat bicara dengan Sakura di malam pernikahan mereka. Banyak hal yang perlu mereka bicarakan untuk ke depannya. Tapi apa mau di kata, Sakura terlihat sangat lelah hingga ketiduran menunggu Sasuke. Masih dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya, Sasuke enggan mengalihkan _onyx_ -nya dari wajah tidur damai Sakura. Tangannya tergerak menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi kelopak matanya, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya perlahan.

"Sai..."

Igauan Sakura membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya mencium dahi Sakura.

"...Sai...kumohon jangan pergi..."

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia tak menyangka bahkan dalam tidur Sakura pun, pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih menguasainya. Sasuke merasakan batinnya teriris, entah berapa lama Sasuke dapat bertahan dengan Sakura yang masih mencintai Sai, lelaki yang bahkan sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Saya ngga tahu ini sudah _hurt_ apa belum :D saya ngga pandai membuat dialog yang bisa ngiris bawang eh maksudnya ngiris hati :D

 **Thanks For Reviewing:**

 **Jamurlumutan462, hanazono yuri, tessatarigan, Bang Kise Ganteng, zehakazama, embun adja1, ryouta sakura, Daun Momiji, Young Lee, williewillydoo**

* * *

Q: Sasuke suka saku?  
A : Keliatan ya? :D

Q: Sakura ada hutang apa dengan Sasuke?  
A: Hutang kemeja yang ngga sengaja ditumpahi minuman sama Saku. Lebih lengkapnya di chap 3

Q: Apa jangan2 nanti Sakura juga keguguran?  
A: Ngga kok, tenang aja :D

Q: Akan banyak chapter kah?  
A: beberapa chapter lagi. Ngga bisa mastiin berapa chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 : Memahamimu

**Unconditional Love**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), GAJE, ABAL, I don't own that pic, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.** **Simple kan?** :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Aku bisa membuatmu_ _  
_ _Jatuh cinta kepadaku_ _  
_ _Meski kau tak cinta kepadaku beri sedikit waktu_ _  
_ _Biar cinta datang karena telah terbiasa_

 _Simpan mawar yang kuberi_ _  
_ _Mungkin wanginya mengilhami_ _  
_ _Sudikah dirimu untuk kenali aku dulu_ _  
_ _Sebelum kau ludahi aku_ _  
_ _Sebelum kau robek hatiku_

 _# Dewa 19 – Risalah Hati_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Memahamimu**

Ia tersenyum puas menatap hasil kerja kerasnya sedari pagi buta. Ia tahu meski ia tak terlalu ahli dalam urusan dapur setidaknya ia juga tidak payah. Sejak kehilangan kedua orang tuanya membuatnya mandiri dalam banyak hal, salah satunya memasak. Sakura bukanlah wanita yang awam memasuki dapur. Dalam hati ia berharap masakannya ini bisa membuat suaminya merasa puas. Yah, meski ini bukan pernikahan yang di dasari oleh cinta, tetapi tetap saja Sakura menghormati ikatan suci ini. Ia menghargai posisi Sasuke sebagai suaminya, untuk itulah ia akan berusaha menerima kehadiran Sasuke diantara dirinya dan calon buah hatinya. Ia akan berusaha keras menjadi istri yang baik.

Dengan pelan wanita bersuari merah jambu itu membuka pintu kamarnya, sebisa mungkin ia tak membuat suara gaduh yang bisa membuat kaget Sang suami yang tengah tidur dengan lelapnya. Sakura tahu suaminya pasti sangat lelah karena pesta pernikahan mereka kemarin. Bahkan saat Sakura mulai mengantuk pukul setengah sebelas malam, Sasuke tak kunjung memasuki kamar mereka. Entah jam berapa Sasuke masuk, saat pagi membuka mata, Sakura sudah melihat suaminya itu tidur lelap memunggunginya.

"Sasuke"

Sakura menggoyang pelang bahu suaminya itu. ia berniat membangunkan Sasuke agar segera membersihkan diri dan sarapan bersama dengannya. Tapi Sasuke malah semakin meringkuk, mengeratkan selimutnya. Membuat Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Sasuke, kau bisa terlambat ke kantor nanti." Celetuk Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke malah mengganti posisinya memunggungi Sakura.

"SASU- Kyaaa...!"

Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke malah menariknya ke tempat tidur, memeluknya erat sampai Sakura tak diberi kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri.

"Diamlah." Titahnya, "Pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali!"

"Nanti kau ter-"

"Tidak akan ada yang berani menegurku, Sakura." Potong Sasuke cepat. Sasuke menghirup aroma _cerry_ yang menguar di leher Sakura, membuat Sakura menggeliat geli. "kau wangi sekali..."

Mendengar pujian itu sontak membuat wajah Sakura memerah, ditambah lagi posisi mereka berdua terlalu dekat. Bahkan bisa dikatakan intim.

"Sa-sasuke, ce..cepat mandi. Sudah kusiapkan sarapan." Sakura masih tidak berhenti meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Hn... biarkan seperti ini dulu sebentar."

"Tapi..."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Diam atau kucium?"

Warna merah pada wajah Sakura semakin menjadi, dan Sakura tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Sasuke tipikal orang yang tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Meski ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap lelaki ini, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya tak bisa mengingkari pesona Sasuke di matanya. Menunduknya wajah Sakura membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas. Dalam hati ia merasa puas bisa menggoda istrinya ini. Anggaplah ini hukuman karena meninggalkannya tidur di saat malam pengantinnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak ke kantor hari ini?" tanya Sakura sembari meletakkan _lemon tea_ tanpa gula pesanan Sasuke di meja makan.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam Sasuke baru mau melepaskan Sakura dari pelukannya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membuat Sakura menggerutu kesal karena harus menghangatkan kembali masakannya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Lagipula kita baru saja menikah kan? Aku akan menemanimu ke rumah sakit."

Alis Sakura mengernyit. "Rumah sakit? Untuk apa? Aku tidak merasa sakit."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya kalau ke rumah sakit sudah pasti sakit? Tidak kan? Memangnya kau tidak ingin tahu perkembangan janinmu?"

" _...setelah ini kita pergi ke rumah sakit memeriksakan kandunganmu. Aku ingin tahu berapa usia pastinya dan juga ingin tahu keadaannya..."_

Kata-kata Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura teringat akan kenangannya bersama Sai sebelum akhirnya ia harus mendengar berita menyakitkan tentang kematiannya. Sakura berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Melihat Sakura yang tak kunjung memberikan tanggapan membuat Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi, "kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa itu belum perlu, Sasuke. Aku sudah memeriksakannya bersama Sai belum lama ini. Dan lagipula vitamin dan obat dari dokter masih ada jadi-"

Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke langsung menghentikan acara makan sup tomatnya, dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Eh...kau mau kemana? Sup mu belum habis."

"Aku sudah kenyang. Kurasa ada pekerjaan kantor yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku baru ingat." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia langsung pergi ke kamar meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku salah bicara?" gumam Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Angin yang berhembus membuat rambut _indigo_ -nya mengayun indah. Banyak pasang mata (terutama pria) yang menatapnya penuh damba di bandara itu. Meski sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya, tak mengurangi pesona kecantikannya. Tubuh tinggi semampai, kulit putih bersih, bentuk badan yang proporsional, cara berjalannya yang anggun, membuatnya pantas mendapat pandangan terpukau dari banyak orang.

 _Ia_ kembali.

Setelah sekian lama pergi meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya untuk mencapai impiannya menjadi seorang model _international_. _Ia_ kembali bukan tanpa alasan. Di Konoha inilah ia dilahirkan, semua keluarga dan orang terdekatnya ada di sini. Juga sekaligus lelaki yang _ia_ cintai – _hingga saat ini_. _Ia_ ingin menemui mereka setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

Tangan kanannya terulur, memanggil taksi. Supir taksi itu pun berhenti, keluar dari taksi untuk membantunya memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi. Supir taksi itu menoleh ke arah tempat duduk penumpang dan tersenyum padanya seraya bertanya, "Tujuan Nona kemana?"

 _Ia_ tersenyum lembut. "Kantor Uchiha Corp."

Sang supir mengangguk paham. "Baiklah nona..."

Seharusnya tempat pertama yang harus _ia_ singgahi adalah kediaman keluarganya, tapi _ia_ sudah berjanji pada pemilik Uchiha Corp. Itu, jika _ia_ kembali maka pemilik Uchiha Corp. Itu adalah orang pertama yang akan _ia_ temui.

Sepanjang perjalanan _ia_ menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha ini. Hanya beberapa tempat yang berubah. Sebelum ke kantor Uchiha Corp. Ia sempat membeli sebuket bunga mawar putih di sebuah toko bunga.

Dan kini _ia_ telah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan di lantai teratas gedung Uchiha Corp. Senyum diwajahnya terkembang, _ia_ tak sabar melihat bagaimana ekspresi terkejut Sang pemilik perusahaan saat melihatnya. _Ia_ sengaja tak memberikan kabar untuk memberikannya kejutan.

 **TOK! TOK!**

"Ya, masuk."

 **KLEK!**

"Hinata?!"

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

"Jadi, bagaimana awal kau bisa mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan menyebalkan yang baru saja dilontarkan sahabat Sakura. Padahal ia baru saja duduk di cafe tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol saat masih kuliah bersama dulu. Sakura hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

"Bisakah aku memesan minuman dulu?" tanya Sakura mengangkat buku menu. Ino terkikik mengangguk.

Ino memang tipikal orang yang tidak sabaran dan punya sifat ingin tahu tingkat akut. Apalagi ini soal kehidupan percintaan Sakura, sahabatnya. Ia harus tahu semuanya secara lengkap sebelum ia kembali lagi ke Hokkaido.

Sakura menyesap _strawberry milkshake_ pesanannya yang baru saja di antarkan salah satu pelayan di cafe itu. Ia melempar pandangannya sesaat ke luar jendela sebelum kembali fokus menatap Ino di depannya. Sebelum menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura mau tidak mau kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sai. Ia harus memulainya dari itu.

"Ji..jidat? kenapa menangis? Hei..ada apa?" tanya Ino panik saat melihat cairan bening itu lolos dari _emerald_ Sakura.

"Aku...a..ada hal ingin aku ceritakan sejak lama." Sakura berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terasa sesak, menghapus air matanya. "Ini mengenai Sai."

Kedua netra biru Ino melebar. "Shimura Sai yang kau maksud?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dan Ino makin terlihat bingung. Yang ia tanyakan mengenai bagaimana Sakura bisa saling mengenal dengan Sasuke, lalu dimana letak hubungannya dengan pemuda bernama Sai itu? Ino lebih memilih diam dan menunggu penjelasan dari sahat tercintanya itu.

Sakura menceritakan semuanya berawal dari kedekatannya dengan Sai sejak pertemuannya di perpustakaan. Lalu kejadian setelah ulang tahun kampus, sampai akhirnya Sakura mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung anak Sai. Ino membekap mulutnya untuk mmenahan teriakan keterkejutannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura sedang mengandung anak orang lain bukannya anak dari suaminya saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke.

Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan Sakura akhirnya jatuh kembali, membuat Ino pindah posisi duduk di dekat Sakura dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Ino berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Sedikit banyak ia jadi merasa bersalah meninggalkan Sakura saat itu, tetapi Sakura mengatakan sekali lagi bahwa ia tidak ingin Ino merasa terbebani. Itu adalah keputusannya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Kau beruntung, kau tahu?" kata Ino menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

Alis Sakura mengerut. "beruntung?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya. Uchiha Sasuke tulus mencintaimu."

Sakura menggeleng kuat. "Tidak Ino. Kau salah, dia hanya ingin –"

"Balas budi?" potong Ino cepat. Sakura mengangguk. "Dasar jidat bodoh! Mana ada hal yang seperti itu? bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

 _Menyadari? Menyadari apa maksud Ino?_

Ino tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat ekspresi bingung Sakura. "Balas budi itu hanya alibi agar perasaannya padamu tidak terlihat."

Sakura membisu. Perasaannya kini tengah berkecamuk. Benarkah Sasuke menaruh hati padanya? Benarkah alasan balas budi itu hanya alibi?

"Aku rasa kau salah paham. Jika dia mencintaiku, dia tidak akan bersikap dingin padaku seperti tadi pagi." Ujar Sakura tertunduk lesu.

Ino bersidekap. "Oh ya? ceritakan padaku kenapa dia bersikap dingin padamu tadi pagi?"

"Dia berniat mengajakku ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandunganku. Tapi aku menolaknya, karena belum lama ini aku sudah memeriksakannya dengan Sai."

"SAI?!" pekik Ino, Sakura mengangguk polos. "Kau menyebut nama lelaki itu di depan suamimu?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya berkata jujur." Sahut Sakura kesal.

Ino menepuk jidatnya. "Duh...jidat lebarmu itu hanya pajangan ternyata!" Sakura melotot tajam pada Ino, "pantas saja jika Sasuke bersikap begitu padamu! DIA CEMBURU, JIDAT ?!"

"Ce..cemburu?" suara Sakura tercekat. Rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

Ino tertawa keras sesaat sebelum kembali berujar, "Aku tahu bukan hal yang mudah melupakan orang yang kau cintai. Tapi, setidaknya kau harus belajar untuk tidak membandingkan keduanya. Itu bisa membuat Sasuke terluka." Sakura menatap Ino serius, "Belajarlah menerima Sasuke diantara kau dan anakmu, bagaimana pun kelak ia yang akan bertanggung jawab pada hidup kalian berdua."

Sakura tercenung mendengar penjelasan Ino. Memang benar, inilah saatnya ia harus belajar menerima Sasuke dan melupakan Sai. Ia tahu itu tidak mudah tapi ia harus berusaha. Meski Sakura belum tahu pasti apa benar Sasuke menaruh hati padanya.

"Temui suamimu, minta maaf lah padanya."

Sakura menatap _aquamarine_ Ino, lalu tersenyum mengangguk. "Baiklah, kurasa kau benar. Terima kasih Ino."

"Hei tunggu dulu!" cegah Ino.

Sakura menoleh menghentikan langkahnya. "ada apa lagi?"

"Bayar dulu tagihannya. Kau yang mengajakku bertemu kan? Jadi kau yang harus bayar." Kata Ino nyengir.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, lalu meletakkan sejumlah uang di meja. Meninggalkan Ino yang yang terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu! Maaf aku hanya membawa ini."

Gadis cantik bermata lavender itu meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih tepat di atas meja. Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam terus menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan sulit percaya.

"Hei...kenapa diam saja, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hi-Hinata? Ini...benar kau?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

Hinata mengangguk. "Hm, tentu saja. Apa karena lama tidak bertemu kau melupakanku?"

Sasuke berjalan cepat mendekat pada Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke-kun?" cicitnya. "Ja-jangan begini. Nanti pegawaimu bisa salah paham."

Sasuke tertawa pelan seraya melepas pelukannya. "Ternyata benar ini kau, adik si pengidap _sister complex_."

Hinata hanya mendengus kesal ketika Sasuke kembali menyebutnya begitu. Hinata dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Kakak Sasuke dan kakak Hinata juga bersahabat baik. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata itu gadis yang menyenangkan. Ia berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis yang memujanya, yang sering kali membuatnya terganggu. Hinata itu pemalu tapi ia pendengar yang baik bagi Sasuke. Nasehat darinya selalu bisa membuat Sasuke tenang. Orang tua Sasuke bahkan sempat mengira jika keduanya tengah menjalin hubungan, tetapi Sasuke membantahnya dengan mengatakan kalau Hinata hanya sahabat. Jujur saja, saat Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris 7 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke merasa kehilangan sebagian jiwanya.

"Maaf ya Sasuke-kun, aku baru bisa datang sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah menikah." Katanya terkekeh, "jadi gadis mana yang tidak beruntung itu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bercanda.

Keduanya kini duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang berada di sudut ruang kerja Sasuke.

Senyum di wajah Sasuke mendadak luntur mendengar Hinata menanyakan perihal istrinya. "Hn, dia teman kuliahku."

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat. "hanya itu?"

"Apanya?"

Hinata mendecak. "Kau seperti tidak sedang membicarakan istrimu, Sasuke-kun. Kalian ini pengantin baru kan? Apa...kau ada masalah?"

Sasuke tak menyahut, malah kembali menekuri dokumennya.

"Hei, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku masih sahabatmu kan?" kata Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya menahan tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dokumennya.

Sasuke mendesah. "Pernikahanku terjadi bukan karena kami saling mencintai." Manik _lavender_ Hinata melebar, "tapi karena janin yang dikandungnya."

Sebaris kalimat itu cukup membuat Hinata terkejut sekaligus memahami permasalahan Sasuke. _Married by accident_. Hinata yakin Sasuke mengalami masa yang sulit nantinya. Ia masih diam menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hinata, maukah kau berjanji padaku? Jangan ceritakan hal yang akan kukatakan ini pada siapapun." Sasuke menatap serius Hinata sambil menggenggam erat jemarinya. Hinata menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk yakin. "Bayi yang dikandungnya bukan darah dagingku, tapi anak dari mantan kekasihnya."

"APA?" Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, memasang senyum pahit di wajahnya. "Kekasihnya meninggal dunia sebelum sempat mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Dan aku..." Sasuke merasa seperti ada duri di tenggorokannya, "Aku yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi ayah penggantinya."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Kau sangat mencintai istrimu kan? Itu alasan kau menikahinya."

 _Onyx_ Sasuke membulat. "Entahlah...rasanya tidak akan mudah menjalani semua ini."

"Sasuke-kun, saat seorang gadis jatuh cinta pada laki-laki, ia tidak kan dengan mudah menghilangkan perasaan itu. Istrimu butuh waktu untuk melupakan mantan kekasihnya." Hinata menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, "yang perlu kau lakukan adalah tetap berada disisinya. Buktikan dengan kesungguhanmu hingga akhirnya perasaannya bisa beralih padamu secara perlahan."

Sasuke menorehkan senyum lega, ia merengkuh Hinata seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Sasuke bersyukur Hinata datang kembali di saat ia benar-benar butuh teman berbagi perasaannya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu _anmitsu_ sebagai rasa terima kasih. Kau kangen masakah jepang kan?"

Hinata tertawa. "Hm, sangat kangen."

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sasuke berjengit saat menatap jam digital yang ada di meja kerja. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Ia segera membereskan dokumen yang ada di mejanya dan bersiap pulang. Harusnya hari ini ia masih menikmati masa 'bulan madu'-nya, tapi karena kesal ia melampiaskannya dengan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Ia menyesal bersikap seperti tadi pagi. Setelah mendengar nasehat dari Hinata, ia berjanji akan menjadi seseorang yang bisa diandalkan istrinya. Sasuke tak peduli meski sulit mendapatkan hati istrinya, ia tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Tidak akan.

"Ah...maaf Tuan Sasuke" Sasuke menoleh ke arah tempat resepsionis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ini _bento_ yang tadi siang dikirimkan istri Anda."

 _Bento? Istriku? Sakura tadi kemari?_

"Istriku kemari?! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Dan kenapa ia tidak langsung mengantarnya ke ruanganku?" cerca Sasuke dengan nada marah.

"Ta..tadi nyonya su..sudah ke ruangan Anda, Tuan. Tapi nyonya bilang Anda sedang ada tamu, jadi tidak ingin mengganggu. Lalu Nyonya menitipkan _bento_ ini pada saya, Tuan." Jelas gadis berambut cokalt itu dengan wajah tertunduk serta suara gemetar ketakutan.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau berikan padaku? Kenapa baru sekarang?!" tanya Sasuke lagi. Suaranya makin meninggi.

"Tadi saya sudah mengatakan pada Tuan jika ada titipan untuk Anda. Tapi Tuan bilang nanti saja, karena Anda sedang ada urusan keluar." Jawabnya masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

 _Sial! Jangan-jangan Sakura datang saat Hinata ada di dalam_

Sasuke langsung merebut _bento_ yang ada pada pegawainya itu. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke meninggalkan pegawainya yang masih terlihat takut.

Sasuke tak peduli lagi meski harus tertangkap polisi karena melanggar lampu merah. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya secepatnya bertemu istrinya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tidak ingin Sakura salah paham terhadap Hinata.

 **KLEK!**

" _Tadaima_ "

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah membuat Sasuke panik luar biasa. Ruang tamunya gelap gulita. Ia takut jika Sakura marah dan meninggalkannya. Tidak. Sasuke bisa gila jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Saat Sasuke menyalakan lampu ruang tamu, ia menghembuskan napas lega. Istrinya tertidur di sofa. Mungkin ia sengaja menunggu Sasuke pulang.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri disamping istrinya, memandangi wajah cantik Sakura. Mengusap lembut pipinya. Benar kata Hinata, ia mencintai wanita ini. Tak peduli meski bayi yang dikandungnya bukanlah dari dagingnya, ia menerimanya. Menerima dengan semua masa lalunya. Ia lebih memilih hidup bersama Sakura meski terasa sakit daripada harus melihat wanita itu pergi dari sisinya.

"Ngh...Sasuke?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "Kau sudah pulang?"

Sentuhan lembutnya tanpa sengaja membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sasuke mengangguk memberikan jawaban. "Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Apa tadi siang kau ke kantor?"

Sakura mengucek matanya mengurangi kantuk yang masih melandanya, "Ya, tapi kau sedang ada tamu. Jadi –"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Dia sahabatku dari kecil yang baru datang dari Paris." Potong Sasuke cepat.

"O-oh...begitu..." Sakura merasa Sasuke seperti menyadari kesalahpahamannya. Meski sejujurnya Sakura tidak merasa cemburu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya langsung ke ruanganku?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk _bento_ yang ia letakkan di meja ruang tamu.

"Itu...aku takut mengganggumu."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, mengacak rambut Sakura, "kau tidak pernah menggangguku, Sakura. Dan aku harap kau tidak salah paham dengan apapun yang kau lihat di sana. Hinata hanya sahabat, tidak lebih."

Pipi Sakura merona mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Sasuke, memalingkan wajahnya seraya berkata, "Aku tidak salah paham. Hanya terkejut saja." kilahnya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Ya, baiklah..."

Sasuke membuka serbet _linen_ yang membungkus kotak bento. Lalu membuka kotak bento itu, lalu mengambil sumpit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" cegah Sakura saat melihat Sasuke menyuapkan rolade ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa lagi? Memakannya tentu saja." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Jangan! Itu sudah dingin, Sasuke. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya tapi Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah. Bantu aku menghabiskan ini. Lagipula ini masih enak kok, sayang kalau dibuang."

"Sasuke..." Sakura menatap haru suaminya.

Sasuke tersenyum seraya menyuapkan rolade ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menikmati tiap suapan dari bento yang dibuat Sakura. Sesekali Sasuke menyuapkannya pada istrinya. Hingga akhrinya bento yang Sakura buat bersih tak tersisa.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke saat Sakura berjalan meninggalkannya menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi.

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Besok buatkan _bento_ yang enak seperti ini lagi ya?" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya lucu mendengar permintaan suaminya, lalu mengangguk. Ia tersenyum tersipu malu. Sasuke berharap hubungannya dengan Sakura setelah ini bisa semakin membaik.

Semoga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Author Note's:**

 **Embun adja1:** Saya usahakan happy ending. Semoga ya :D

 **Willielillydoo:** lama-lama saya yakin saku terpesona kok *ngedipin Sakura

 **Hanazono yuri** : udah Up

 **Jamurlumutan462** : udah Up

 **Bang kise ganteng** : saya ngga ahli dalam pendalaman karakter :D hehehe makanya di warning pasti saya tulis OOC. Alasan Sasuke terjawab di chap ini.

Febri: muncul ngga ya? :D hahaha...

 **Daun momoji** : Kalau saya jadi Sasori pasti udah kujewer tuh si Sakura *Ups

SasuSakuBro: gitu ya? apa bagian yang ini terlalu dipaksakan juga. pendapatnya bisa disampein lewat riview lagi ya *kedipin reader

 **Desypramitha26** : sudah Up makasih loh udah bilang fic Abal ini keren hehehe...

 **Kucing genduttidur** : Ini udah lanjut :D

 **Makasih atas review, fav, follow dan reader yang udah nyempetin baca Fic Abal ini :D thank u so much**


	7. Terungkap

**Unconditional Love**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : AU, OOC (?), TYPO(s), GAJE, ABAL, I don't own that pic, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Just enjoy the story ^.^**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Simple kan? :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 – Terungkap**

Cahaya lampu menyilaukan memenuhi ruangan itu. Suara jepretan kamera beradu dengan suara arahan fotografer professional pada model wanita bersurai indigo yang kini tengah berpose dengan berbagai gaya sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"Ya bagus! Pertahankan posisi tanganmu dipinggang Hinata-san dan angkat sedikit dagumu."

 **Ckrek Ckrek**

"Yap sudah cukup." Sang fotografer mengacungkan jempolnya pertanda pemotretan telah selesai.

"Wah….hasilnya luar biasa. Jadi memang benar jika Anda dijuluki ' _eagle eye_ ', Mitsuki-san." Puji Hinata takjub. _Eagle eye_ istilah popular yang baru-baru ini muncul dikalangan fotografer dengan ketelitian tingkat tinggi menyeimbangkan porsi dalam pengambilan gambar.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan Hinata-san." Mitsuki tersenyum tipis, "terima kasih atas waktumu bekerja sama dengan manajemen kami ya? Setelah melalui proses editing, kami akan mengirimkan hasilnya ke _email_ Anda sebelum majalah ini diterbitkan."

Hinata mengangguk. " _Hai'_ , senang bekerja sama dengan Anda juga Mitsuki-san."

Setelah berpamitan pada _kru_ yang bertugas Hinata segera menyambar tas-nya dan berjalan menuju lift. Ia bisa bernapas lega, ini pekerjaannya yang terakhir selama dua bulan di sini. Hinata tak menyangka berita kedatangannya di Konoha begitu cepat tercium media. Niat awal dia datang kemari memang hanya ingin bertemu dengan keluarga sekaligus mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan sahabatnya – Sasuke, tapi ia merasa sangat sulit menolak tawaran bertubi yang datang dari beberapa majalah dan produk kecantikan.

Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, tapi ia tak pernah membenci pekerjaannya. Menjadi seorang model memang impiannya sejak lama, tapi ia tak menyangka akan sanggup meninggalkan Konoha, tanah kelahirannya. Titik awal karirnya sebagai model.

Gadis beriris _lavender_ ini tidak membenci tanah kelahirannya dan lebih memilih berkarir di luar negeri, tapi ada alasan kuat kenapa ia memilih pergi. Ya, alasannya karena _pria_ _itu_. Cinta pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir. Hinata selalu berharap dengan kepergiannya ke luar negeri, ia akan dapat menata ulang hatinya. Membersihkan hatinya dari nama _orang itu_. Tapi nyatanya semua usahanya gagal. Terlebih saat ini dia berada di Negara yang sama dengannya.

Saat Hinata menghela napas dalam, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Eh? Mikoto- _basan_ …"

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Ketika Sasuke membuka kedua netra hitamnya, senyum tipis terkembang begitu saja di bibirnya mengingat semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini seperti mimpi tapi ini nyata. Hubungannya dengan Sakura – istrinya – semakin membaik. Meski Sasuke tahu jika di dalam hati istrinya masih ada pria lain, tapi ia tak akan menyerah. Seperti kata Hinata, dirinya harus tetap berada disamping Sakura sampai akhirnya bisa menempati posisi satu-satunya dihati istrinya itu.

Semalam Sasuke memberanikan diri saat tidur memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Awalnya ia merasakan jika Sakura berjengit, tapi untungnya Sakura sama sekali tak menolak sentuhannya meski Sasuke merasakan bahu Sakura sedikit menegang. Dan semalaman bungsu Uchiha itu tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Senyum bahagia.

"Sakura…" Sakura berjengit mendengar panggilan Sasuke, cepat-cepat meletakkan sebuah bingkai foto yang sempat ia lihat di ruang keluarga.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun? Ah…maaf aku hanya – "

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu foto keluarga kami." Sasuke tahu dari raut wajah istrinya sedikit merasa bersalah.

" _Ano_ …boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Ehm…anak lelaki yang disampingmu ini saudaramu?" Sakura menunjuk anak kecil berambut hitam lurus yang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama menatap sosok itu. Ia menghela napas dalam sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Iya, kau benar. Dia kakakku Sakura."

"Ta..tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya. Dia tidak tinggal di sini?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Hn, dia tidak tinggal di Konoha karena menjalani terapi. Dia sedang berada di _Los Angeles_." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya lelah.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku terlalu mencampuri urusan keluargamu." Sakura berkali-kali menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Hei…kenapa kau minta maaf?" Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura, mengusap wajahnya lembut. "Tak masalah jika kau bertanya, sekarang kau adalah anggota keluarga kami juga."

Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama sampai tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke sudah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura yang gugup hanya mampu menutup mata perlahan menanti yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kali ini ia tidak akan menolak apapun perlakuan Sasuke padanya karena ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mulai menerima keberadaan Sasuke dalam hidupnya.

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman itu sontak membuat Sasuke dan Sakura saling menjauhkan diri. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menunduk salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah. Lain hal nya dengan Sasuke yang cepat menguasai situasi dengan kembali memasang wajah _cool_ ala Uchiha.

" _Anata_ , kita jadi mengganggu mereka berdua kan?" protes Mikoto menyikut pelan perut suaminya.

"Harusnya mereka lakukan itu di kamar." Balas Fugaku setengah berbisik. Wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat adegan 'nyaris' ciuman antara putra dan menantunya.

Meski setengah berbisik Sasuke masih dapat mendengar ucapan Ayahnya, hanya memutar bola matanya. Padahal Sasuke sendiri sering kali tanpa sengaja melihat Ayah dan Ibunya bermesraan. Ayahnya datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Secepat kilat Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya ke ruang makan untuk menghindari kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin akan pindah dari sini?" tanya Mikoto setelah menyesap _ocha_ -nya.

Empat orang anggota keluarga Uchiha itu baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Rutinitas wajib yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Setidaknya dalam satu hari disempatkan makan bersama di saat sarapan atau makan malam.

Sakura tersedak jus stoberinya ketika mendengar kata 'pindah' dari Sang mertua. Dengan sigap Sasuke memijat pelan tengkuk istrinya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Sasuke masih belum menghentikan pijatannya.

"Maafkan ibu membuatmu kaget Sakura." Ucap Mikoto dengan raut wajah bersalah.

Sakura tersenyum menggeleng. "Aku…tidak apa-apa, Ibu." Sakura menahan pergerakan tangan Sasuke. "Terima kasih, aku sudah baik-baik saja Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali duduk di samping Sakura.

"Maaf, aku belum membicarakan hal ini denganmu. Maksudku soal kepindahan kita." Jelas Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Pantas saja Sakura begitu terkejut saat ibu bicara soal kepindahan tadi." Timpal Mikoto. "Kenapa kau belum mengatakannya?"

Sasuke mendesah, lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada Sakura. "Aku memang berencana untuk memberinya kejutan."

"Ta..tapi kenapa harus pindah?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh…ya aku belum memberitahumu Sakura." Timpal Fugaku, membuat atensi seluruhnya berpindah padanya. "Tradisi di keluarga Uchiha, jika laki-laki dari klan Uchiha menikah, dia tidak boleh lagi tinggal dengan orang tua mereka. Seperti yang ku lakukan ketika aku menikahi ibunya Sasuke, aku sudah harus keluar dari rumah orang tuaku. Ini sebagai pembuktian bahwa laki-laki yang sudah menikah harus bisa mandiri."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia baru tahu jika dalam keluarga Uchiha banyak sekali tradisi yang dilakukan. Menjadi bagian keluarga ini membuat Sakura mau tidak mau menurut saja, selama yang dilakukan bukanlah hal yang salah.

Sasuke membuka _tablet_ -nya dan menunjukkan pada Sakura rumah dengan desain kontemporer yang akan mereka tempati. Rumah mereka tidak jauh dari distrik Uchiha yang ditinggali oleh kedua orang tua Sasuke. Sakura memandang takjub beberapa gambar yang menunjukkan berberapa ruangan di rumah itu.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu ke sana untuk melihatnya secara langsung." Ucap Sasuke mengusap pelan punggung tangan Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengulum senyum tipis, tetapi dalam hatinya ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur dipertemukan dengan lelaki sebaik Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu mengernyit ketika Sasuke malah merubah jalur tujuannya menjadi ke sebuah Rumah Sakit Bersalin besar di pusat Kota Konoha. Padahal sebelumnya dia mengatakan jika akan menunjukkan bakal rumah baru mereka yang sudah selesai didekorasi perabotannya.

"Kenapa malah melamun?" Sasuke melepas _seat belt_ -nya, terhenti ketika melihat istrinya malah melamun.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya kan?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Sakura untuk melepas _seat belt_ -nya yang masih terpasang. "Hn, setelah kita memeriksakan kandunganmu baru kita pergi melihat rumah baru kita."

Melihat Sakura yang merengut malah membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli. Ia tahu istrinya itu merasa sebal karena ia memang suka sekali memberi kejutan. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Setelah keluar Sasuke meminta istrinya itu mengamit lengannya. Awalnya Sakura terdiam mengerjapkan matanya lucu tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengamit lengan Sasuke malu-malu.

Sebelumnya Sasuke memang sengaja membuat janji dengan salah satu dokter kandungan yang ada di sini, yang memang kebetulan adalah teman kuliah kakaknya dulu. Saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi memasuki ruang periksa, tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan mencengkram erat lengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa kau merasa sakit?" Sasuke cemas melihat wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba terlihat pucat dan ketakutan.

"A..apa melahirkan sesakit itu ya?" Sakura begidik ngeri ketika mendengar teriakan dari salah ruang bersalin di sana.

"Sudahlah… jangan berpikir sejauh itu dulu. Kalau kau terlalu stress akan berpengaruh buruk pada janinmu nanti." Sasuke menenangkan Sakura dengan memeluk bahunya. "Sekarang kita temui dokter ya?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke masih bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura sedikit bergetar.

TOK TOK

"Ya, silahkan masuk!" sahut seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu itu sudah disambut dengan senyuman ramah seorang wanita cantik berambut biru mengenakan jas dokternya. Uzumaki Konan – istri dari sahabat kakaknya Uzumaki Nagato.

"Perkenalkan aku dr. Konan." Wanita cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "Aku istri dari teman kakak Sasuke."

"Aku Har..eh…maksudku Uchiha Sakura." Sakura menyambut jabatan tangan Konan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Menikah mudah eh Sasuke?" Konan mengerling pada Sasuke dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan malas olehnya. Konan terkekeh kecil. Padahal kakaknya – Itachi – masih belum menikah sampai sekarang.

Konan mempersilahkan pasangan Uchiha itu untuk duduk. Lalu Konan mulai bertanya seputar kehamilan Sakura, seperti kondisi tubuh dan asupan nutrisi apa saja yang dikonsumsinya selama ini. Setelah dirasa cukup sesi konsultasinya, Konan membimbing Sakura untuk berpindah ke sisi ruang yang ditutup tirai berwarna putih yang dipenuhi peralatan medis.

Konan tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan jika Sakura gugup saat Konan membuka bajunya untuk mengoleskan krim dingin di perutnya yang sedikit menonjol. Lalu mulai mengarahkan _transduser_.

"Nah, di usia dua belas minggu tubuh janin mulai sudah terbentuk sempurna. Organ-organ tubuhnya juga sudah lengkap. Kau bisa melihat ini adalah kaki dan tangannya." Konan menunjuk gambar hitam putih membentuk seorang bayi yang sempurna.

Sakura menatap takjub sekaligus haru, melihat langsung janinnya yang sudah terbentuk sempurna. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang terpana, karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat langsung janin yang sedang tumbuh.

"Dia menghisap jempolnya!" seru Sasuke tanpa sadar membuat Sakura dan Konan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun Sakura. Kondisi bayimu sehat dan petumbuhannya pun normal." Konan membaca sekali lagi hasil pemeriksaan Sakura sebelumnya. "Mungkin juga karena kau meminum teratur vitamin yang diberikan dokter sebelumnya."

"Jenis kelaminnya bagaimana Konan- _nee_?" Sasuke masih terus menatap hasil USG istrinya.

Konan tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Jenis kelaminnya baru bisa dilihat saat usianya mencapai 5 bulan. Kau benar-benar antusias menyambut buah hatimu eh Sasuke?"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, pasangan Uchiha itu langsung melesat menuju calon rumah yang akan mereka tempati. Sesuai janji Sasuke yang akan menunjukkan desain rumah mereka pada Sakura.

Saat memasuki rumah itu wanita bersurai merah jambu itu tak dapat menahan ketakjupannya melihat desain rumah yang luar biasa. Meski desain _eksterior_ -nya terlihat modern tetapi sentuhan tradisional khas Jepang masih kental di dalamnya. Seperti misal _genkan_ , _shoji_ , kolam ikan yang ada pancuran dari bambu, di pinggir rumah juga terdapat _roka_. Perpaduan sempurna desain modern dan tradisional.

Belum puas melihat-lihat keadaan rumah, Sakura mendesah kecewa mendengar penuturan suaminya jika Sang ibu mertua memintanya segera kembali untuk makan malam di rumah. Padahal Sasuke sendiri sudah bilang jika akan makan berdua di luar saja dengan Sakura, tapi dasarnya Mikoto keras kepala seperti putra bungsunya, ia tetap ngotot agar Sasuke dan Sakura makan malam di rumah. Istri Uchiha Fugaku itu mengatakan akan ada tamu spesial yang di undangnya, karena itu Sasuke dan Sakura harus hadir.

"Tadaima"

Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar sahutan dari suara khas ibu Sasuke.

" _Okaeri_ " Mikoto langsung memeluk Sakura erat.

"Jangan memeluknya terlalu erat, Bu. Anakku tidak bisa bernapas." Sakura terkekeh ketika melihat Mikoto menghadiahi Sasuke _deathglare_.

Sasuke yang dasarnya dingin seperti Sang ayah, melengos masuk ke dalam lebih dulu. Sedangkan Mikoto mencerca Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar rumah baru mereka sambil berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan.

Bungsu Uchiha itu terperanjat ketika mendapati gadis bersurai indigo sedang bersenda gurau dengan ayahnya di meja makan. Ya, Sasuke tahu jika gadis itu adalah sahabatnya yang baru saja pulang dari Paris, hanya saja ia tak menyangka jika tamu istimewa yang dimaksud ibunya bukanlah rekan kerja ayahnya melainkan sahabat kecilnya sendiri.

"Hinata?" Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekat. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Hinata merengut, menatap Fugaku melas. "Lihat Paman… Apa itu yang seharusnya diucapkan jika bertemu teman lama? Dia seperti ingin mengusirku dari sini."

Fugaku terkekeh mendengar protes lembut Hinata. Mengelus pelan mahkota ungunya. Ia sudah menganggap Hinata seperti putrinya sendiri.

"Kalau dia mengusirmu. Aku akan menendang pantatnya keluar dari rumah ini." Ucap Fugaku sekenanya.

Sasuke mendelik. "Ayah!"

"Benar ya Paman?" Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Dasar kekanakan!"

Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya pada istri dan menantunya yang berjalan mendekat lalu berkata, "Hinata, perkenalkan dia Sakura. Istri Sasuke."

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya menatap Sakura lekat. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu mengulurkan tangannya menyapa Sakura. Dan Sakura menyambutnya dengan juga balas tersenyum.

"Kau lebih cantik dari yang kukira. Pantas saja Sasuke terpesona ya?" semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa kecuali Sakura yang menunduk malu dan tentu saja Sasuke membuang muka sambil mendengus.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan uh…nona…"

"Ah ya… Aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil." Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sakura. "Kuharap kau tidak salah sangka dengan hubungan kami ya?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak kok. Sasuke- _kun_ sudah menjelaskannya padaku."

Hinata menatap takjub pada perut Sakura yang sedikit membuncit. "Kami-sama, aku baru sadar ada calon Uchiha kecil di sini. Berapa bulan usianya Sakura- _san_?"

"Uhm…4 bulan jalan, Hinata- _san_." Jawab Sakura tersipu malu.

"Semoga dia tidak menyebalkan seperti ayahnya ya?" Hinata melirik jahil Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar Hinata, ia sempat melirik Sakura sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Hinata.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan padanya, Hinata!" Sasuke berusaha memperingati. "Atau…"

"Atau apa?!"

Seluruh atensi beralih pada seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari arah dapur. Sasuke mendengus melihat sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya berjalan ke arahnya. Dimana ada Hinata, sudah pasti ada kakak over protektifnya – Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke mendecak, lalu menoleh ke arah Sang ibu."Kenapa ibu mengundangnya juga?"

Mikoto balas mendelik. "Memangnya kenapa? Neji kakak Hinata kan? Sudah tidak ada protes lagi!"

"Sakura, kenalkan ini kakakku Hyuuga Neji." Hinata memperkenalkan Sakura pada kakaknya.

Sakura memberi respon yang sama saat ia berkenalan dengan Hinata. Senyum seramah mungkin dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Neji segera menyambut hangat uluran tangannya.

"Uchiha Sakura. _Yoroshiku_."

"Hyuuga Neji. Kakak Hinata. _Yoroshiku_."

 **PLAK!**

Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Neji yang tidak juga melepaskan tangan istrinya hingga membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya, dan Neji balas menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

"Jangan menyentuh **istriku** terlalu lama!" Sasuke menekankan pada kata 'istriku'.

"Aku hanya berkenalan, Sas-uke! Lagipula **istrimu** tidak keberatan kan?" Neji mengedikkan bahu ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya menahan marah mendengar panggilan yang paling dibencinya dari dulu. Neji selalu mengejeknya begitu bahkan sampai sekarang. Jika sudah begini hanya perkataan Mikoto yang bisa menghentikan pertikaian mereka berdua.

"Sasuke…Neji…." Mikoto menepuk bahu keduanya seraya tersenyum lebar. Bukan senyuman lembut seorang ibu tapi senyuman mematikan yang biasa ia tampilkan jika Sasuke dan Neji mulai bertengkar. "Masih ingin meneruskan pertengkaran konyol ini?" Mikoto meremas kuat bahu keduanya hingga meringis.

"I..Ibu ini sak..sakit."

"Apa? Ibu tidak dengar Sasuke?" Mikoto masih mempertahankan senyum sadisnya.

Neji menghela napas meski masih meringis. "Bibi, kami akan hentikan ini. Kumohon lepaskan bibi. Ini sakit sekali."

Mikoto melepasnya dengan sedikit mendorong bahu keduanya. Neji masih meringis memegangi bahunya yang terasa ngilu. "Bagus! Sekarang kita lanjutkan makan malam."

Hinata terkikik melihat kakaknya yang duduk disampingnya masih menatap tajam Sasuke yang mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Kenapa malah tertawa, _imouto_?" tanya Neji sinis.

Hinata menggeleng masih berusaha menghilangkan tawanya. "Ubahlah sikap kalian berdua yang masih kekanakan itu."

Neji mendengus, lalu membuang muka. Tanpa sengaja kembali menatap Sakura yang masih terlihat khawatir pada Sasuke. Selama makan malam itu Neji terkadang menatap Sakura tanpa sepengatahuan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

"Aduh, Sasuke- _kun_. Itu lukisannya masih miring."

Sasuke menghela napas kasar mendengar keluhan istrinya sudah sejak sejam yang lalu. Ya, mulai hari ini kedua pasangan Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah baru mereka. Sedari pagi Sasuke sibuk mengawasi para pesuruhnya untuk menata perabotan rumah baru mereka. Tinggal satu ruangan yang belum selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu, yaitu kamar untuk calon buah hati mereka. Khusus kamar itu istrinya sendiri meminta secara khusus agar Sasuke sendiri yang mendekorasinya. Sakura terus mengeluh jika ruangan itu masih terlalu polos. Padahal menurut Sasuke dinding ruangan itu sudah cukup banyak hiasan dinding, tapi Sakura masih saja merasa kurang.

"Begini sudah belum?" tanya Sasuke menoleh kebelakang.

Sakura tersenyum puas, lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Itu sudah bagus."

Sasuke turun dari kursi yang menjadi pijakannya berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang terkena sedikit debu. Lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau menyukai seni." Celetuk Sasuke yang heran dengan kebiasaan baru Sakura ini. Sakura menoleh, menatap suaminya yang tak memandangnya. "Lukisan pohon Sakura itu bagus menurutku. Meski aku tak begitu mengerti tentang seni."

Sakura hanya diam menanggapi perkataan suaminya. Ia sendiri tak memahami seni, ia mengenal seni dari seseorang yang berasal dari masa lalunya – Shimura Sai. Ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud menyakiti Sasuke dengan tetap membawa sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Sai pada kehidupan baru mereka. Tapi tidak tahu mengapa ia sendiri tak bisa mengendalikan keinginannya untuk menghiasi kamar itu dengan berbagai lukisan. Mungkinkah ini kemauan bayinya?

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak. "Ah…ya Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke terlihat cemas.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya, apa kau lapar? Aku akan masak sesuatu jika iya."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn"

"Baiklah, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita makan siang." Kata Sakura sembari berjalan keluar kamar.

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Ia terus menatap punggung Sakura yang perlahan menjauh. Lalu menggulirkan pandangannya pada lukisan-lukisan yang tertempel di dinding kamar calon anaknya.

"Apa kau sengaja menaruh lukisan-lukisan ini untuk mengingat Sai, Sakura?" Sasuke tahu jika mantan kekasih istrinya adalah lelaki penyuka seni lukis. Ia pernah melihat Sai tergabung dalam klub melukis di kampus.

Sambil menunggu Sakura yang tengah memasak. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbaring sejenak di kamar yang akan mereka tempati berdua. Baru kali ini punggungnya terasa sekaku ini. Mungkin karena sebelumnya ia hanya bekerja di balik meja dan belum pernah melakukan pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga seperti mendekorasi kamar.

Belum ada 20 menit Sasuke terlelap dalam tidurnya, ia merasakan seseorang mengguncang bahunya lembut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" Sasuke memaksakan membuka sebelah matanya ke arah orang itu.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Apa sudah matang?" tanya Sasuke memutar badannya mengahadap Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Belum, maaf mengganggumu. Aku berniat meminta izin keluar ke minimarket dekat rumah untuk membeli beberapa bahan."

"Aku ikut." Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi Sakura menahannya.

"Kau istirahat saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku hanya sebentar." Sergah Sakura.

"Tapi – "

Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula tempatnya hanya 150 meter dari sini kan?" Sasuke masih terlihat enggan membiarkan Sakura. Sakura menangkup pipi Sasuke seraya tersenyum. "Kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan menghubungimu."

Sasuke mendesah. Percuma mendebat wanita hamil, pikirnya. "Baiklah, cepat kembali ya?"

"Siap, Tuan!" jawab Sakura dengan nada bercanda membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

Meski Sakura sudah meminta izin padanya tetap saja Sasuke tak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir di hatinya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir sedari tadi menunggu Sakura pulang, padahal Sakura baru 15 menit yang lalu pergi. Sasuke sendiri sempat menelponnya, dan Sakura bilang sebentar lagi ia akan pulang.

 **TING TONG**

Mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi, sontak membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan segera membuka pintu.

"Sakura, kenapa lama – eh…siapa kau?" Sasuke terkejut salah mengira sosok dibalik pintu itu adalah istrinya.

Sosok itu mendecak kesal. "Jadi benar Sakura tinggal di sini?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menatap tak suka pada lelaki di depannya ini seolah mengenal Sakura. "Ya, benar."

 **BUAGH**

Satu pukulan tiba-tiba dilayangkan oleh tamu lelaki tak dikenal itu pada Sasuke hingga terjungkal ke belakang dan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Brengsek! Jadi kau yang menghamili Sakura?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

 **A/N**

Pertama-tama mau ngucapin maaf bangeeeeettt aku lama updatenya. Kesibukan juga dilanda WB yang jadi kendalanya. Saya soalnya ngga bisa nulis kalo mood-nya lagi jelek :D hehehehe…. Mohon dimaklumin author model begini ya :D

Oh ya istilah eagle eye itu, 100% karangan author ya? jadi jangan di anggap serius :D

See u on the next chapter…

 **Thanks buat yang** uda rev, fol, dan fav, juga yang udah baca fic yang jauh dari kata kece ini:

 **Williewillydoo, Hanazono yuri, Raihanah937, Sindi Kucing Pink, wowwoh geegee, Phi Hatake, kakikuda, Jamurlumutan462, echaNM, embun adja1, J Ana, Daun Ilalang Kuning.**


	8. Hilang

**Unconditional Love**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : AU, OOC (?), TYPO(s), GAJE, ABAL, I don't own that pic, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Just enjoy the story ^.^**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Simple kan? :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8 – Hilang**

Pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu tengah mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Ia bersiap untuk mengunjungi adiknya yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di kota lain. Sasori sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung kerinduannya pada Sang adik. Di sela kesibukannya sebagai desainer boneka, baru kali ini ia dapat kesempatan untuk mengajukan cuti beberapa hari pada bosnya.

Keinginan ini diperkuat saat Sasori merasa ada yang aneh saat menelepon adiknya beberapa waktu lalu, ia mendengar samar suara laki-laki yang meminta tolong mengambilkan handuk. Tapi saat Sasori bertanya itu siapa, Sakura menglihkan pembicaraan dan segera menutup teleponnya. Padahal jelas-jelas Sakura mengatakan jika sedang berada di apartemennya bukan di kampus.

Apa jangan-jangan Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya?

Apa mungkin dia melanggar janji untuk tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan laki-laki?

Sebenarnya saat berteleponan Sasori berencana untuk memberitahu jika dia berencana berkunjung ke Konoha tapi ia urungkan, karena ia ingin menjadikannya kejutan saja. Atau malah nantinya ia yang akan mendapat kejutan.

Dan dugaannya memang benar. Justru dialah yang mendapat kejutan yang amat mencengangkan. Bukan soal siapa laki-laki yang bersama Sakura saat itu, tapi status kemahasiswaan Sakura lah yang membuatnya tercengang. Niat awal Sasori ingin menanyakan jadwal kuliah Sakura tetapi ia justru mendapat hal lain. Sasori sangat yakin dengan pendengarannya bahwa petugas _front office_ kampus mengatakan jika adiknya Haruno Sakura sedang cuti kuliah. Bahkan Sasori mencoba meyakinkan dirinya lagi dengan menyuruh petugas FO itu untuk mengecek kembali apa Sakura yang ia cari benar Sakura yang ia maksud. Petugas itu menjawabnya tanpa ragu sekali lagi.

Sasori meremas rambutnya frustasi, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Ia tidak memahami apa yang terjadi, kenapa adiknya membohonginya? Terlebih lagi yang membuatnya tak habis pikir adalah alasan cutinya adalah menikah. Sasori rela melepasnya pergi jauh darinya karena adiknya memaksa tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan beasiswa kuliahnya, lalu bagaimana dengan kenyataan yang sekarang ini?

Sulung Haruno itu akhirnya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, mencoba berfikir jernih agar ia bisa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Sasori kembali lagi pada petugas FO itu menanyakan dimana sekarang Sakura tinggal, dan tanpa pikir panjang petugas tersebut memberikan alamatnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, mereka tahu jika Sasori adalah kakak atau wali Sakura sesuai dengan keterangan diri mahasiswa yang dicantumkan adiknya itu.

Saat ini ia tengah berada di depan sebuah rumah megah bergaya kontemporer. Ia menatap sendu rumah bak istana itu. Apakah benar saat ini adik kesayangannya itu tinggal di sini?

Sasori mengurungkan niatnya mengetuk pintu. Ia mencoba sekali lagi berpikir alasan adiknya menyembunyikan semua ini darinya, padahal keduanya sering berkomunikasi. Berulang kali juga Sasori selalu bilang untuk menceritakan masalah apapun. Apapun itu. Dan hal yang terjadi ini membuat Sasori berkesimpulan bahwa adiknya tidak akan menikah secara diam-diam kalau tidak karena sebuah keterpaksaan.

Hanya satu alasan logis yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Sakura hamil. Ya, adiknya itu hamil diluar nikah dan memutuskan untuk merahasiakan ini karena takut mengecewakannya.

Ia kembali menarik napas dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menetralisir emosinya yang meletup-letup. Sasori akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel.

 **TING TONG**

"Sakura, kenapa lama – eh…siapa kau?" Sasuke terkejut salah mengira sosok dibalik pintu itu adalah istrinya.

Sasori mendecak kesal. Dugaannya 100% benar. "Jadi benar Sakura tinggal di sini?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menatap tak suka pada lelaki di depannya ini seolah mengenal Sakura. "Ya, benar."

 **BUAGH**

Satu pukulan langsung dilayangkan pada Sasuke hingga terjungkal ke belakang dan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Brengsek! Jadi kau yang menghamili Sakura?!"

Sasuke mengusap kasar darah di sudut bibirnya dan berusaha bangkit. Ia menatap nyalang Sasori, lalu menerjangnya dengan satu pukulan keras. "Sialan! Siapa kau hah?!"

Sasori terkekeh meski sudut bibirnya terasa perih. "Siapa aku? Aku…adalah orang terpenting dihidup Sakura."

Sasuke membelalak. Ia menggretakkan giginya keras. Kehadiran Sai dihidup Sakura sudah menjadi penghalang baginya, sekarang bertambah satu orang lagi. "BRENGSEK?!"

Perkelahian antara dua lelaki penting di hidup Sakura itu pun tak bisa dihindari hingga memancing amarah tetangga Sasuke yang merasa terganggu. Bahkan _security_ di rumah mereka gagal menghentikan baku hantan di antara keduanya.

Sakura menautkan alis saat melihat banyak orang bergerumbul di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia sempat berpikir jika mereka adalah tamu Sasuke, tapi semua itu terbantahkan saat Sakura berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu dan melihat Sasuke sedang berkelahi dengan seseorang yang tak asing baginya.

"ASTAGA! SASUKE-KUN! SASORI! HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" teriakan Sakura yang menggema cukup keras akhirnya mampu menghentikan aksi baku hantam itu.

Keduanya menatap kaget Sakura, lalu saling mendorong satu sama lain.

Sakura berusaha mengatur napas karena berteriak cukup keras. Ia berbalik dan meminta maaf pada para tetangga yang sudah merasa terganggu karena tindak kekanakan Sasuke dan Sasori. Ia memohon agar tidak perlu melibatkan polisi dalam hal ini. Ia berjanji masalah ini bisa diselesaikannya, karena ini masalah keluarga. Sakura mempertimbangkan reputasi Uchiha yang bisa saja tercoreng karena tindakan bar-bar Sasuke.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka bertiga saat para tetangga telah pergi dari rumah megah Uchiha.

Sasori menatap sengit sekaligus iri karena Sakura justru memberikan pertolongan pertamanya pada 'lelaki brengsek' itu daripada ia yang kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun padaku Sakura?" Sakura sontak menghentikan membalut luka Sasuke dan menatap sendu kakaknya.

"Aku…"

"Tidak perlu!" sergah Sasuke tegas. "Karena dia hanya perlu memberikan penjelasan pada **suami** nya saja, bukan orang lain." Sasuke menekankan kata 'suami'

Sasori terkekeh mendengarnya. "Jadi kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalu Sakura. Yang jelas dia istriku sekarang." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

Sasori kembali tertawa keras, membuat Sasuke makin benci melihatnya.

Selesai melanjutkan mengobati Sasuke, Sakura beringsut mendekat pada Sasori tapi ditahan oleh suaminya.

"Kenapa mendekatinya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka.

"Maaf aku belum mengatakan tentang Sasori." Sasuke mendecak pelan, "Dia kakakku, Sasuke- _kun_. Selama ini dia ada di Suna karena itu kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Sasori menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat keterkejutan pada wajah bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Jadi…dia kakakmu?" Sakura mengangguk lemah, lalu beranjak mengobati Sasori.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sasori, meski dalam hati ia benar-benar malu karena mengira jika Sasori adalah salah satu pria di masa lalu Sakura. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk yang tadi."

"Khe…kau memang pantas mendapatkan pukulanku. Awh…sakit Sakura!" protes Sasori saat merasakan perih karena Sakura menekan luka robek dibibirnya.

"Salah sendiri kenapa bertindak tanpa bertanya lebih dulu!"

Sasori mendecih. "Kenapa malah membelanya?"

"Dia suamiku kak." sekarang berganti Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kenapa kakak bisa ada di Konoha? kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu?"

Sasori diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia baru ingat soal status pernikahan Sakura. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada adiknya itu.

"Aku memang berniat memberimu kejutan, tapi justru aku yang mendapat 'kejutan'", Sasori menghela napas lelah melihat Sakura semakin menunduk.

"Setelah ini ikut aku pergi. Aku butuh penjelasan." Sakura tersentak mendengarnya dan hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah. Memang sudah seharusnya ia mengatakan yang selama ini terjadi.

"Tidak!" Sasuke menarik Sakura ke belakang tubuhnya. "Mau kau bawa kemana istriku?"

"Itu terserah padaku bocah! Dia adikku." Balas Sasori tak kalah sengit.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" Sakura tersenyum menggeleng, "Aku hanya sebentar. Lagipula ada banyak hal yang harus aku katakan pada kakak."

Netra hitam Sasuke menatap dalam _emerald_ wanita merah jambu itu. Sejujurnya ia merasa berat harus membiarkan Sakura pergi tanpanya, tapi memang benar kata Sasori. Ini urusan antara kakak dan adik.

Sasuke mendesah. "Baiklah." Lalu memberikan _deathglare_ pada Sasori. "Jaga baik-baik istriku."

"Sialan! Kau pikir aku akan menyakiti adik dan calon keponakanku huh?!"

Perkelahian bagian kedua hampir saja terjadi jika saja Sakura tidak segera menarik Sasori keluar dari rumah.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sasori sengaja menyewa sebuah mobil untuk bisa mengajak Sakura 'jalan-jalan' dan memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah kedai manju karena tiba-tiba Sakura menginginkannya.

"Kau sedang dalam masa ngidam ya?" sindir Sasori yang melihat Sakura makan manjunya dengan lahap.

"Mungkin" Sakura tersenyum mengelus perut buncitnya.

Sasori berencana marah besar pada adiknya itu, tapi melihat senyum cerah Sakura. Rasa marahnya meluap begitu saja.

"Berapa usianya?" Sasori ikut mengelus perut Sakura membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"4 bulan kak."

"Hm…begitu" gumam Sasori. Lalu memakan 1 buah manju lagi.

Suasana kembali hening lagi. Sakura tahu jika kakaknya masih marah padanya karena merahasiakan semua ini. Salahnya bersikeras untuk menyembunyikan semuanya padahal Sakura tahu jika pemuda berambut merah itu benci jika Sakura menutupi masalah darinya.

"Aku minta maaf kak" Sasori menatap lurus _emerald_ indah adiknya tanpa suara.

"Aku tahu kalau kata 'maaf' saja tidak cukup untuk membuatmu tidak marah padaku. Tapi aku…" Sasori tahu Sakura sedang menahan tangisnya, "aku hanya tidak mau menambah beban kakak"

Sasori masih diam.

"Ini semua salahku yang tidak bisa menjaga diri. Aku mohon maafkan aku…" tangisnya pecah begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Sasori tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kak, kumohon bicaralah…kau boleh memukulku kalau kau mau!" Sakura berusaha mengarahkan tangan Sasori ke kepalanya tapi Sasori menepisnya kasar.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sakura tersentak, tapi lega akhirnya Sasori kembali bicara.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menutupi apapun. Apapun itu Sakura." Sakura mengangguk lemah sambil terisak, "Kita hanya berdua di dunia ini, ayah dan ibu sudah pergi. Karena itulah aku selalu bilang bicarakan masalahmu dengan kakak. Aku tidak akan marah. Tapi apa ini?"

Sakura masih tertunduk menyesali perbuatannya. Sasori berinisiatif mendekat dan memeluk erat adik satu-satunya itu. Membiarkan tangis Sakura teredam di dadanya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Sakura, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Setelah ini berjanjilah jangan rahasiakan apapun lagi. Mengerti?" Sakura mendongak menatap Sasori lalu mengangguk pelan.

Sasori tersenyum lembut, dan mengusap sisa air mata yang masih menempel di pipi Sakura. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku kisah cinta rumit kalian berdua."

Ssebelumnya Sakura menarik napas dalam sebelum bercerita panjang lebar.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak saling mencintai." Kata Sakura sendu.

"APA?! Ken-" Sakura menahan ucapan Sasori dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sasori.

"Dengarkan aku dulu kak…jangan potong ucapanku." Sasori mengangguk patuh.

"Saat itu kampus mengadakan pesta hari jadinya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin datang ke sana tapi sahabatku Ino memaksa dengan mengatakan kalau semua mahasiswa wajib hadir. Dan akhirnya aku datang malam itu. Tapi diluar dugaan Ino batal datang." Mata Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca mengingat kenangannya bersama Sai.

"Lalu tanpa sengaja aku meminum entah _wine_ atau apa itu. Kepalaku pusing dan tanpa sadar juga aku sudah mabuk. Lalu temanku bernama Sai datang, dia menyadari jika aku sudah mulai mabuk meski hanya meminum segelas saja. Kemudian dia menawarkan untuk mengantarku ke rumah tapi aku bilang aku tidak mau karena takut kalau kau marah."

Sasori menggertakkan giginya, memejamkan matanya erat. Sepertinya dari sini ia mulai memahami ini.

"Jadi Sai membawaku ke rumahnya, dan saat aku mabuk tanpa sadar aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku bahkan menciumnya, meski dia menolaknya karena tidak ingin menyakitiku. Tapi ternyata Sai memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, kami larut dalam suasana itu dan…kami melakukan _nya_." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya memerah karena malu luar biasa.

"Tapi kenapa kau menikah dengan Si Sasuke itu? Apa Sai melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab?!" sela Sasori emosi tak bisa menahan lagi rasa penasarannya. Ia tak menyangka adiknya mengalami hal sepelik ini.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Sai bahkan sempat mengatakan jika dia ingin menikahiku, tapi Tuhan berkata lain hiks…hiks…. Sai meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan saat menjemput kepulangan ayahnya dari luar negeri kak…" Sakura menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya itu semua. Tapi aku melihat sendiri makamnya. Dan…" Sakura berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terasa sesak. "Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Sasukelah yang menolongku katanya aku pingsan di makam Sai. Lalu dia menawarkan sebuah pernikahan padaku. Dia bilang mau menolongku karena untuk membalas budi."

"Membalas budi?" alis Sasori terangkat tinggi.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku pernah menolong seorang wanita paruh baya korban kecelakaan dan ternyata itu ibunya Sasuke."

Sasori menghela napas dalam. "Sakura, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat itu sampai-sampai kau merahasiakan masalah sebesar ini dariku."

"Maaf kak…aku takut kalau kau kecewa dan akan menyeretku kembali ke Suna."

"Tentu saja kembali ke Suna! Memang mau kemana lagi? Beasiswamu pasti sudah dicabut kan?" balas Sasori tak terima.

Sakura menggeleng kuat. "Tidak kak. Kampus tidak mengetahui jika aku hamil di luar nikah. Karena Sasuke menikahiku, jadi aku bisa beralasan cuti menikah."

"Jadi kau berencana melanjutkan kuliahmu lagi setelah melahirkan?" Sakura mengangguk sekali lagi.

Sasori memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Lalu menghela napas kasar. "Kita lanjutkan saja jalan-jalannya. Kurasa kita butuh refreshing agar tidak strees."

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Berulangkali netra hitamnya menatap ke arah jam dinding. Uchiha Sasuke ingin sekali membunuh waktu agar membuatnya tak menunggu terlalu lama kepulangan Sang istri atau seharusnya 'membunuh' kakaknya Sakura?

Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Kemana muka bayi itu membawa Sakura?!"

 **TING TONG TING TONG**

Sasuke langsung melesat menuju pintu depan begitu terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Begitu ia membuka pintu terkejut bukan main melihat Sakura berada digendongan kakaknya.

"Apa yang-" teguran Sasuke terhenti karena Sasori mengisyaratkannya agar tidak mengeraskan suara.

"Sakura kenapa?" Sasuke mengecilkan suaranya.

Sasori tak menjawab malah langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Menoleh malas ke arah Sasuke, "Dimana kamar Sakura?"

"Maksudmu kamar kami berdua?" Sasuke menunjuk kamar yang berada di sebelah kiri tangga, di lantai dua.

Sasori meletakkan Sakura dengan hati-hati di ranjang karena takut membuatnya bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Lalu meminta Sasuke ikut keluar dari kamar karena ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan suami Sakura itu.

"Jadi…" Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan, "kenapa Sakura?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan dan tertidur di mobil saat perjalanan pulang."

"Sudah kubilang untuk menjaganya kan?" Sasuke kesal setengah mati, "Kau mau mencelakakan anakku?!"

Sasori mendenguskan tawa. "Anakmu? Aku sudah dengar semua ceritanya."

Sasuke tersentak sesaat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu.

Sasuke diam. Dan Sasori pun ikut diam, tapi ia terus menatap intens Sasuke.

"Hei pantat ayam!"

"Apa kau bilang!" Sasuke mendelik, nyaris menerjang Sasori tapi perkataannya menghentikan Sasuke.

"Ceraikan Sakura." Titahnya tegas.

Sasuke membeku. Menatap Sasori terkejut. "A..pa?" tanyanya lirih.

Sasori diam balas menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan apapun yang sudah menjadi milikku." Kata Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Tapi kau tidak mencintai Sakura kan? Jadi lepaskan dia."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu. Sakura dan bayi dalam kandungannya milikku."

"Meski dia bukan anakmu?" sela Sasori.

"Ya. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu dan aku tidak peduli meski-"

"Kau mencintainya." Potong Sasori cepat. Ia menyeringai kala melihat Sasuke terperangah.

"Alasan balas budi itu alasan paling konyol yang pernah aku dengar. Aku tahu kau bukan tipikal yang akan membalas kebaikan seseorang dengan mengorbankan hidupmu. Kau punya uang dan segalanya, tentu bisa membalasnya dengan cara lain." Lanjut Sasori panjang lebar.

"Perlu cinta yang besar untuk menerima Sakura yang mencintai dan mengandung bayi orang lain. Tapi kau bisa melakukannya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Tapi dengar satu hal" ada kilatan tajam dikedua netra _hazel_ Sasori, "kalau suatu saat kau merasa menyesal menikahi adikku dan kau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tidak peduli jika itu berarti aku juga harus mati."

Sasuke bisa menilai dengan mudah jika pria di depannya ini pengidap _sister complex_ tingkat akut. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit cemburu saat ada pria lain yang begitu dekat dengan Sakura, tapi ia tak punya hak untuk melarang Sakura berhubungan dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri kan? Tapi di sisi lain ia lega, ucapan Sasori layaknya restu baginya.

"Aku bisa melepaskan segalanya, kecuali Sakura."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sasori lega, sekarang ia punya alasan untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan lagi adik tersayangnya. Menurutnya Sakura sudah berada pada tangan yang tepat.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Hal inilah yang ia takutkan semenjak kedatangan Haruno Sasori di rumahnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini, Sasori berhasil mencuri perhatian Sakura darinya. Banyak waktu yang biasanya ia habiskan berdua saja dengan Sakura, sekarang diambil alih oleh kakaknya itu.

Seperti hari ini contohnya, biasanya ia akan mendengar suara merdu dan belaian lembut Sakura di kepalanya untuk membangunkannya sarapan pagi tapi kebiasaan itu mendadak sirna. Sasuke tak mendapati Sakura membangunkannya, justru asyik bercengkrama dengan kakaknya di dapur.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar teguran suaminya saat sedang asyik memasak di dapur dengan Sang kakak.

"Kau kan bukan anak kecil? Bisa bangun sendiri kan?" sindir Sasori masih berkutat dengan sup kentangnya.

Sasuke mendecih pelan, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai dan secepat kilat mendekati Sakura dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahinya. " _Ohayou tsuma_ …"

Wajah Sakura langsung memarah padam mendengar panggilan baru Sasuke padanya. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Ugh! Sialan mataku ternoda adegan rate M. lakukan itu dikamar, pantat ayam!" sindir Sasori sambil berpura-pura menutup mata. Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Kakak!" wajah Sakura makin memerah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke. Ia langsung beringsut ke ruang makan karena tidak tahan digoda oleh kakak dan suaminya.

"Hei!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang ingin menyusul Sakura. Lalu mengisyaratkan 'ada apa?' melalui matanya pada Sasori.

"Kau tidak seharusnya cemburu padaku, **adik ipar**." Sasori meyeringai kala melihat Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya, "Saat bersamaku dia selalu menceritakanmu. Bukankah itu awal yang bagus untukmu mengambil hatinya?"

"Hn" hanya gumaman ala Uchiha yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi dalam hatinya ia berteriak kegirangan saat tahu jika Sakura mulai membicarakan dirinya. Terlebih sekarang ia juga sudah mendapat dukungan dari kakak iparnya.

Setelah sempat terjadi perdebatan di dapur, mereka bertiga kembali akur dan sarapan pagi dengan tenang. Awalnya Sasuke menganggap Sasori sebagai pengganggu yang menyebalkan tapi lambat laun penilaiannya berubah. Menurutnya, Sasori kakak yang penyayang dan tegas. Hal itulah yang dipelajarinya, dia akan melindungi Sakura melebihi kakak kandungnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ tidak ke kantor?" tanya Sakura seraya membantu Sang kakak membereskan peralatan makan.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, hari ini aku ada jadwal kuliah."

"Ya sudah cepat berangkat sana!" Sasori membentuk gesture mengusir Sang pemilik rumah. "Biar aku yang menjaga Sakura."

"Hn"

Tidak ada alasan Sasuke untuk meragukan Sasori (lagi). Sakura pasti akan baik-baik saja bersama kakaknya.

" _Ittekimasu_ "

" _Itterasai_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sasuke menghela napas kasar mendengar sahabat pirangnya yang terus bergerak gelisah disampingya. Padahal Sasuke tahu jika Naruto itu paling mengerti dirinya yang membenci suasana berisik saat sedang konsentrasi belajar.

" _Dobe_ , lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Ucap Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Mana mungkin? Masih ada kuliah Iruka- _sensei_ , kalau bolos lagi pasti dia tidak akan meluluskanku di mata kuliah ini."

"Tapi kau mengganggu konsentrasiku, _baka_! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke sesaat, sebelum kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Apa ini soal kepulangan Hinata ke Konoha?"

Naruto tidak memberi respon dan Sasuke artikan itu 'iya',

"Aku tahu kau itu _usuratonkachi_ ," Naruto mendelik, "tapi aku yakin kau bisa memahami jika Hinata menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu Naruto."

"Ya"

"Lalu?" sahut Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aku…ehm…hanya merasa tak pantas menyatakan perasaanku." Kata Naruto lirih.

"Apa yang membuatmu tak pantas?" Sasuke bersidekap.

"Kau tahu sendiri jika aku yatim piatu kan? Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk bisa membahagiakan Hinata."

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Lagipula Hinata sejauh yang kukenal bukanlah wanita seperti _itu_." Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto, "Dia jatuh cinta padamu karena kebaikan hatimu." Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa jijik memuji sahabat _dobe_ nya. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Mungkin Hinata bisa menerimaku, tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Juga jangan lupakan Neji." Naruto begidik ngeri mengingat Neji pengidap _sister complex_.

"Setahuku kau tidak punya alasan untuk minder. Kau bukan kriminal atau pengangguran. Bahkan kuliah ini dari hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri, bukankah itu membanggakan?" Sasuke menyesap jus tomatnya. Naruto bekerja keras sejak duduk di bangku SMA untuk membiayai kuliahnya dengan kerja paruh waktu sebagai _desainer freelance_ disebuah perusahaan swasta. Menurut Sasuke itu cukup membanggakan, dibanding dirinya yang hanya meneruskan usaha dari orang tuanya.

"Dan soal orang tua Hinata dan Neji kau hanya perlu keberanian untuk meyakinkan mereka berdua."

Naruto termenung mendengar penjelasan sahabat masa kecilnya. "Entahlah _teme_ …"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kesempatanmu hanya tinggal hari ini saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hinata akan kembali ke Prancis malam nanti. Aku beserta keluarga akan mengantarnya ke bandara." Ucap Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. Dari ekspresi Naruto saja Sasuke bisa menebak, bahwa sahabat masa kecilnya itu tidak akan diam saja.

Sasuke melirik sekilas jam tangannya, lalu menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, "Waktunya mata kuliah Iruka- _sensei_."

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

"Jadi besok kakak akan pulang?"

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya menyiram bunga di taman belakang rumahnya. Ia menatap tak percaya Sasori yang sedang santai menikmati _ocha_ hangat duduk di bangku taman.

"Ya."

"Tapi…kenapa cepat sekali? Kau sudah bosan melihatku?" Mungkin ini pengaruh mood ibu hamil. Kedua manik hijau cerah itu berubah meredup karena air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Ia masih sangat merindukan kakaknya, masih ingin bersama kakaknya.

Sasori yang melihat itu berjalan mendekat dan menepuk lembut puncak kepala merah muda Sang adik. Sakura memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Hei, kau pikir mudah minta izin cuti bosku disaat banyak tugas _deadline_ menumpuk? Ditambah lagi aku ini pegawai baru, jadi mana bisa seenaknya."

Sakura membalikkan badan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sasori menghela napas lelah.

"Aku minta maaf ya? Aku janji jika ada waktu lagi aku akan mengunjungimu." Sasori memeluk Sakura dan mengusap punggungnya penuh kasih sayang. Sakura membalas pelukan Sang kakak sambil terisak.

"Janji ya?" Sasori mengangguk.

"Aku akan bawakan hadiah besar untuk keponakanku nanti." Kata Sasori seraya mengusap perut buncit Sakura. Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menyiramnya. Sebenarnya Sasori melarangnya bekerja berlebihan, tapi Sakura ngotot bahwa jika menyiram bukan pekerjaan yang berat dan tidak membahayakan diri dan janinnya. Akhirnya Sasori hanya bisa mengawasinya dari jauh.

Setelah menyiram bunga Sasori membantu Sakura menyiapkan makan malam. Sebenarnya dirumah ini Sasuke sudah mempekerjakan beberapa maid tapi Sakura melarang maid khusus untuk memasak di dapur, kecuali ada acara besar.

"Eh…Sakura marga suamimu itu Uchiha kan?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa kak?" Sakura menatap heran kakaknya. Ia yakin Sasori sebelumnya tak pernah mengenal Sasuke.

Sasori menggeleng tersenyum. "Ah…tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aku merasa familiar dengan marga itu."

Sakura memilih untuk tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Dan ia mulai menata nasi, sayur, dan lauk pauk di meja makan.

" _Tadaima_ "

"Sasuke- _kun_ sudah pulang." Ucap Sakura berbinar membuat Sasori terkekeh. Adiknya ini mirip remaja yang sedang kasmaran saja. Ia yakin tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke bisa merebut hati adiknya.

"Ya sudah sana cepat sambut suamimu dengan kecup basah." Goda Sasori tertawa keras dan mendapat pukulan di lengan lumayan keras juga dari Sakura sebelum adiknya itu menuju ruang tamu.

" _Okaeri_ " Sakura menyambut Sang suami dengan senyum lebar, "Aku sudah siapkan makan malam Sasuke- _kun_. Em…atau kau mau mandi dulu?"

"Aku mandi dulu saja. Sebentar lagi aku menyusulmu ke ruang makan." Sakura mengangguk.

"Dimana si pantat ayam itu?" tanya Sasori sekembalinya Sakura dari ruang tamu.

"Kak, jangan memanggilnya begitu!" keluh Sakura menjewer pipi Sasori.

"Kenapa? Rambutnya memang mirip pantat ayam." Sasori mengelus pipinya yang serasa panas.

"Dia hanya iri denganku Sakura" celetuk Sasuke yang langsung menduduki salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Sasori mendecih dan memilih tak menanggapi sindiran adik iparnya itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya. Tingkah suaminya dan kakaknya memang kekanakan. Awalnya dia merasa terganggu dengan hal ini, tapi lambat laun ia mulai terbiasa dan menganggap hal ini sebagai keakraban yang terjalin antara suaminya dan kakaknya.

"Sakura, setelah ini bersiaplah kita akan ke bandara."

Sasori nyaris tersedak minumannya. "Kalian mau kemana? Bulan madu kedua?"

Sasuke mendecak pelan. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Sakura menghela napas lelah. Pertengkaran tidak penting selalu terjadi saat keduanya bertemu begini. "Memang kita akan kemana, Sasuke- _kun_? Apa ini urusan bisnis?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan 'kita', tapi Hinata. Dia akan kembali ke Prancis nanti."

"Siapa Hinata?" timpal Sasori, menyipit menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hinata teman Sasuke sejak kecil, kak." Jawab Sakura.

Sasori mendenguskan tawa. Teman? Di zaman sekarang ini teman itu memiliki banyak arti, apalagi pertemanan antara lelaki dan wanita. Jarang diantara mereka yang memang hanya murni bersikap layaknya teman.

"Dengar ya pantat ayam!" Sasuke mendelik tak suka pada Sasori, "Jangan lupakan yang kukatakan _waktu itu_. Aku. Tidak . Main-main." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Memang apa yang kakak katakan pada Sasuke- _kun_?" kini giliran Sakura mentap curiga pada kakaknya.

"Itu urusanku dengan pantat ayam ini, Sakura." Katanya masih melirik pada Sasuke. Sedangkan yang dipandangnya acuh saja menangkat bahu. Kecurigaan Sasori tak akan terbukti apapun, karena baginya Hinata hanya sahabatnya saja dan ia memperlakukannya layaknya seorang teman. Bukan teman tapi ini atau itu seperti yang ada dipikiran Sasori.

Sakura mendesah lelah, lalu berpamitan pada suaminya untuk berganti baju.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu memeluk erat gadis bersurai sewarna dengannya. Mengelus punggungnya penuh kasih sayang. Ia sudah menganggap gadis dipelukannya seperti putrinya sendiri.

"Kau harus tetap sering ke Konoha ya? Jangan lupakan Paman dan Bibi." Ucap Mikoto mengelus lembut pipi gembil Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu _Ba-san_. Konoha tetaplah rumahku kemana pun aku pergi."

Fugaku yang berada tak jauh dari istrinya berjalan dan memberikan pelukan singkat pada Hinata. Dan menepuk puncak indigo milik Hinata. "Jaga dirimu." Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Gadis berdarah Hyuuga itu tak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes menatap haru ayah, kakak juga keluarga Sasuke begitu menyayanginya layaknya keluarga sendiri. Mereka yang selama ini mendukung penuh karir Hinata.

"Hinata- _san_."

"Ah…Sakura _ka_? Terima kasih sudah datang kemari. Apa Sasuke- _kun_ yang memaksamu kemari?" sindirnya melirik Sasuke yang menatap malas padanya.

Sakura menggeleng tersenyum. "Tidak. Dia tidak memaksaku, hanya mengajakku." Sakura terkekeh lagi, "Selamat jalan. Aku mendoakan agar karir Hinata- _san_ terus lancar dan jangan lupakan kami. Kami akan selalu merindukanmu di sini."

Hinata tersipu. "Ah…kau manis sekali Sakura- _san_." Hinata memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Jangan memeluknya terlalu erat!" celetuk Sasuke memaksa melepas pelukan Hinata pada Sakura, "anakku tidak bisa bernapas nanti."

"Dasar pelit!" Hinata meleletkan lidah. "Sakura aku janji kalau anak kalian lahir, aku usahakan kembali lagi ke Konoha." Sakura mengangguk seraya mengulum senyum.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau tahu bagaimana cara mengabariku kan? Alamat emailku masih sama." Ucapan Sasuke ini memang terdengar dingin. Tapi Hinata paham ini bentuk perhatiannya sebagai sahabat. Ia tahu jika Sasuke tidak pandai berkata manis.

Hinata mengangguk. "Kabari aku jika anak kalian sudah lahir."

Hinata meraih kopernya dan mulai berjalan ke arah _gate_ dengan tujuan ke Prancis. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah keluarga yang mengantarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Sebenarnya ada satu orang lain lagi yang masih ia tunggu kedatangannya. Dari awal kedatangannya ke Konoha ia selalu berharap berita yang beredar tentang kepulangannya akan membuat orang itu datang menemuinya meski hanya sekedar menyapanya. Tapi nyatanya Hinata sudah 2 minggu di Konoha, _orang itu_ sama sekali tidak menemuinya.

Hinata menggeleng kecil. Tidak seharusnya ia menaruh harapan padanya. Padahal sudah jelas dia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Hinata. Ia memantapkan langkahnya berbalik dan menyegerakan untuk pergi dari sini. Setelah ini ia benar-benar harus menghapuskan harapannya.

"HINATA!"

Hinata merasa seluruh tubuhnya beku mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Berapa tahun sejak pertemuan terakhirnya akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara ini lagi. Ia merasa lega, bahagia, juga gugup.

Dengan gerakan kaku Hinata membalikkan badannya. Amethyst-nya melebar kala melihat sosok yang sudah disukainya sejak lama sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, rambut jabrik kuning kebanggaannya terlihat sangat berantakan, keringat juga bergerumbul dipelipisnya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah pemuda Uzumaki itu mengenakan pemberian ulang tahunnya beberapa tahun lalu. Sebuah syal berwarna merah buatan tangannya sendiri.

 _Apakah dia baru saja berlari sekuat tenaga kemari?_ , tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Na..Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto berjalan semakin mendekat hingga jarak mereka tidak lagi terlampau jauh.

"Maaf…hah…aku datang…hah…terlambat." Kata Naruto yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Hinata menggeleng. "T-tidak apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_." Kebiasaan bicara terbata-bata ini muncul lagi jika ia sudah merasa gugup setengah mati.

Hening.

Hinata berusaha memalingkan pandangnnya saat menyadari Naruto menatapnya intens.

"Kau…pergi lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Un…Pekerjaan di Prancis masih menunggu. A-aku harus segera kembali."

Naruto menggeleng kuat. "Bukan itu- _ttebayou_. Tapi dari hidupku."

Hinata terperangah.

"Aku…begitu bodoh baru menyadari ada gadis cantik yang begitu baik mencintaiku dengan tulus. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk menilai diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu takut untuk dicintai orang baik sepertimu Hinata, karena itu selama ini aku hanya diam saat kau dulu menyatakan perasaanmu." Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Sekarang aku tidak akan melepasnya lagi. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi."

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , k-kau…" wajah Hinata sudah merona hebat. Ia bersyukur tidak pingsan saat ini.

Naruto mengulum senyum, lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Gadis Hyuuga itu berharap bahwa hari ini bukan mimpi belaka. Pria yang selama ini dicintainya membalas perasaannya setelah bertahun-tahun ia menunggu. Hinata tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, ia terlalu bahagia. Sampai rasanya ingin meledak.

"Naruto- _kun_ , terima kasih. Aku…mencintaimu." Hinata melompat memeluk Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia tak peduli meski jadi tontonan banyak orang, termasuk keluarganya. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Naruto menerima perasaannya.

Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya setelah beberapa saat, dan kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu pun menyatu. Naruto melumat lembut bibir Hinata.

 **PLOK PLOK PLOK**

Bagai menonton drama gratis. Semua calon penumpak yang berada disekitar Hinata dan Naruto memberikan tepuk tangan meriah. Menatap kagum keromantisan mereka berdua.

"NA-RU-TOOO!"

" _Dobe_! Bahaya mendekat!" teriak Sasuke kalut dari kejauhan sambil menunjuk ke arah Neji yang berlari ke arahnya.

Ups! Terlalu larut dalam suasana Naruto sampai lupa jika Ayah Hinata dan kakak Hinata yang pengidap _sister complex_ itu masih ada di sini. Mereka berdua lantas memisahkan diri. Naruto menatap ngeri Neji yang terlihat menyeramkam, seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kemari kau! Beraninya menyentuh Hinata!" teriak Neji murka. Ia terus berusaha menerjang Naruto tapi Hinata menghalanginya.

Sekali lagi orang-orang disekitar mereka tertawa lepas melihat tingkah keluarga Hyuuga dan Naruto. Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya tertawa kecil, sedangkan Hiashi hanya bisa mengelus dada. Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ia akan segera menyusul keluarga Uchiha membuat sebuah acara pernikahan untuk putrinya.

Sasuke meringis membayangkan nasib Naruto selanjutnya. Diam-diam ia melirik istrinya disebelahnya yang menatap haru ke arah pasangan yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas dibenaknya.

Sasuke menyikut pelan lengan Sakura hingga membuatnya kaget. "Kau tidak lagi salah paham dengan hubunganku dan Hinata kan?"

"Se-sejak awal kan sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak salah paham." Jawab Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Aku hanya iri pada mereka." Sakura kembali menatap bahagia Naruto dan Hinata.

Sasuke diam sambil ikut menatap ke arah Naruto yang menjadi 'sasaran empuk' Neji. Apa yang membuat istrinya ini iri?

Sasuke menyeringai. "Oh…jadi kau menginginkan _nya_ ya?"

"A…pa?" Sakura memundurkan wajahnya karena Sasuke semakin mendekat.

"Ciuman seperti mereka." Tukas Sasuke.

Sakura salah tingkah luar biasa. Dengan cepat ia merogoh isi tasnya dan mengambil _smartphone_ -nya. "Ha..halo? oh..iya kak sebentar lagi ini juga akan pulang. Iya..iya… _takoyaki_ kan? Ya..ampun malam-malam begini masih ingin makan juga kau ini."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah jelas jika istrinya ini berbohong. Tapi ia masih punya stok kesabaran untuk bisa mendapatkan seluruh hati wanita merah muda ini.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak kepulangan pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu ke Suna. Hal itu membuat suasana hati Sakura juga ikut berubah, ditambah lagi saat ini Sasuke harus meninggalkan istrinya itu untuk urusan bisnis keluar kota 3 – 4 hari. Kalau tidak sangat mendesak sudah pasti ia menolak pertemuan dengan klien barunya.

"Jangan khawatirkan apapun, Sasuke. Istrimu akan baik-baik saja bersama ibu." Ucap Mikoto mengelus perut buncit Sakura penuh kasih sayang.

Bungsu Uchiha itu memang sudah merencanakan kepindahan sementara Sakura ke rumah orang tuanya selama Sasuke pergi ke luar kota. Awalnya Sakura menolak karena tidak mau merepotkan Sang mertua, tapi dasarnya Sasuke keras kepala jika mengenai keselamatan istrinya, akhirnya Sakura mengalah meski dalam hati ia masih merasa tidak enak pada ayah dan ibu Sasuke.

"Maaf merepotkan bu. Sasuke- _kun_ yang"

"Merepotkan apanya?" hardik Mikoto, "Kau itu putriku juga. Benar sudah yang dilakukan putraku menitipkanmu disini selama dia pergi, jadi kami atau pun Sasuke tidak perlu was-was."

Sakura hanya bisa memaksakan senyum diwajahnya. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya aneh berjauhan dengan suaminya. Ini memang pertama kalinya Sasuke pergi ke luar kota sejak mereka menikah. Mungkin perasaan ini muncul karena Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa dengan segala perhatian Sasuke.

Sore harinya Sakura membantu suaminya untuk mengepak pakaian yang akan digunakan Sasuke selama pergi ke Kota Ame. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu sudah melarangnya, tapi kali ini ia tak bisa melawan mood ibu hamil. Sakura jika sedang marah lebih menyeramkan darinya.

"Hanya 3 – 4 hari kan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke sendu. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku usahakan lebih cepat." Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu, lalu menarik Sakura dalam pelukan yang posesif meski tak terlalu erat. Sakura membalasnya perlahan.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kau jaga diri disana, jangan terlalu lelah." Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya dan mengangguk, " _Kami_ menunggu disini, _Tou-san_." Sakura mengeluarkan suara jenaka layaknya anak kecil, seraya mengelus perut menonjolnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menyentil dahi Sakura pelan sebagai balasannya.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke-kun. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto ya?" Sakura teringat insiden di bandara beberapa waktu lalu. Sampai sekarang masih belum terdengar perkembangan hubungan antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. "Memang kenapa?"

"Maksudku…apa Hiashi- _jisan_ dan Neji- _san_ akan merestui hubungan mereka? Lalu bagaimana dengan karir Hinata- _san_?" cerca Sakura penasaran.

"Oh…Hinata memang kemarin tetap kembali ke Prancis untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan disana, tapi ia berencana akan kembali berkarir di Konoha karena _dobe_ akhirnya menyadari perasaannya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau soal Hiashi- _jisan_ dan Neji, tergantung bagaimana perjuangan Naruto meyakinkan keduanya. Toh…Paman dan Neji mengenal Naruto tidak satu atau dua hari tapi sejak kecil. Orang tua kami bertiga bersahabat sejak lama. Sayangnya, Orang tua Naruto mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan meninggal saat Naruto baru masuk SMA." Tukasnya.

Sakura terenyuh mendengar kisah salah seorang teman Sasuke. "Naruto orang yang tegar ya? Aku berharap hubungan keduanya berjalan lancar."

"Hn. Sekarang kau harus istirahat." Sasuke menggiring Sakura menaiki ranjang mereka. Dalam hati ia pun berharap perjuangannya mendapatkan hati Sakura juga berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Wanita beriris emerald itu menatap heran mertuanya sedang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Padahal sebelum ini Sakura yakin tidak mendengar berita kematian disekitar Mansion Uchiha.

"Eh…Ibu ingin melayat kemana?" tanya Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri. Ia menghampiri Mikoto yang sudah akan berjalan menuju halaman rumah.

"Oh _Kami-sama_ , aku sampai lupa memberitahumu. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian kakeknya Sasuke. Karena itu kami berencana mengunjungi makamnya." Jelas Mikoto.

"Boleh aku ikut?" Sakura berharap mertuanya tidak menolaknya.

"Tapi…"

"Biarkan dia ikut, Mikoto." Potong Fugaku cepat, "Sekalian memperkenalkan anggota baru keluarga kita pada ayah."

Mikoto nampak berfikir sejenak, dan akhirnya menjawab. "Baiklah, ini tidak akan lama. Aku tidak mau membuatmu lelah dan Sasuke bisa mengomeliku nanti."

Sakura mengangguk senang seraya terkekeh kecil. Terkadang Ibunya terlihat lebih takut pada putranya ketimbang suaminya sendiri.

Sesampainya di sana Mikoto dan Fugaku berjalan ke arah makam yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk areal pemakaman. Mereka menaruh seikat bunga dan sesaji di salah satu makam bertuliskan 'Uchiha Madara'. Sebagai menantu yang baik Sakura pun ikut mendoakan kakek Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Ayah, perkenalkan ini menantuku. Namanya Sakura. Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sakura." Ucap Mikoto pada batu nisan di depannya setelah menyelesaikan doa.

"Aku berharap ayah bisa tenang di sana karena sekarang Sasuke sudah bersanding dengan orang yang tepat. Cucu kesayanganmu sudah dewasa, Ayah." Timpal Fugaku seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis ke arah Sakura.

" _Yoroshiku_ , Madara- _jiisan_ " Sakura menunduk hormat.

"Mikoto?"

Mikoto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menoleh ke arah timurnya saat mereka bertiga sudah hampir sampai di pintu masuk pemakaman.

"K..kau Yoshino kan?" pekik Mikoto senang.

Yoshino mengangguk. "Aku senang kau masih ingat denganku."

Mikoto langsung berhambur memeluk teman lama semasa SMA-nya itu. Entah sudah berapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan lost contact, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu disini. Fugaku yang juga mengenal Yoshino pun ikut menyapa. Mereka bertiga akhirnya terlibat perbincangan hangat.

Dari arah kejauhan Sakura melihat ada wanita paruh baya sedang susah payah mengumpulkan buah untuk sesaji yang jatuh karena kantongnya yang rusak. Sakura pun berinisiatif mendekat dan membantunya.

"Ah…terima kasih nona. Anda baik sekali, tapi sebaiknya jangan diteruskan Anda sedang hamil." Kata wanita itu mencoba menahan tangan Sakura yang membantunya memungut buah-buahan yang jatuh.

Sakura menggeleng tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa bu… biar saya-"

 **DUAK**

Sebuah pukulan cukup keras mendarat ditengkuk Sakura. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya tapi naas Sakura akhirnya tidak dapat mempertahankan keseimbangannya pun limbung dan tak sadarkan diri. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat ada sepasang tangan yang menahan tubuhnya tidak sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah…iya Yoshino, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan menantuku. Perkenalkan dia…Sakura? _Kami-sama_! Dimana Sakura?" Mikoto mendadak panik tak mendapati Sakura yang tadinya berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sakura!" Fugaku jadi ikut panik mencari menantunya itu. Tapi nihil, dia tidak ditemukan dimana pun.

"Bagaimana dia bisa hilang?" Yoshino ikut terkejut mendengar jeritan Mikoto.

" _Anata_ , bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura?" keluh Mikoto tanpa bisa menahan air matanya. Yoshino berusaha menenangkannya.

Fugaku sendiri langsung menghubungi anak buahnya untuk melakukan pencarian di sekitar areal pemakaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N** :

Akhirnya satu fic multichap bisa update lagi (ambekan gede). Mohon maaf ya lama updatenya *DilemparGolok *AuthorTepar XD

Mbah Madara yang ganteng saya munculkan sedikit (namanya saja) :D

Kira-kira siapa yang nyulik Sakura ya? Hmm….ditunggu dichap depan ya? :D (modus author)

Waktunya balas review *_*

 **Hanazono yuri** : Nejisaku ya? Hm…bisa diatur. Wani piro? Wkkwkw becanda…becanda loh… kemungkinan ada meski porsinya ngga banyak.

 **Wowwoh geegee** : Yang nonjok udah ketauan di chapter ini. Ngga penasaran juga sama yang nyulik Sakura? (modus mode on)

 **Williewillydoo** : Jreng…Jreng…. Sudah terjawab.

 **echaNM** : Yupz…tapi masih akan muncul lagi kok.

DaunIlalangKuning: Sayangnya ngga punya wattapad :(

 **Phi Hatake** : Panjangnya saya segini saja. Semoga tetep suka sama fic abal saya yah? ;-)

 **Kucing genduttidur** : Yupz, tapi dia akhirnya dapet restu dari Sasori loh.

 **CEKBIOAURORAN** : hahaha…. tapi dia akhirnya dapet restu dari Sasori loh.


	9. Pertemuan Tak terduga

**Unconditional Love**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : AU, OOC (?), TYPO(s), GAJE, ABAL, I don't own that pic, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Just enjoy the story ^.^**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Simple kan? :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9 – Pertemuan Tak terduga**

Seluruh arah pandang orang yang ada di ruangan itu terfokus pada layar LCD yang menunjukkan kinerja perusahaan. Sang manajer pemasaran dengan penuh antusias menjelaskan tentang peningkatan pemasaran produk mobil terbaru mereka, mengundang senyuman bangga dari masing-masing kepala divisi atas keberhasilan yang cukup signifikan itu. Tapi tidak dengan Sang pemilik perusahaan sendiri. Sedari awal ia memang menatap layar LCD, tapi tidak dengan fokus pikirannya. Tatapan matanya cenderung kosong dan terlihat lelah.

"Benar kan Tuan Danzo?"

Tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari pemilik perusahaan, Sang manajer pemasaran saling berpandangan bingung dengan kepala divisi lain di ruang rapat itu.

Kagami – Manajer Pemasaran – berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatian Danzo. "Tuan Danzo, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Danzo terkesiap. Ia baru menyadari seluruh bawahannya di ruangan itu menatapnya bingung. Ia berdeham untuk mengurangi kecanggungan.

"Maaf, aku rasa rapat kita akhiri sampai di sini saja. Kita akan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini lain kali." Tukas Danzo dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu menyisakan tatapan iba dari para pegawainya.

Belum sempat menjangkau pintu ruang rapat, Danzo mendadak jatuh pingsan. Membuat semua orang yang ada di situ terkejut dan berusaha membantu menahan tubuh Sang pemilik Shimura Corp. yang nyaris membentur lantai. Daichi – sekertaris pribadi Danzo – langsung membawanya kembali ke kediaman Shimura dan tak lupa menelepon dokter keluarga.

"Aku yakin kesehatannya masih belum membaik sejak kejadian itu." Ucap Kagami menatap prihatin Sang bos.

"Siapapun yang kehilangan anggota keluarga mereka, pasti ia akan menunjukkan kelemahannya setangguh apapun dia." Timpal yang lain. Kagami mengangguk setuju.

Yang mereka katakan tentang Danzo itu memang benar adanya. Ini kali pertama mereka melihat sosok Danzo terlihat begitu rapuh. Sepuluh tahun lalu Danzo pernah mengalami kehilangan yang sama, ketika Sang istri meninggal dikarenakan tumor otak yang di deritanya. Dan baru beberapa bulan yang lalu ia kembali merasakan kehilangan. Kali ini ia tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya, tidak seperti saat kehilangan Sang istri. Kehilangan Sai, salah seorang putranya membuatnya cukup terpukul.

Sai mengalami kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan menjemputnya di bandara. Awalnya pria paruh baya itu tidak mempercayai berita yang di dengar dari orang kepercayaannya, karena saat itu setengah jam sebelum terjadi kecelakaan Sai sempat meneleponnya mengatakan tidak lama lagi akan sampai. Daichi – tangan kanannya – meyakinkan sekali lagi jika Sang tuan muda memang meninggal di tempat saat kecelakaan.

Saat Danzo melihat sendiri jasad putranya di kamar mayat di salah satu rumah sakit Konoha, barulah ia mempercayainya. Pria paruh baya itu memeluk erat jasad putra bungsunya sambil menitikkan air mata. Semasa hidup Danzo memang tidak begitu memperhatikan kedua putranya, ia hanya fokus pada bisnisnya semenjak Sang istri meninggal dunia. Ia baru menyesalinya setelah kepergian Sai.

Sai lebih penurut dibandingkan kakaknya. Apapun yang diminta Sang ayah lakukan, pasti ia lakukan meski itu bertentangan dengan keinginannya. Seperti jurusan kuliah yang dipilihnya. Sai mencintai seni yang diturunkan dari ibunya. Ia sangat menyukai melukis dan berniat masuk jurusan seni saat kuliah, tapi Danzo melarangnya dan memaksanya untuk masuk kedokteran. Alasannya tidak menyetujui pilihan Sai, karena menurutnya seni tidak akan mempunyai masa depan di zaman sekarang. Dan Sai dengan senyum yang menjadi ciri khasnya menyetujui pilihan ayahnya.

Danzo menyesali semuanya. Perlakuan tidak adil terhadap putra bungsunya. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Tekanan darah beliau sangat rendah dan lambungnya juga bermasalah."

"Ayah memang semakin gila kerja semenjak kematian Sai."

"Aku turut berduka cita. Maaf aku baru tahu jika Sai meninggal dunia belum lama ini. Aku sedang ada di luar negeri saat Sai mengalami kecelakaan."

"Hm…tidak apa-apa. Dan terima kasih."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"

Sebenarnya sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu Danzo siuman. Tapi ia sengaja tidak membuka mata karena merasa lelah. Lelah fisik dan lelah batin. Tapi mendengar percakapan samar antara putra sulungnya dengan seorang dokter keluarga yang sudah ia hafal betul suaranya, memaksanya membuka mata dan berusaha bangun.

"Siapa gadis yang kau maksud?" celetuk Danzo yang terdengar terkejut.

Shin – anak sulung Danzo – dan Kabuto juga ikut terkejut. Keduanya berjalan mendekat dan membantu Danzo bersandar di ranjang.

"Ayah, aku tidak tahu kau sudah sadar."

"Aku tanya siapa gadis yang kau maksud?" ulang Danzo sambil menatap penuh selidik pada Kabuto. Ia tidak yakin jika gadis yang dimaksud Kabuto ada kaitannya dengan putranya.

Kabuto sedikit salah tingkah. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak harus menjelaskan hal ini. Karena ia sudah berjanji pada Sai tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada siapapun. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu jika Sai sepertinya belum menjelaskan hal itu pada ayahnya.

"Eh…sebenarnya Sai melarangku mengatakannya, karena dia bilang dia sendiri yang akan mengatakan soal ini pada Anda, Tuan Danzo. Tapi aku pikir Anda berhak tahu soal kekasih Sai."

"Apa?" mata kelam Danzo dan Shin membelalak mendengar kata 'kekasih'.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kekasih, Kabuto- _san_? Dan…kenapa Sai malah menceritakan hal ini padamu?" sela Shin yang tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

Danzo diam mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Kabuto. Lalu ingatannya terlempar kembali saat terakhir ia bisa mendengar suara buah hatinya, yang mengatakan bahwa ada hal penting ingin Sai bicarakan dengan dirinya. Dan sekarang ia paham yang dimaksud Sai dengan hal penting itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib gadis itu sekarang? Sebelumnya aku mengira Sai pasti sudah menikahinya." Ucap Kabuto dengan nada getir. Ia yakin gadis itu sedang mengalami masa sulit saat ini.

Shin menggretakkan giginya keras sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika adiknya yang polos dan pendiam itu sampai menghamili anak orang. Bahkan Sai tidak pernah mengatakan jika dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Apa mungkin adiknya itu tertimpa sial karena _one night stand_ dengan seorang gadis? Atau Sai sengaja tidak menceritakan jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih karena takut akan reaksi ayahnya? Pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu mengusik pikirannya.

"Em…untuk masalah itu biar kami yang mengurusnya. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas informasinya Kabuto- _san_." Ucap Shin sambil mengantar Kabuto ke ruang depan.

Danzo masih diam, tapi bukan berarti dia mengabaikan fakta bahwa ada seorang wanita di luar sana yang sedang mengandung calon cucunya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan kesalahan yang dibuat Sai. Ia tidak memikirkan dari mana asal keluarga gadis itu atau tentang pendidikannya, Danzo tidak lagi memikirkan hal itu. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana menemukan kekasih Sai itu dengan sedikit informasi.

Ayah dari Sai dan Shin ini merogoh ponsel dari saku jas yang masih di pakainya. Dan men-dial nomor seseorang.

"Juugo, aku mau malam ini juga informasi mengenai Haruno Sakura. Dia kuliah di kampus dan jurusan yang sama dengan putraku Sai."

"Baik Tuan. Saya akan segera mendapatkan informasinya."

"Ayah…" Danzo menoleh ke arah pintu dimana putra sulungnya baru saja kembali dari mengantar dokter Kabuto. Shin menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekat ranjang. "Jangan memikirkan apapun dulu, yang terpenting adalah kesehatan ayah. Masalah kekasih Sai"

"Shin, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri? aku ingin istirahat." Potong Danzo cepat. Shin tersenyum mengangguk, membantu membaringkan ayahnya kembali di ranjang.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Kepalanya terasa berputar – putar saat Sakura berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Tengkuknya masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia mengerjap sesaat mengenali dimana dia berada sekarang.

Sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti sebuah kamar mewah yang di dominasi warna hitam dan putih. Semua barang – barang di sini tertata dengan rapi. Dan juga banyak lukisan yang tertempel di dinding kamar.

Mendadak Sakura merasa perutnya sedikit kram. Ia yakin ini efek terlalu tegang akibat kejadian tadi.

Sakura mendesis. "Tenang sayang… ibu dan kau baik-baik saja. Jangan takut, ibu akan melindungimu nak." Ucapnya sambil mengusap lembut perutnya yang mulai membesar.

Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu berjengit ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar yang di buka. Seorang pria paruh baya mendekat dengan raut wajah datar. Sakura sontak memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggungnya menyentuh sandaran ranjang. Ia juga langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya melindungi Sang buah hati yang tengah bergelung nyaman di dalam perutnya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" desis Sakura mulai gemetaran. Jika tidak dalam keadaan hamil, sudah pasti Sakura akan menggunakan kemampuan bela diri yang diajarkan Sang kakak.

Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas berat. Ia tidak mempedulikan larangan Sakura dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang.

"Jadi kau kekasih Sai?" tanya Danzo to the point.

Sakura terbelalak. Dalam pikirannya muncul tanda tanya besar, bagaimana pria di depannya ini tahu jika dia dulunya adalah kekasih Sai?

Danzo mendesah pendek tidak mendapati jawaban dari Sakura. "Bayi yang kau kandung ini benar anak Sai?"

"Memangnya Anda siapa?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Kau tidak bisa mengenali ayah dari kekasihmu sendiri?"

Emerald Sakura melebar. "Ja-jadi Anda…"

Danzo mengangguk. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, benar kau sedang mengandung anaknya?"

Sakura mengangguk lemas. Ia tidak menyangka akan dipertemukan dengan ayah Sai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Meski disisi lain ia merasa lega, ternyata yang menculiknya bukanlah orang jahat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menikah dengan orang lain?" tanya Danzo lagi dengan nada tajam.

"I..itu… Aku harus menyelamatkan masa depanku. Aku tidak mau menggugurkan anak ini, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin menyembunyikannya dari kampus. Kalau kampus tahu aku hamil di luar nikah, sudah pasti beasiswaku akan dicabut. Karena itu aku menikah dengan orang lain." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar disertai rasa sesak. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya manakala mengingat kejadian saat kepergian Sai.

"Anak itu bukan hanya anakmu, tapi juga anak Sai. Darah dagingku juga. Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil keputusan sepihak seperti itu?!" bentak Danzo. Ia tidak terima dengan keputusan Sakura yang terkesan mengabaikannya, padahal dia jelas punya hak juga terhadap anak yang dikandung Sakura.

"Harusnya kau katakan itu padaku. Aku bisa menyelamatkan beasiswamu dengan menikahkanmu dengan anakku yang lain." Sambungnya lagi.

"Ayah!"

Danzo dan Sakura terkejut mendengar teriakan dari arah pintu. Di sana berdiri sosok yang mirip dengan Sai hanya saja memiliki warna rambut abu-abu. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan raut wajah emosi.

" _Kami-sama_ , aku tidak menyangka ayah akan melakukan hal ini." Keluh Shin tidak habis pikir. "Ayah bahkan menculik pacar Sai dan malah menyalahkannya."

"Jangan ikut campur Shin!" hardik Danzo menatap nyalang putra sulungnya itu.

Shin menggeleng kuat. "Untuk Sai aku memang diam saja, tapi tidak lagi kali ini. Ayah tidak berhak mengatur hidupnya meski anak Sakura adalah anak Sai."

Shin baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Ia sengaja pulang cepat setelah mendapat informasi dari orang kepercayaannya mengenai kekasih Sai yang bernama Sakura, berniat segera melaporkannya pada ayahnya. Tapi ia tak menduga jika ayahnya sudah mengambil satu langkah lebih cepat darinya dalam mendapat informasi. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan memang, mengingat koneksi yang dimiliki Danzo.

"Aku mohon ayah, jangan bersikap seperti ini. Sakura memiliki hak penuh atas anak yang dikandungnya. Termasuk pernikahannya dengan Uchiha itu." Lanjut Shin.

Danzo menghela napas berat. Peringai keras kepalanya memang menurun pada anak pertamanya ini. Ini bukan kali pertama perdebatan mereka. Sebelumnya Danzo juga tidak bisa membuat Shin menuruti keinginannya untuk masuk jurusan kedokteran dan tetap bersikeras mempertahankan pilihannya masuk jurusan hukum. Dan Shin membuktikan bahwa pilihannya memang tepat, terbukti kini ia menjadi pengacara yang cukup terkenal.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Danzo meninggalkan Shin dan Sakura begitu saja. Jujur, dalam hati Shin selalu berakhir merasa bersalah jika ayahnya sudah diam seperti itu. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak bisa membenarkan perbuatan ayahnya terhadap Sakura.

Shin mendekat ke arah Sakura, dan mengambil posisi duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Jadi namamu Sakura ya? Hm…cantik seperti namanya."

Sakura hanya mampu memaksakan senyum di wajahnya menanggapi ucapan Shin.

"Em…baiklah aku ingin minta maaf atas ulah ayahku yang menculikmu. Dan perkenalkan aku adalah Shin, kakak Sai. _Yoroshiku ne_.."

Sakura menggeleng tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, _yoroshiku_."

"Aku juga minta maaf atas kelakuan Sai padamu. Dia sudah berani menghamilimu dan pergi tanpa bisa mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya." Shin memijat pelipisnya, "Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah setuju ide ayah yang ingin menikahkanmu denganku."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayah tidak akan berani menyakitmu lagi, aku janji."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Sedikit banyak ia merasa lega, kakak Shin ini berbeda dengan ayahnya yang bersikap seenaknya dan tidak mau tahu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku yakin keluargamu pasti sudah sangat panik mencarimu." Shin membantu Sakura berdiri, tapi Sakura menahan uluran tangannya.

"A..ano…boleh aku meminjam telfonmu untuk menghubungi keluargaku? Sepertinya ponselku jatuh saat Danzo- _san_ …" cicit Sakura dengan suara yang makin lama makin mengecil.

Shin terkekeh. " Aku minta maaf sekali lagi ya? Karena ulah ayahku ponselmu jadi hilang." Shin megeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura, "Tenang saja, aku akan menggantinya."

Sakura buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak perlu Shin- _san_. Tidak apa-apa."

Bibir Shin melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Jangan sungkan padaku, Sakura. Meski kau sudah bukan lagi kekasih adikku, tapi aku ingin kau tetap menganggapku sebagai kakakmu. Ehm…apa kau keberatan kalau aku memintamu memanggilku 'kakak'?"

Emerald Sakura terasa memanas. Dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa senang sekaligus sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Ia senang karena dipertemukan dengan kakak Sai yang begitu baik dan menyayanginya. Sedih karena Shin seharusnya jadi kakak iparnya sekarang jika saja Sai masih hidup.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Um…tentu, kakak."

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sepulangnya Sakura dari rumah Danzo, ia langsung disambut dengan pelukan erat dan ciuman di dahi dan pipinya bertubi-tubi Mikoto, ibu mertuanya. Wajah Mikoto terlihat pucat dan kedua matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangisi Sakura. Ibu dari Sasuke itu merasa lega saat beberapa saat lalu mendapat panggilan telfon dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya ternyata dari menantunya dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, akan segera pulang. Sakura sengaja mengarang cerita jika dia berhasil kabur dari Sang penculik. Ia tidak ingin Shin dan ayah Sai sampai terlibat masalah dengan keluarga Sasuke.

"Maafkan kami yang lalai menjagamu Sakura." Mikoto membelai wajah menantunya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Ini bukan salah ibu. Sudah…ibu jangan menangis lagi. Aku baik-baik saja kan?"

Meski tidak menampakkan ekspresi senang, Fugaku tetap merasa lega luar biasa Sakura sudah bisa kembali dengan selamat. Meski sebenarnya ia merasa agak aneh dengan cerita Sakura soal kronologi kabur dari penculikan itu.

"Ibu, Sasuke- _kun_ tidak tahu mengenai hal ini kan?" Sakura takut jika kejadian ini membuat Sasuke akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja.

Mikoto menggeleng. "Sebelum aku sempat memberitahunya, kau sudah ditemukan."

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah, aku tidak ingin membuatnya panik."

" _Tsuma_ , biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Besok baru kalian lanjutkan lagi mengobrolnya." Ucap Fugaku.

"Hn, kau benar _anata_. Istirahatlah Sakura…"

Seperginya Fugaku dan Mikoto keluar kamar, Sakura segera membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah di atas ranjang. Bukan lelah lebih tepatnya tegang. Ia masih saja sulit percaya akan bertemu dengan ayah Sai. Ia bahkan sampai lupa menanyakan darimana ayah Sai dan kakaknya tahu jika dia sedang mengandung anak Sai. Sakura yakin Sai belum sempat mengatakan hal itu pada keluarganya.

Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah juga pada Danzo. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan pria paruh baya itu, ia juga berhak atas anak yang dikandung Sakura. Bagaimanapun darah Sai mengalir dalam janinnya. Lalu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Tidak mungkin kan jika dia meninggalkan Sasuke dan keluarganya begitu saja?

 **DUG**

Sakura mengerang merasakan tendakan cukup kuat diperutnya. Tidak biasanya anak dalam kandungannya itu menendang sekeras ini.

"Apa kau marah atas pemikiran ibu nak?" Sakura mengelus perut buncitnya. Ia kembali merasakan pergerakan samar itu lagi, tapi kali ini tak sekeras tadi. "Maaf, ibu janji tidak akan meninggalkan Papa Sasuke."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, entah mengapa Sakura janinnya mulai kembali tenang. Sakura merasa bahwa bayi dalam perutnya juga bisa merasakan kesungguhan Sasuke padanya.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu tengah mematut diri di depan cermin. Ia menyunggingkan senyum melihat penampilannya yang sudah 'ok' menurutnya. Hari ini Ibu Sasuke mengajaknya pergi ke mall untuk berbelanja baju hamil dan juga baju bayi. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa itu masih belum perlu, lagipula usia kandungannya baru menginjak 4 bulan dan perutnya belum begitu membesar. Tapi dasarnya Uchiha memang keras kepala, dengan berbagai argument akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa menuruti permintaan mertuanya itu.

 **Drrrt drrrtt drrrttt**

"Eh…ibu menelepon?" gumam Sakura dengan segera menjawab panggilan telepon dari Mikoto. "Ya bu?"

" _Sakura, ibu benar-benar minta maaf hari ini ibu tidak bisa menemanimu berbelanja karena ada urusan yang mendesak." Ucap Mikoto penuh penyesalan._

"Ah…ya tidak apa-apa ibu. Aku bisa diantar sup-"

" _Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak percaya jika kau pergi hanya dengan supir. Aku tidak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa lagi denganmu nak." Mikoto menjeda sesaat, "Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang yang pastinya bisa lebih dipercaya menemanimu."_

Sakura mengernyit. "Eh? Siapa dia bu?"

 _Mikoto terkekeh diseberang sana. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Aku rasa tidak akan lama lagi dia akan datang."_

 **TING TONG**

"Dia sudah datang sepertinya bu. Baiklah, sampai nanti bu."

" _Ya, Sakura. Bersenang – senanglah…" Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan ibu mertuanya._

Setelah menyampirkan tas dibahunya, Sakura segera turun. Dalam hati ia penasaran siapa sosok yang dipercaya oleh ibu mertuanya lebih dari supir dan bodyguard-nya sendiri.

Emerald Sakura melebar melihat sosok itu.

"K-Kau?"

" _Konichiwa_ , Sakura- _san_." Sosok itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk senyuman.

"N-Neji- _san_? Jadi kau yang" Neji mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan bibi."

Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf jadi merepotkan."

Neji tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan saat ini. Em…bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" Sakura mengangguk.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa canggung harus satu mobil berdua dengan Neji. Ia baru bertemu satu kali beberapa waktu lalu saat makan malam bersama keluarga. Ia belum begitu mengenal Neji.

"Kapan Sasuke pulang?" Neji membuka suara setelah sekian menit dihabiskan dengan keheningan. Ia menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berganti warna merah.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Dahi Sakura mengernyit.

Neji terkekeh, iris peraknya menatap mata hijau Sakura. "Dia bisa membunuhku jika tahu istrinya berkencan denganku." Neji menekankan pada kata 'istri' dan 'berkencan'

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "I-itu… mungkin lusa atau besok paling cepat."

"Ah…baguslah. Hari ini tidak akan terjadi pertumpahan darah." Desah Neji lega diiringi tawa dari keduanya.

"Ehm…bagaimana kabar Hinata?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan kembali.

Neji memutar setir-nya ke kiri. Ia mulai mengurangi kecepatan saat berada dibelokan. "Hm…baik. Jika pekerjaannya selesai, dia akan segera kembali ke Konoha."

"Hm…begitu." Neji hanya mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan eh…hubungannya dengan Naruto?"

Neji mendecak pelan. Lagi-lagi terjebak macet di jalan utama. Perjalanan yang harusnya hanya bisa ditempuh dalam waktu 20 menit, jadi molor.

"Ayah sudah memberikan restunya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Eh? Memang Neji- _san_ tidak merestui mereka juga?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau keponakanku nanti berambut kuning Sakura." Geram Neji memasang ekspresi frustasi. Sakura dibuat tertawa lagi.

Neji kembali terpaku melihat senyum dan tawa itu lagi. "Teruslah tersenyum Sakura."

Perlahan tawa Sakura mereda. "Kenapa?" Sakura sudah bersiap mendengar candaan Neji lagi.

"Itu membuatmu semakin cantik." _Amethyst_ Neji menatap lurus Sakura.

Sakura tercekat. Mulutnya membuka menutup, ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana pujian Neji barusan. Ia hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Neji berdehem untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. "Kita sudah sampai." Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

Neji dan Sakura memasuki _stand_ khusus baju ibu hamil dan baju bayi. Sakura mulai memilih beberapa _dress_ baju ibu hamil. Setelahnya keduanya menuju bagian baju bayi.

"Hm…Sakura, apa kau sudah tahu jenis kelamin bayimu?" Neji berinisiatif bertanya karena Sakura terlihat bingung memilih warna baju yang pas.

Sakura menggeleng. "Setelah usianya 5 bulan baru bisa dilihat kata dokter."

"Hm…begitu. Kalau begitu pilih saja beberapa warna baju dengan warna _pastel_." Neji mulai memilih beberapa baju bayi. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura menatap satu per satu baju yang dipilih Neji. Kemudian mengulum senyum, pilihannya memang tepat. "Aku suka ini semua."

"Baiklah, kau tunggu aku disini," Neji menunjuk sofa yang disediakan pemilik toko, "Aku akan ke kasir dulu untuk membayarnya."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menatap punggung Neji yang perlahan menjauh. Antrian yang lumayan panjang.

"Maaf, permisi boleh kami duduk disini?"

Ada dua orang calon ibu seperti Sakura yang sepertinya juga sedang menunggu suami mereka mengantri di kasir, menghampiri Sakura.

"Ah, tentu saja silahkan." Sakura sedikit menggeser tubuhnya.

"Apa pria barusan itu suami Anda Nona?" Sakura berjengit tiba-tiba salah satu dari perempuan yang duduk disebelahnya menanyakan hal itu. Dan temannya nampak begitu bersemangat menyimak obrolan keduanya.

"Eh…itu bukan"

Wanita berambut biru itu tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Ah…jangan bercanda Nona. Tidak mungkin kan pria setampan dia supir Anda."

"Hm…benar itu. Pasangan muda. Penganti baru memang romantis ya? Aku jadi iri." Timpal teman wanita berambut biru.

Sakura tertawa hambar. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat kedua wanita ini iri? Padahal keduanya juga sedang menunggu suami mereka kan?

"Kau salah menduga jika pria yang tadi bersama kami itu adalah suami-suami kami." Wanita berambut biru berucap lagi, ia seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, "mereka hanya assistant saja. Sejak kelahiran anak pertamaku, suamiku tidak pernah menemaniku pergi berbelanja, bahkan untuk pergi ke dokter dia selalu mewakilkan pada assistant kami."

Teman wanita itu berkomentar lagi. Ia mengangguk setuju. "Selalu saja alasan suamiku sama. Bekerja keras untuk persiapan kelahiran. Tapi kita sebagai wanita tetap butuh perhatian kan?"

Sekali lagi Sakura hanya bisa memaksakan senyum. Dalam hati ia tidak setuju dengan pendapat kedua perempuan disebelahnya ini. Meski saat ini Sasuke tidak menemaninya, bukan berarti dia tidak perhatian padanya, tapi memang keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan. Lagipula ide berbelanja ini adalah ide mertuanya, jika Sasuke tahu pun Sakura yakin suaminya itu tidak akan membiarkannya pergi sendirian.

"Sakura, aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang." Neji berjalan mendekat sambil membawa dua kantung berisi belanjaan tadi.

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu berpamitan pada dua wanita yang tadi sempat mengajaknya mengobrol. Lebih tepatnya curhat padanya.

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi. Kau harus menjaga istrimu dengan baik Tuan." Goda wanita berambut biru itu sambil menatap Neji.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Istri? Jadi wanita ini mengira Sakura adalah istrinya? Entah mengapa hatinya terasa menghangat. Diliriknya Sakura untuk melihat bagaimana reaksinya atas ucapan wanita tadi. Dan Neji hanya bisa kecewa saat Sakura tidak terlihat salah tingkah atau merona malu. Ia malah sibuk mengecek kembali isi kantung belanjaan.

Neji membungkuk sopan. "Ya, pasti kulakukan. Kami pamit undur diri dulu."

Mereka tidak langsung pulang, karena Sakura meminta untuk membeli kue terlebih dulu. Dia bilang sangat ingin makan pie tomat. Dan Neji sendiri tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, Mikoto sudah beberapa kali menelepon Neji agar segera 'memulangkan' menantunya. Tapi lagi-lagi terjebak macet saat berada di jalan besar.

"Hh….akhirnya sampai juga." Neji sedikit melakukan pergangan pada otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, "Sakura, kau masuk duluan saj"

Neji menghentikan perkataanya saat menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia tidak menyadari jika Sakura tertidur di mobil. Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu terlihat begitu lelah, membuat Neji tidak tega membangunkannya.

Neji keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memutar lalu membuka pintu Sakura dan melepas _seatbelt_ -nya.

"Astaga…kenapa melepas _seatbelt_ pun terasa menjengkelkan!" gerutunya.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini Neji bisa mencium aroma _cerry blossom_ menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Ia mulai mengalihkan konsentrasinya, memandang wajah Sakura yang tertutupi beberapa helai rambut _pink_ -nya. Ia memberanikan diri menyingkirkan rambut yang mengganggu menurutnya.

Dalam diam Neji mengamati wajah ayu Sakura. Bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mungil, juga kulit putih bersih, dan bagian yang tidak terlewatkan adalah bibir tipis Sakura yang hanya berlapiskan _lipgloss_ tipis beraroma buah. Entah mengapa sangat memancingnya untuk lebih mendekat.

Tangan kanan Neji terulur mengelus lembut pipi dan rahang Sakura. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, bibir tipis itu seakan menghipnotisnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya ingin merasakan bibir tipis milik Sakura.

Sedikit lagi.

"Ngh…"

Suara lenguhan Sakura sontak membuatnya memundurkan diri. Ia pikir Sakura terbangun, ternyata ia hanya merubah posisi tidurnya. Neji menghela napas lega.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. " _Kuso_! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan." Geramnya kesal.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa tadi bisa lepas kendali seperti itu. Berada di dekat Sakura bisa sangat berbahaya untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Author's Note:**

Yang nyulik Sakura ngga terduga kan? Hehehe…cz beliau (Danzo) memang belum muncul sama sekali dari chapter awal. Tapi saya pastikan dia akan muncul terus sampai chapter terakhir.

Nah…yang kemarin request adegan NejiSaku, telah rilis di chapter ini. Chapter ini minus Sasuke ya? Tapi chapter depan Sasuke udah balik lagi kok :D

Jadi ikutin terus ya? Bagi yang masih tertarik dengan jalan ceritanya, yang engga juga ngga papa. Author ndak maksa loh hehehe :D

Makasih yang udah review chapter lalu : **williewillydoo** , **Uchiha Cerry 286** , **Phi Hatake** , **killer** , **hanazono yuri** , zarachan, guest, **sindi kucing pink** , **Rein Riekho Kei** , lacus clyne, **sqchn** , **xiuka 07**.

Juga yang udah fav n follow. And also **silent reader** yang masih setia menunggu update

Tengkyuuuu so much :*


End file.
